


I Let It Burn

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All the Faces of Adam Driver, Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Smut, BAMF Rey, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canto Bight, Cemetery, Child Death, Childhood Friends, Cockblocking, Doing Right by the Trio, Elevator Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fighting As Foreplay, Fire, Flirting, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Hints of Smut, James Bond AU Nobody Wanted, Jealous Kylo Ren, Jealous Rey (Star Wars), Making Out, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POE HOE ACTIVATED, Poe Also Knows All the Songs, Poe is Actually Bond, Poe is a flirt, Poker, Restaurants, Secret Identity, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, Tags Contain Spoilers, There Was Only One Hotel Room, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 74,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Rey Johnson - Kira Kenobi, the Scavenger, Agent 007 - has lived in the shadows for years, ever since the spy training academy she attended burned down. When the threat of a new superweapon appears, though, she will step into her rightful place, even if she is conflicted. How can she kill her childhood friend - the agent of the very enemy who wants to destroy them all?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 35
Kudos: 30
Collections: The Perfect Date - Pink Ladies Spring Exchange





	1. You Know My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/gifts).



> Thank you to the amazing, anonymous people who beta read and made the moodboard! You're the real heroes! 
> 
> Dear Kirsten, this is for you.

_ _

_ "Arm yourself because no one else here will save you _

_ The odds will betray you _

_ And I will replace you _

_ You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you _

_ It longs to kill you _

_ Are you willing to die? _

_ The coldest blood runs through my veins _

_ You know my name _

_ If you come inside things will not be the same _

_ When you return to the night _

_ And if you think you've won you never saw me change _

_ The game that we've all been playing." _

**  
  
**

Scum and villainy may have been the fare of the day at some cantinas, but Maz's is different. 

It's darker here, and Rey prefers it that way. Easier to blend in and take what she needs, among the traitors, murderers, and thieves that frequent the cavernous cantina, little lanterns hanging from the ceiling in clumps and candles lining the walls. The smell of seafood hangs in the air from fish tacos on Taco Tuesday, and the air is thick with it.

In the background, the latest and hottest jizz band is playing something funky, and a gang of men are howling in a corner as two taller figures race to see who can get soused fastest from shots. Another group from the organization Kanjiklub makes up the majority of the denizens, lounging at the long tables and chatting amicably. Other shady figures huddle in the darkest corners, just like Rey. 

She's just watching, taking it all in and seeing who is the biggest threat should something go wrong. 

Which it won't. She's positive that she won't need to make a run for the billiard sticks on the back wall, near the hallway to the private offices and restrooms. 

Ben has killed, but he won't kill Lor San Tekka, their old teacher. 

Old memories assault her at the thought of Ben and Lor San Tekka. Of those good old days, when she was still thirteen or sixteen and didn't have the concerns she did now. All that she learned was just training, not the real thing. The old man would visit their classroom weekly for a year, teaching them about lock-picking and how to break into anything. On the beautiful summer days, she would take Ben's hand and lead him outside, away from the nondescript building with gray, vinyl siding in the middle of nowhere. Yavin was beautiful and remote, not a soul for miles in the country. 

If they could get past old Chewie or bribe him with cookies, then they'd race through the trees, up the hill, and run free. Sometimes, they'd climb in the trees together, helping each other up and jumping between the branches. Other times, they'd run down the hill into the giant meadow full of poppies, lilies, daisies, and more. She loved it when he picked flowers for her. 

Those moments on the grass, dreaming, figuring out who they were, and just talking for hours: those were the good old days. She missed those good old days with Ben.

Before he was corrupted by Snoke and the First Order, the rival government that rose from the Empire. Before their academy was destroyed. Before Ben became Kylo Ren and spent the next ten years using the skills he’d learned against the very people who had trained him. Been there for him. Loved him. 

Ben couldn't kill his old teacher, and even if he  _ tried _ to kill their main lead on the whispered rumors of construction of a new superweapon, Poe would stop him. Poe and Ben had had several run-ins in recent memory, and Poe had a healthy respect for him. 

Rey doesn't know how Ben feels about Poe, but the fact that he had never killed Poe speaks volumes in her mind. Rey has followed Ben to a number of places, trying to understand his motives. However, the only thing that she has figured out is that Ben is looking for things related to his grandfather, the mad scientist Darth Vader.

The same man who worked under Emperor Palpatine and helped create the previous superweapon. 

That's why she has begun her own separate missions, trying to counteract Ben. She doesn't know his family like he does, but she does have many stories from her adoptive father, Obi-wan, as well Q and M, both of whom are Skywalkers. 

Which is why she's visiting Maz now. Maz used to supply Obi-wan and Anakin back in the day when they both worked for the government in a kyber research lab, and Luke thinks she might have something leftover from back then. Maz is conveniently located close to Lor San Tekka, so she can visit Maz while Poe gets information from her old teacher.

When a tall, hairy figure steps out of the hallway and beckons her forward, she gets up slowly. This is Maz's bodyguard, the man she has heard about in old stories from Luke and Obi-wan. She heads toward him, and she makes note of the karaoke machine she passes and the dartboard on the other side of the hallway. 

"Hello. Luke Skywalker sends his regards," she says in Shyriiwook - thank you, Chewie - bowing before handing him a pen. 

Giant hands examine the gift before clicking the end three times slowly. As expected, the pen shoots out a puff of glitter, Luke's calling card and favorite way of being remembered by enemies. 

Because nothing is harder to clean up or seems more dramatic than large puffs of glitter. 

The figure smiles at the blue glitter and motions for her to follow him. Soon, the raucous noise of the crowd dissipates, leaving them in eerie silence on the old, tile floor. He opens a thick, oak door, and she enters, the door closing and locking immediately behind her.

This room is much lighter than the rest of the cantina, lamps everywhere and lights built into the ceiling. Maz is seated at her overly large desk with a gun pointed at the door, but the gun is forgotten as she notices the blue glitter that still remains on Rey’s clothes.

"Kira Kenobi! Let me look at you, child."

Maz adjusts her coke bottle glasses and waddles forward, arms wide. She embraces the young woman with a bob haircut before grasping her shoulders tightly and rearing her head back to take a close look at her face.

"Is something wrong?" asks Rey with uncertainty when Maz continues to assess and wrinkles her nose in distaste. 

"You are Kira Kenobi, are you not?" asks Maz, finally letting go.

Legally, yes. Truthfully, no. It’s the name everyone knows her as, and addresses her as such, even if that’s not really her name. She’ll never use her real name because of what happened with Ben all those years ago. She’s supposed to be dead.

Once upon a time, she had long, beautiful hair that she wore in three buns, thanks to an old, S-shaped hair clip that she was abandoned with, her only clue to the identity of her family. Ben had loved those buns just like she had, but when she emerged from the ruins of her old school, she was different. No longer a girl but a woman. When she was told she had to go into hiding, she cut her own hair, determined to never wear it long again. That girl died with Ben. 

Rey attempts not to squirm under Maz's all-seeing gaze. "I am. Kira Kenobi, Agent 107, or whatever you prefer to call me. You knew Obi-wan."

Rey's face grows more tender at the mention of the old man that had adopted her within days of Ben burning down her home. She had spent five happy years with him before he passed, joining his wife at last.

"I did. I knew Satine as well. I had heard they married in secret during the war, but I had never heard of any children.”

Rey nods, the lie coming easily to her from practicing it with Obi-wan. “It was right before they married; she was afraid of keeping the child in those turbulent times.”

“Of course. Still, him announcing you was a huge shock to me," says Maz, eyeing her carefully. "I bet you heard about her a bit."

"I did. He loved her dearly. Is that what's wrong now, though?" asks Rey, leaning closer. "You're shocked I exist?"

"No.” Maz is being honest, but Rey can sense the “but” coming as the older woman pauses to gather her thoughts. “But, I've lived for a long time. When you've lived as long as I have, you see the same eyes in different people. Your eyes aren't like Obi-wan's or Satine's, which is… peculiar. I've seen them before in someone, but I don't recall whose."

Maz studies her a few more moments before shrugging her shoulders, still looking skeptical. "But perhaps you get them from your other grandfather or family."

She decides to be frank with Maz in order to earn her trust. "That's it. I never knew who my parents were." When Maz raises an eyebrow, she continues, "It couldn't be their eyes, anyway, since I was only adopted by him later in life."

"I don't understand," says Maz, pulling away. 

"We both let everyone think he adopted me because of blood, but it's not true. I'm a nobody, hiding because of the… disaster that befell Luke's academy some years ago. Obi-wan cared for me while I was in hiding."

Maz's eyes widen in understanding. "He died supporting his cause, then."

"He did. I hope I can be like that one day, so devoted to a cause," says Rey earnestly. "I admire him a lot."

"You'll have a chance soon. War is coming," says Maz, not mincing words. "It's only a matter of time."

"War? What war?" asks Rey, her eyes lighting up at the thought of getting more information. 

"What war?  _ The  _ war, the war between good and evil that started years ago and is finally being finished now by those who thought the Empire was right," says Maz, narrowing her eyes, her voice rising. "They're buying up all the natural resources and mines, just like before. I've heard rumors on the black market that there are several people interested in kyber crystals again."

Rey's mouth gapes. "We had heard about the mines, but the kyber crystals… that's new."

"More like disturbing. Are you ready to fight?" asks Maz.

Rey hedges, not wanting to get mixed up in all that. 

That isn't her fight. Hers is preventing, working in the shadows, not stopping it all, like Poe. Poe isn't afraid to walk in and blow up a place, whereas she is. 

"I'm ready to do my part. That's why I'm here now," she explains, referring to the coded message she had sent Maz two days before. "When I heard Poe was coming here to talk to Lor San Tekka, I wanted to talk to you two since you both knew Anakin Skywalker."

"Him?" It's Maz's turn to be shocked. "Why him? He's been dead at least thirty years!"

"I know. However, there's  _ someone _ in his family seeking out anything and everything of his, no matter how small. He's searching for something, and while I don't know what, I know I don't want it falling into the wrong hands."

The women exchange a knowing look, both aware of to whom Rey is referring. 

"Clever girl. You'll make yourself a target," says Maz, eyeing her closely and patting her chest. "Are you afraid of him?"

Rey meets her eyes. "No." 

The absolute faith in that one little word is enough for Maz. She walks forward, unbuttoning the blouse she's wearing by two buttons before reaching inside. 

"I used to associate with Anakin often. Supplied him with many things over time. He always trusted me, which is why when I came to see him three days before he died, he gave me one item. He told me to guard it with my life, that it contains his heart and soul."

Rey's eyes bug out, amazed at her luck. "What is it?"

"A necklace," says Maz, lifting up the leather rope and wooden pendant until she drops it in Rey's hands.

Her fingers skim over the pendant, and she isn't surprised that the bottom of it, the part that rests against the skin, is extra smooth compared to the top. "A necklace? How is this his heart and soul?" asks Rey, let down and annoyed. "It looks like Japor wood from Tatooine that's been carved."

"It is.” Maz levels her with a look, telling her not to underestimate the necklace. “If you know anything about him, you know he joined the Emperor because he wanted revenge for his wife's death… at least until he discovered he had been lied to and betrayed about who killed her."

Rey nods, remembering the stories Ben had told her years ago of Anakin's love and loyalty. "He adored her."

"He did. He made this for her, and he recovered it off the floor right before she vanished and died. He always wore it after that." Maz picks up the necklace and places it around Rey's neck. "He made me promise to never let it fall into the wrong hands. I have a good feeling about this, that I can trust you." 

The pendant falls heavily onto Rey's chest, as though it is attracted to her like a magnet and Maz smiles. "It has chosen you now, Kira. Promise me you’ll always hide it and never take it off. It will bring good luck." 

The two women exchange another look before separating.

"I will," says Rey quietly. "I'm hoping Poe has more information from my old teacher, and then we can stop this new superweapon, whatever it is. You've been very helpful. Thank you, Maz."

That's when a low boom echoes through the open windows, setting Rey ill at ease. When the ground beneath them shakes, Maz purses her lips. 

"I believe _ I _ should be thanking  _ you _ . Go now, child. I believe you're needed elsewhere. Don't worry about me and my cantina. I can always rebuild."

"Rebuild? Why is that necessary?" asks Rey, stepping backward in fear. 

Pointing to the smoke and sand flying outward in the distance, Maz gives her a grim look. "Because change is coming, whether we like it or not. Go, confront the problem. Fight! Win!" 

Rey pales, and Maz lays a comforting hand on her bicep. 

"And call me when you come back. I enjoy our visits. We should chat about Obi-wan and Satine when you aren't trying to save the world."

Rey nods weakly and glances out the window once more, seeing all the signs that Poe has blown up yet another building. She hopes that he hasn't blown up their getaway car this time - unlike last time - or hurt San Tekka. 

"Sure. Goodbye."

Rey is slow and mechanical as she walks out. Around and inside her, everything seems to have changed with just that one blast in the distance. She can feel it, hear it in the air around her. Everyone is silent, the cheery atmosphere gone, along with the band and bartender. 

When she enters the main room, all eyes are upon her, and she feels more seen than when she had first been presented as Obi-wan's granddaughter in polite society. She knows what they see, a young woman in a crisp, navy blue pantsuit and oversized sunglasses, a businesswoman out to lunch at her favorite cantina. She creeps along the back wall, past the karaoke machine and empty rack for billiards, until she plops down in the corner booth, her whole body cold, and black boots tapping aimlessly.

_ Change is coming. _

"I don't want things to change," she whispers, checking her phone and finding no word from Poe.

Definitely a bad sign. 

She closes out her tab, and just as she stands up, the front door of the cantina bangs open, revealing a dark-skinned man in a white dress jacket and pants that are covered in blood. He's panting and scanning the tables worriedly until his frantic eyes land on her. Then, he's rushing toward her as though he were escaping a fire. The men who had been playing billiards all pause to make space for him, watching the new guy suspiciously before the majority gather inside the u-shape that they've made of the tables for their drinking game. The other group near the front of the room becomes sedate, eyeing Rey. 

"Are you Kira?" the man in white asks between heavy breaths.

She tries to get him to sit, but he won't. Instead, she hands him her glass of water, and he slurps it down. 

"Yes, I am," she replies quietly. "Who's asking?"

"Dameron. Poe Dameron is. He's injured, can barely walk," explains the man, looking around nervously as the two groups of men left in the cantina stop listening in to stare at their phones. "I need your help to get him to safety."

"Who are you? How can I trust you?" asks Rey.

He blinks before stepping into her personal space. "I'm Finn. I used to work as a bodyguard for the First Order until I followed Kylo Ren into the field today for the first time. When I saw him kill an old man at point blank range-"

"What?" she cried, her knees wobbling in shock. She sat down, staring down at the table before looking up at Finn, feeling dizzy. "Who's dead?"

"Lor San Tekka. Then Kylo Ren proceeded to beat the crap out of Poe, and I couldn't stomach it anymore. As soon as Kylo Ren ordered the building to be destroyed, I helped Dameron limp here to you. We need to go. Now."

She knows she needs to move, but her feet are bricks, her legs little better. 

This wasn't supposed to happen. Where was the young boy who had picked poppies and lilies for her? The idealistic young man who held her close in every storm and always did the right thing? The man she had fallen for because he was the only who truly knew her? 

Ben was supposed to grow a conscience and finally join her when he encountered their old teacher. Not kill him. 

What of the information? Was he helping build another Death Star, following in his grandfather's footsteps?

"Ben," she whispers brokenly, close to tears as her head droops. "We were a pair." Happy memories of bygone years laugh in her face as she wonders how her life has turned upside down so quickly. "You were my life, but life is far away from fair."

"Kira?"

Her eyes flick up, giving him the saddest look of loss he has ever seen. "I've seen dark before, but not like this. This is cold.” Her whole body is cold, empty. Bereft of life. Everything she thought she knew was gone. “The life I knew is over."

She knows now that everything has changed, and she mourns it. Her eyes drift away just as Finn grabs her hand to go.

"What are you saying? Kira?"

But she doesn't sense him. She's too lost in the woods of her mind and still isn't used to being called by her alias.

"Again, you're gone, off on a different path than mine. I'm left behind again," she murmurs, not seeing in front of her. "Of course it's not fine, but I'll catch up with you tomorrow."

"Kira?" asks Finn, his voice growing louder as the men around them start to stir.

"I don't know what path you're on," she says, registering the blood that Finn leaves on the table, "and I don't want to follow it."

Up till now, the next step was a question of how for her, never whether. Now, she realizes, she must choose sides. 

The choice is surprisingly easy, if heartbreaking.

She can no longer follow Ben; now she must stand in his way. Now she has to help Poe and everyone else. 

There are no more 00 agents who haven't been sent out of commission by Ben. Her government needs her; Poe, and now Finn, need her. She has no idea what path she is about to follow, and it scares her. 

However, the tiny voice of Obi-Wan whispers in her mind, and she realizes he has been preparing her for this moment ever since he took her in, telling her to trust her instincts when she first came to him, broken and alone. 

" _ But you must go on, Rey, and do the next right thing." _

She doesn't know how she stands up from the booth, but she does. The next thing she knows, Finn is yelling and flailing, and she turns to him.

"Finn, calm down. What's wrong?"

"We need to go.  _ Now,"  _ he urges, looking around nervously, his feet tapping. "I think these men are onto us, or at least me. I wouldn't be surprised if there's a bounty on my head now."

"I won't let them take you; you have to help me save Poe," she says, noting that Maz and her hairy bodyguard have vanished. 

That can only mean one thing: she knows destruction is coming and is hiding. Maz can always rebuild.

"Stay behind me," she says, moving until she is between Finn and the two groups that are slowly converging on them in the back corner. All that separates her from them now are two billiards tables, and she likes her odds. 

"This next choice is one that I can make," she says, more to herself. More quietly she adds, "So I'll walk through this night, stumbling blindly toward the light, and do the next right thing."

It looks like she'll get her wish after all, of being like Obi-Wan. The cause he supported is the one she chooses now, and she's proud to do so.

"Hey there, little lady, do you mind moving out of the way? There's a guy behind you we need to talk to," says one of the men in front, sweetly.

Finn tenses behind her and tries to shove a gun into her hand. Based on the size, she realizes it's Poe's Walther PPK, and she knows he must be seriously injured if he gave it to Finn. 

Determination fills her, face unchanged as her hands clench into fists at her sides. She knows she has to conceal, not feel, in these moments. She has a duty to her friend and new companion. 

"Keep it. Shoot to protect yourself if needed. I'll distract them; you run," she whispers. "If I tell you to push, go to that karaoke machine and push it toward me," she instructs.

"But how-"

"Don't worry about me. There are better ways. Follow my lead and act betrayed."

Rey turns her head and flashes a coy smile at the main guy who has just put down his stick. Everyone else from his group remains at the tables, trying to appear non-threatening. 

Good. 

Everything is proceeding as she had hoped; they are right where she wants them. She takes a couple light steps toward the billiard table and sticks lying on the edge of it. As she leans on the table, her foot kicks the locks on two of the table's legs loose. 

"Sure you can. Don't mind me here," she says, shrugging and motioning toward Finn.

To his credit, Finn looks like his best friend just died before stammering, "But I thought-"

"Don't worry, little lady. We'll take good care of the traitor," says the ringleader, walking toward Rey. 

When he's a foot away, Rey springs into action. Bending at the knees, she lunges forward and grabs the thinner end of the wooden stick with both hands, swinging in a wide arc to the left. The man never has a chance to react; his eyes are only able to widen in fear before he is whacked on the side of the head with the butt of the stick, flying to the ground unconscious. 

His gun goes flying, and Rey is quick to pick it up. Standing quickly, she evaluates her targets and goes after the most pressing ones: the men wanting to avenge the unconscious speaker.

The other group is laughing at how a young woman managed to beat him so fast. 

Rey drops to her knees and rolls across the ground. After unlocking the other legs, she notes where the unconscious man’s friends are and pushes the table with everything she's got. The men try to react, but they're too late. The billiard table thunders toward the five men, caging them inside the u-shaped tables, and Rey is quick to grab one of the many wooden chairs in the cantina.

The chairs are light and have pointy spindles on either side of the top, so Rey grips them both tightly before using the chair to whack the head of the first guy that tries to climb over the tables. 

Unluckily for her, the man's head is massive and breaks the chair. Thankfully, the man is knocked backwards, so she has enough time to grab another chair. She loses three more chairs like that, but she manages to remove that cohort of men.

Feeling pretty good, all her excitement drains out of her when she realizes that Finn  _ still  _ hasn't moved from in front of the table. He's standing there dumbly, as though he has never seen a girl fight before. She must be pretty impressive, though, if he's gaping that much.

"Finn, get out of here!" she cries, pointing at the back door. "Now!"

"Not so fast," cries someone in the other group. 

Finn starts to run, but gun shots ring out, making both him and Rey freeze to the spot. 

"You move any closer to that hallway, and I'll kill you," one says.

Rey is annoyed, but she is glad that Finn is right in front of the karaoke machine. She turns to face him, one hand pushing outward, as though to tell him to slow down. Facing the enemy, she raises her hands and the gun, as does Finn. 

"Put your guns on the ground, and we won't kill you," demands another man, stepping forward with others in his wake.

Rey bends over, and Finn follows. As she places her gun on the table, she yells, "Push it, Finn!"

As Finn pushes the bulky karaoke machine forward, Rey grabs the abandoned billiard sticks on the table and drops them on the ground in front of the karaoke machine. When the slot machine-shaped beast rumbles and falls forward, Rey kicks the sticks under the machine, allowing her to roll it between the billiard tables. Then, she pushes it into the four approaching men. 

They flinch and dodge the rogue machine, and Rey grabs her gun and cleanly shoots three men in the shoulder or stomach, until only one man remains between her and the front door. She raises her head and cocks the gun, and the blond snarls at her. 

"That traitor is mine."

"Come and get him," she challenges. 

He gets a running start and hurdles over the machine, and Rey is ready with a stick, whacking the gun out of his hand mid-air. She twirls the stick back and tries to hit his knees, but he jumps back and grabs her stick. As they fight for control of it, the stick breaks, making both curse. 

Rey, however, sees an opening. She takes her end and aims for his chest. He pushes her away, and she uses the momentum from his push to do a spinning roundhouse kick, hitting him square in the chest. 

Within seconds, he is on the ground, out cold.

Finn rushes up to her. "That was so cool! Your moves are even better than Dameron's!"

"Oh. Thank you," she says, blushing slightly. "Don't let Poe hear that. Speaking of, where is he?"

"Out front. I'll show you," he says, rushing out as she follows.

Rey isn't used to the praise; she's always tried to stay hidden and not be recognized. She always thought she was meant to support Poe, Ben, and others. She complements Ben well, or at least she did when they were in school together. 

But that time is no more. Rey is on a new path, and she doesn't know where it leads. 

Right now, it leads to a disheveled and bloody Poe, limping toward them with a huge grin on his face.

"I told you Kira would save you, Finn! I was starting to get worried about you, though."

"No time to talk. There's a bounty on my head; we need to escape now," says Finn, looking around. "How are we escaping?"

Poe throws Rey the keys to his Aston Martin. "In style."

"Where are we headed?" asks Rey as she and Finn go to either side of Poe, helping him wobble to the sports car some ways away. Poe slings his arm around their necks like he's drunk, but he's leaning more on Finn, at least. 

"HQ."

Rey raises an eyebrow. "But your mission-"

"Was not as successful as I wanted," interrupts Poe, looking ashamed for once. "There's some top secret information I need to share with M-"

"I already know they're building another superweapon. Tell me the rest."

Poe perks up at that, leaning against her. "I see. Looks like you're all ready to take my place. Now you just need to get the intel from me, and you  _ know _ my weakness." His bad, left hand jerks limply against her skin, still trying to toy with her short hair. However, all he manages to do is cringe in pain, and she is unamused. 

You're injured, and you  _ still _ hit on me. Do you ever stop, Dameron?"

"Poe. Call me Poe, Kira," he replies, reminding her yet again. "And not for you. I see a beautiful woman, and I must flirt. It's one of my life's mantras."

Rey smiles at him for the compliment, and then she notices the car is close, sighing in relief. "Almost there,  _ Poe _ . Those men could wake up any minute now." 

"Don't worry about them; I left them a present," says Poe smugly. 

As they almost reach the car, Rey hears the telltale sound of an explosion, and she refuses to look back, running faster. 

"Don't look at the explosion, Finn," coaches Poe nonchalantly. "Cool guys don't look at explosions. We just blow things up and then walk away."

"Right," deadpans Finn as Rey chuckles. 

Rey starts the car, and they speed across the plaza, out of the way of the explosion and toward the airport. 

On the opposite end of the plaza, tucked in a corner under a sleek, modern building, stands a paused film crew arguing and gesticulating wildly. Earlier, they were arguing about the direction of their film. Now they're arguing about missing prime footage of an explosion. 

To their side sits their expensive camera on a tripod, and one man with a black mullet and gray suit stands behind the camera, having left the argument earlier when he saw movement. He's turned, recording the three cool figures leaving the cantina and escaping in an Aston Martin.

When mullet man can no longer see the car, he turns off the camera and pockets the memory stick slyly before shoving the camera into the hands of the nearest man. 

Distancing himself from the oblivious idiots around him, he mimes patting and searching his pockets. In a loud, pouty voice, he throws up his hands and cries, "Aw man, I'm all out of cash! I gotta find an ATM so I can get some Del Taco. See you guys later."

They barely notice him leaving, and he wears a smug smirk as he pulls out his phone when he nears his Silencer, parked five blocks away. "Phasma, Ren here. Tell Snoke I've got information on our traitor and the people he's helping. Tell him to start pulling records on female spies in the Resistance. It seems Dameron's replacement has shown herself at last."

He tries not to think about the way Dameron was flirting with his partner, even while injured, and especially not the bright smile she wore in response. 

Kylo knows that no woman is immune to Dameron's charms; that isn't the issue. The problem is the smile, because it reminds him of another smile, on a different young woman. One whose light was extinguished too soon, at least according to Snoke.

He doesn't believe that, though. If Luke somehow escaped, then so did she. He's sure she’s hidden far away, having either forgotten him or is passionately hating him. 

He ought to let go of her. Snoke has told him to do so multiple times. She’s a weakness of his, one that he can't afford right now.

He's  _ finally  _ got a lead for Snoke, and his end goal is in sight. He can’t afford distractions, so he decides to put Rey out of his mind for good. He needs to focus on the new wildcard in this high stakes chess game.

The girl.

He'll have information on her before he gets back to Snoke, and he'll decide how best to remove her. He listens to his sometimes-partner before he replies, "I've seen her tail me before; she's a fighter." He pauses while his free hand brushes against the wallet inside his pocket, absentmindedly toying with a wrinkled photo, ten years old. "How? There were at least ten men trying to kill the traitor in there, and she came out with barely a scratch. We have to watch her carefully. I'm leaving now."

Before he leaves, he stalks over to the smoking carcass of a cantina. Pulling out his wallet, he sees the two photos kept there, one of a young woman sitting in a meadow, her bright smile for him alone. The photo is wrinkled horribly from how often he touches it, as compared to the one that is pristine behind it. It’s the same woman, long hair pulled back into three buns and smiling at him, rather than the camera. A much younger, more naive version of him has eyes for her only, and he hates his ears that stand out prominently from the short haircut Luke insisted on. 

Some dreams are never meant to be. He throws the photo of the two of them into the smoldering ruins, letting the past die. He has no future with her; she’ll never understand now. All the same, he still holds onto the other photo, unable to let go of her.

His only regret.

\-------------------------

Meanwhile, back inside the Aston Martin DB5, Finn recounts all of Rey's exploits to Poe, who is duly impressed. 

"Kira, with those kinds of moves, you may get promoted to 00 status. We need more agents now that I'm injured momentarily. You ready to tangle with the big, bad Kylo Ren?"

Rey is  _ not _ , but that's not an appropriate answer. She's saved Finn and Poe, and with it done, what comes then? Is the collision with Ben inevitable? It's clear now that everything will never be the same again for her, and she can't tell if she is excited by the chance to step out of the shadows or afraid of confronting her past. 

But that still small voice continues to whisper in her ear, and she listens, knowing that there's no point in worrying about the future. 

"Yes, I'm ready to do the next right thing," she declares, receiving a friendly pat from Poe.

Finn smiles brightly from the back seat.

"But I'm afraid," she admits candidly, remembering all the times Poe had confided in her when she had been new and following him around. 

"Courage isn't the absence of fear, but the triumph over it. It just means you're ready to face it and kick its butt like you did earlier while being afraid," says Finn from the back seat, surprising both agents.

"I like him; let's keep him around." Poe is impressed, just as Rey is. They share a look of agreement before Poe faces his new friend.

"Wait until I tell you all the intel I have on the First Order," says Finn. "We're going to destroy the First Order, brick by brick."

As Poe makes an inspiring speech about being the spark that will light the fire to burn down the First Order, Rey focuses on the road and not the last fire she experienced, the one that almost killed her. She wants these things as much as them, but she fears the unknown. 

And rightly so. She has no concept of what she has awakened or set in motion.

**  
  
  
**


	2. View to a Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a 007 movie until he receives a mission from M and gadgets from Q.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags, please.

_ " _

_ Meeting you with a view to a kill _

_ Face to face in secret places, feel the chill _

_ Nightfall covers me, but you know the plans I'm making _

_ Still overseas, could it be the whole Earth opening wide _

_ A sacred why, a mystery gaping inside _

_ A week is why, until we _

_ Dance into the fire _

_ That fatal kiss is all we need _

_ Dance into the fire _

_ To fatal sounds of broken dreams _

_ Dance into the fire." _

"So, who wants to bet that M will put me on full sick leave, only for me to be excused and put on partial duty?"

Rey rolls her eyes as she drives into downtown D'qar, glad to be back. It feels routine and expected. 

Unlike the rest of her life. A plane ride and time to think about the full ramifications of what occurred in Takodana still hasn't made her feel comfortable, especially because of what Maz had told her. 

If Ben - her Ben - was willing to kill San Tekka, what would he do to her when he recognized her?

At a soul-deep level, she hopes he does recognize her, if only because she hopes he still has some shred of humanity in him. 

She wants to believe it, but she is beginning to doubt he does. If he could kill their old teacher in cold blood, he could do worse to her, the one person who knows him better than anyone.

Or did she know him now? Was he a husk of what he once was? Did he now only care about power? His family had always been rich, so it wasn't that. She thought he cared more about his family, in living up to the legacy left him and finishing what his grandfather had started. 

"How could they put you on partial duty? You can hardly move!" cries Finn, now quite comfortable with them both after being squished between them on a flight back. 

Poe smirks, and Rey shakes her head in disbelief. "Poe, no."

"What's that, Rey? You want to give me the thorough physical this time, instead of Doctor Tico?" asks Poe, leaning in and laying a warm hand on Rey's arm.

Rey shrugs him off, as she always does. Poe is the biggest playboy she knows, and he would flirt with anyone who had two legs given half the chance. He has chemistry with a sack of potatoes; he’s  _ that  _ good.

He is very different from Ben in that way; Ben never flirts with anyone when on a mission. His stoic, good looks usually make the women fall over themselves, but not in as large of numbers as Poe. They flock to him like college students to free pizza. Poe is a beacon of suave charm, ready to make every woman feel desirable. Or at the very least, to give them a good time. 

"No. You need to rest, Poe. Don't do it," she warns. 

"What am I missing?" asks Finn, sticking his head in between them, tired of being left out. 

Poe turns to face Finn, resting his arms behind his head and leaning back with a smug grin. 

"What you're missing out on is Paige Tico, the best doctor of the Resistance. She just replaced Kalonia, and she is...a credit to her profession," says Poe, eyes far away from the last visit he paid her. 

"The last time he visited her, M had just assigned him desk duty for a month. You should've seen him; he looked like a lost, kicked puppy. You would've thought he was demoted," says Rey, shaking her head. 

"It felt like it. At least that time, they assigned me to Tico rather than Holdo." Poe's face draws closer to Finn's. He whispers, "She  _ exudes  _ power and confidence the way M does, and it's hot. I tried a stunt with her, and she doubled my time off."

"He still hasn't forgiven her for it, either," quipped Rey. "Look at that sourpuss face."

"I'm more disappointed that my lines didn't work. She's immune to them. I always wondered why she was different; most likely because I was in way more pain then than I am now. Kira is sadly immune as well.” Poe gives her a puppy-dog face, which she ignores. “No other women are."

"M included?" asks Rey, causing Finn to a double-take. 

"Wait, M's a woman?"

"Of course," says Poe, waving his hand. "She founded the thing after the Empire fell. She knows all things, has spies everywhere, and can take one look at you and just  _ know  _ if you're lying."

"She sounds scary." Finn pulls back, settling in his seat. "She might be a close second in scariness to Kylo Ren."

Rey can't help but chuckle, imagining Ben has learned that trait from his mother. 

"You never met Snoke? I hear he is a creepy, disgusting guy," comments Poe. "Few have met him."

"I haven't, but Ren has many times. Gets phone calls from him often."

Rey’s burning curiosity finally wins over. "Did you spend a lot of time with Ren? What was he like?" 

"Yes, tell us, Finn. I want to know more about this guy so I’m ready for him next time," says Poe, leaning in eagerly.

Poe knows him, but doesn't truly know him. He knows M had a son, but he was said to be gone, out of the picture. Everyone assumes that he was dead, and M has never corrected them.

No one but Rey and Q know the truth, that she is aware of. Kylo had done a superb job of covering up all possible connections between the names after he left. 

"Ren is a quiet, scary guy. He never talks, unless it's to command you to do something. His face is a blank, emotionless mask, but his eyes…"

Finn shivers. "I'll have nightmares about those eyes for weeks. With one look, he sees into your soul. It's dark and cold."

"I got that much from my past outings with him, but what else? Surely there's some personal detail about him you know or saw," insists Poe. 

"He's devoted to the First Order. I've never seen a man yell at or injure so many others because they dared question Snoke's orders."

Dread builds in the pit of Rey's stomach, her worst fears coming true. If this is the case, she can't trust him. He’s liable to kill her since she’s an agent of the Resistance; if he knew her true identity, he would kill her the first chance he got in order to further the new Empire. 

Her childhood friend and first love is truly gone. All she wants to do is go to him, run her hands through his hair, and tell him that it’s her, that he can stop now. That they will figure it out. But she can’t. All she wants to do now is cry, but she’s surrounded by people. 

"He's got the best shot I've ever seen. Also, a massive guy. He's-"

"Finn, buddy, you're missing the point. What  _ personal  _ things about him have you seen? Interested in women? Men?"

"Definitely women," says Rey, shocking them both. Their saucer-sized eyes zero in on her, making her blush. Poe even moves his favorite sunglasses down to take a closer look at her. 

"How do you know that?" asks Finn. “I would’ve guessed, but still.”

"He could've fooled me. Last time I saw him in Coruscant, he didn't  _ look  _ at a woman."

"Um." 

That is the moment she realizes that if she tells them  _ how  _ she knows, she'd be revealing her connection to Kylo as well. She isn't about to admit that he had kissed her hair on a few occasions, when alone in the meadow together, usually when she needed comfort. 

Except that one time, right before he left.

She didn’t understand then why he had done it, and sometimes, she still wonders. She was seventeen, almost eighteen, and Ben was her crush, kissing her cheek out of the blue. He never said why, and she guessed for years afterward. However, once it became clear he wasn’t coming back for her, other questions appeared. Why did he try to kill her? Why didn’t he take her with him? Why did he abandon her, just like everyone else? 

She wants to lash out and punish him, to make him feel the raging pain and feelings of abandonment that continue to haunt her to this day. 

"Last time I tailed him."

Poe narrows his eyes, not quite believing her but unwilling to say anything. Rey uses the road as her excuse to avoid eye contact, seeing the familiar river up ahead and turning down the ramp to the hidden entrance. 

"Oh look, we're here. Poe, your shirttails are untucked."

He gasps like a prima dona, tucking it in hurriedly, and Finn doesn't know what to do with this while Rey silently laughs at Poe's antics.

"Who are you trying to impress? The doctor?" asks Finn when Poe is done. 

"Oh no. I'll untuck it and roll up my sleeves for her. All the ladies love a little skin, right, Kira?"

She shrugs. "He knows he'll get grilled by M if he doesn't."

Finn looks ready to say something, but Poe quickly pipes in, mocking Leia's tone as he straightens up. "A proper agent is well-dressed, pleasant, and always puts his or her best foot forward. We are not  _ savages,  _ or worse... ewoks."

The way Poe hisses the last word makes Rey snort as she parks the car, barriers surrounding them. 

"What are ewoks? I've heard of them, but that's it."

Poe and Rey stare at Finn as though he had said that he works in sanitation, rather than as Ren's bodyguard. Poe never liked them because he grew up close to them, and Rey interacted with them while at Luke’s academy.

"They're a indigenous group of people who almost ate Q, Chewie, and M's husband. M likes them enough, but she was glad that Threepio was there to interpret and explain."

All conversation drops off at that point as Rey rolls the window down, letting red lights cover and enter the car, inspecting each person. The inspection stops at Finn, which is when a tinny voice comes over the speaker of the car.

"Explain yourself, sir!"

Finn jumps out of his seat, standing and trying to move as far away from the speakers as possible. Poe is laughing, enjoying it too much.

"Threepio, this is the informant. He has much to share with Artoo."

"Let them through," comes a low voice, roughened by age. 

"Of course, ma'am, er, M."

"Wait a second...was that M?  _ The  _ M?" asks Finn, still not sitting. "She sounds scary, too."

Poe’s face is dead serious. "She is, and we talk to her first, buddy. Be ready to tell the truth."

"I'm afraid.” He doesn’t understand why Poe laughs, which only makes him more hysterical. “What if she doesn't think I'm telling the truth? What if-"

Finn's voice keeps on rising in fear, and Poe’s levity vanishes to try to calm him down. "Sit down, buddy. You'll fall over and injure yourself. It'll be fine."

Finn points to the dark tunnel awaiting them ahead. "Fine? How will it be fine if she doesn't trust me? I should've escaped-"

There's a note of finality when Poe interrupts. "You need to calm down. You're being too loud. Breathe, buddy. You are somebody that we don't know, but I'll vouch for you."

As Finn continues to freak out, clutching the top of the chair, Rey maneuvers them through the tunnel . She focuses on the booby traps Luke has rigged throughout the place, random spikes and oil spills at various intervals.

"But what if something changed? What if what I know is bad?”

“Hey, are you okay?" asks Poe. “I’m not trying to mess with your self-expression, but I've learned a lesson that stressing and obsessing about somebody else is no fun. You need to just stop this.”

Finn barely hears him. “I'll be wanted by both sides, when I should've not picked one at all-"

"You just need to take a seat and then try to restore the peace within you," says Poe, leaning back and forcing Finn to sit. "For my peace of mind and your safety. Control your urges to scream about all the people you hate; we'll take care of you. I promise."

Finn finally calms down, just as Rey parks. As soon as they get out, an older man with a grizzled beard is out there, greeting them.

"Can it be that Dameron actually returned one of my cars in good shape? Be still my heart."

"Nope. I didn't drive it back," says Poe, getting out and tossing Luke Skywalker a carefree grin. "But I tried. You should've seen the explosion I let off in Takodana, Q. We blew that cantina joint; you would've been proud."

The older man huffs and takes the keys from Rey. "More like shaking my head."

"Hey, the old dinosaur knows slang! Look at you, grandpa," jokes Poe, heading for the door.

"This old dinosaur can still show you some new tricks, young pup. Give me BB-8."

Poe's eyes go wide, hiding his watch. "Why?"

"Because he needs an update."

Poe is still hesitant, rubbing his watch's face. If he could've cooed at it, he would have. His voice is hesitant. "You'll take good care of my baby?"

"I always do. I'm not the one who lost the last seven of them," grumbles Q, putting out his hand. "The glasses, too."

Poe is ready to declare mutiny, clutching his glasses. "But we've never been separated-"

"I'd like to be separated from you," mutters Luke in exasperation.

The two seemingly random objects are linked together with AI, named BB-8. BB-8 allows Poe to check for heat signatures and look up faces in the Resistance's database of people, among other useful traits, and he is Poe's best friend and true love. After more moaning and complaining from Poe, he hands over his beloved toys. Luke leads them through a complicated series of stairwells. 

"This place is more confusing than Hogwarts," complains Finn as they walk, now out of breath. "What's the point?"

"What's the point of it being secret if you can enter it easily? Obviously we have to make it as confusing as possible. Oh, do watch that oil stain. It's been known to kill people," deadpans Luke. 

Finn’s eyebrows reach his hairline. "How?"

"Someone show the newbie please. I have important work to do, like making sure I create something that'll be used once and destroyed within hours of being given."

Luke disappears, and Rey laughs. She digs an empty can out of her pocket and drops it on the shiny stain, only for three white beams of light to shoot out and impale the can. 

"Woah! You should guard that hole or something! I could fall down it and die," says Finn, creeping along the wall.

"That's rather the point," says Rey. "In an emergency, we can push a bad guy down there."

"There has  _ got _ to be an easier way," marvels Finn, not over it as they enter the compound, through metal detectors and bomb sniffers.

When at last they make it to headquarters, they split up, Rey going to her desk and writing up her findings. She can't help but laugh as Poe approaches the admin for M, Kaydel Connix. She has the biggest grin on her face, and it only gets bigger as Poe leans on his forearms on her desk.

"Kay, you're looking lovelier than that daisy on your desk. Is that new? Boyfriend? Cute boyfriend? Finally giving up on me and going to greener pastures?"

"Maybe. But perhaps I can be persuaded to change to my mind," she teases, booping his nose with her pen.

"Connix, his nose is coveted by women all over the globe. I'll thank you not to ruin it with ink," says Leia Organa-Solo as her door opens. 

"Right! Of course, M!"

"Dameron, stop flirting with every woman in sight. Get in here."

With a wink, Poe is gone, leaving Kaydel sighing again. Finn is not far behind Poe, if looking pale at the stern look the older woman gives him.

Just as Rey finishes her report, Poe and Finn leave Leia's office. Finn is smiling and in front of a downcast, determined Poe as they head toward Doctors Tico and Holdo.

Poe isn't accepting any help, and Rey doesn't understand until Poe declares, "I'm seeing Doctor Holdo."

"I get to see Doctor Tico," says Finn, looking excited. 

Rey laughs and wishes them both luck.

"I don't need luck;  _ you _ do." Poe's eyes rove between her and Leia's office, sparkling with some unknown knowledge. 

"Kenobi. My office. Now."

Her back straightens without thinking, the commands from Leia always eliciting a certain response. "Yes, M!"

Seated comfortably, Leia's grim face finally reveals a tiny, weary smile. "Rey, welcome back."

This warm familiarity in her voice won't last long; it never does. Rey knows that tone; Leia has bad news for her. She tries to prepare herself, but she’s not ready for worse things. "I appreciate the welcome."

The older woman pushes some papers forward. "I read your report and heard much of your heroic deeds. You've been busy. Well done."

"That's a high compliment coming from you. Thank you."

Rey is unable to meet her boss's eyes, though. She's afraid of what's coming. Her throat is tight, and dread makes her queasy. 

"So you heard what my idiot son did, too?"

"Yes. Ben."

Rey had thought she could make it, but she couldn't. Just saying his name brings back every warm, beautiful memory of him, of a tall, gangly teen with a mop of hair who taught her when no one else would, who only smiled for her, and who made her life feel like it had belonging and meaning for the first time. 

Her friend, the young man she loved, is gone. Out of reach. No longer hers. He didn't choose her, and she is lost without him. Is heartbroken all over again because she naively clung to hope and the past, that he would come back for her. The betrayal feels so much worse now for reasons she can’t explain.

Leia gets up at the sound of Rey's sob. Sitting beside her, she places a comforting hand on Rey's. "I'm sorry. I miss him, too."

"Please don't ask me to do what I think you are. I can't do it. I can't kill Ben. You know I love him still," begs Rey with tear-stained eyes. "I can't."

"Rey, I know I'm asking a lot of you, but we have no choice. Poe is either stuck at his desk or in limited mobility, and everyone else has been similarly rendered useless in the field by my idiotic, if talented son."

Rey still can't look at her. "He's doing this on purpose-"

"Of course he is. Which is why we need  _ you _ . You're different because you really know him, having gone to school with him. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Kira Kenobi. You're my only hope."

Rey shakes her head, recognizing that line from stories she heard years ago. Still, Leia persists.

"Your country needs you, now more than ever."

"I've been trained to do so much. I could kill countless henchmen, even Snoke given the chance. But not Ben." Rey meets Leia's eyes with a new intensity. "I can't...not until I know there's no trace of the man I love left in him."

"Just do the right thing: find the superweapon and destroy it. If he doesn't kill everyone, why should you have to?" asks Leia. 

"Oh."

“I’ve lost too many in this war already; I don’t want to lose him any more than you,” confides Leia tiredly, sighing loudly. “I thought I’d seen everything. Felt everything.”

Rey's mind latches onto the idea she had never thought of previously. Hope starts to bloom as fast as it leaves. She still has to confront Ben. 

Worry enters her eyes. "Do you think he'll recognize me?"

Leia understands, squeezing her hand. "Do you want him to?"

"Yes? No? Oh, I don't know," moans Rey, still on edge and close to tears again. "I'm afraid I'll go weak at the knees or suddenly forget all my training in front of him."

The older woman huffs out a laugh. "I doubt that."

"How? Why?" asks Rey, baffled.

"Because the moment you see him, you'll remember what he did to Dameron and Lor San Tekka."

Rey grins at that. The thought of  _ anyone  _ hurting her friends and coworkers does tend to make her lash out impulsively sometimes. "That's possible."

“I know it to be so.” Leia stands, all softness and vulnerability gone from her mein. She is now the war-hardened, broken leader who has lost the most in this ongoing struggle and who still holds on to hope, even when it seems impossible. In her sad eyes is the hope that Rey and her dauntless spirit are all that she needs to finally win this war. 

When she’s seated again, Leia reads an email, shakes her head, and pushes a button. “I’m getting too old for this. I wish Han would learn the valachord already.”

Rey does a double-take, unprepared for that knowledge and that blast from the past. “I beg your pardon?” 

“It’s a long-standing joke between Han and I that I’ll retire when he learns to play the valachord, in honor of his old mentor. However, he continues to do whatever smuggling missions with Chewie that he’s doing, and so I stay here, hoping that I’ll stop the First Order before Han finally becomes serious about settling down with me.”

“I see. Ben once mentioned it to me, but not in that context. I thought it was a different joke between him and Han,” muses Rey, tilting her head.

“Oh, it probably is. It means something different to each of us. To me, it’s retirement. To Han, it’s making it further in his life than his old mentor. But you don’t care about this. Let’s get back on topic. There’s not a moment to lose.”

Both take a moment to let the air clear, and then Leia is pulling out a Walther P99 semi-automatic pistol for her, different from Poe’s 7.65mm Walther PPK. That could only mean one thing.

“You have a new mission. You’re going to find and destroy this new superweapon being built by the First Order. Because of it, I’m granting you 00 status. Congratulations, Agent 007. Welcome to the big leagues.”

Rey’s breath catches in her throat, her whole body on edge. She’s not ready for this. She has no idea where to go or what to do next. “Thank you for your confidence in me, ma’am. I think it’s misplaced.”

Leia chuckles and hits a button. “I doubt it. Since this job is rather big for your first one, you’ll have help. Gentlemen, if you’ll join us?”

The door opens, and a radiant Poe enters, along with Finn. “Hey, congrats, Kira! You’re secret agent girl now! They’ve given you a number, and I know they’ve taken away your name.”

“Dameron, do you want to go on this mission, or not? This is serious.” Leia is shaking her head as she reviews documents, but Rey is just relieved that Poe is on board with her. Poe and Finn sit on either side of her, and she is encouraged. If she’s got help, what can go wrong?

Poe’s casual lounging is put to a stop, saluting his boss. “I do. Let’s get down to business... to defeat the First Order.”

Finn’s gaze darts between everyone present. “I’m still worried. I’m putting a huge target on you by accompanying you-”

Leia holds up a stern hand, her eyes daring him to speak further. “You’re the saddest bunch I ever met. One’s injured but willing, another scared but has all the information, and the other not aware of her own strength, afraid to fight. Don’t worry; I’ll fix that.”

Leia’s smirk sends a shudder of concern through Finn, and Rey grins. Poe is living for it. “She’s going to make a man out of us!”

“You better believe it.” Leia looks so sure of herself, and strangely, that helps Rey feel more comfortable with what she is about to do. “Heed my every order, and you might survive this mission without injury, unlike Dameron over here. Now, Dameron, tell Kira what you discovered in Tuanal. Storm, fill in the blanks.”

“After dropping you off in Takodana, I went to the rendezvous point with San Tekka.”

Back straight, legs crossed, there is no levity in Poe Dameron anymore. This is the side of him that has made him Leia’s top agent, the daring go-getter ready to tackle any assignment, and able to be serious when called for. Finn is slowly learning as he spends more time in Poe’s presence, and it makes him calm down, as well as ready to put aside his fears for the moment, to do the right thing.

“What Poe didn’t know was that Kylo Ren had intercepted the meeting details, so we were all in place, surrounding the building when he arrived. We had cameras and wires set up, recording every word.”

Leia is stoic, but Rey sees the quiver at her mouth, the same one her son has when something doesn’t work out as wanted. She’s worried and scared, just like everyone else. She’s just better at hiding it, and Rey’s heart goes out to her, wishing she were stronger and better equipped, the agent Leia needs. 

“We got down to business right away. I asked him if there was a superweapon being built, and if it was similar to the Death Star based on how much mining activity had been happening. He said yes, mentioning that anonymous buyers were also trying to buy more kyber crystals on the black market.”

It sounded much like Rey’s conversation with Maz so far, which didn’t surprise her. Maz and San Tekka were old friends.

“That was when he gave me a black fob. It leads to another fob being held by a contact he made recently, someone named Kuiil. He helped build part of the new superweapon and knows its location. San Tekka gave me the fob, instructing me to go to Arvala. There, I could get the answers we need.” Poe looks hopeful, but Rey sees the sadness in his eyes. There’s a huge “but” coming, and he isn’t proud. “He also said that a wayfinder exists that could lead us to the new superweapon since it is said to be on a remote island, but he had no other useful information.”

Finn jumps in. “At that point, Kylo Ren entered the building, commanding us to kill anyone who left the building that wasn’t him. I didn’t understand why when the building was full of people. I followed him inside, guarding the door along with one other. I was ashamed of what I heard.” Finn looks like a man defeated, truly ashamed of himself. “I saw him kill people on his way to the room, all in the name of removing witnesses. Innocents. He walked in, demanding the fob at once.”

“I had already hidden the fob, and when I heard gunshots, San Tekka tried to get me to leave. I was ready to sneak out while he distracted Kylo Ren, but Ren was too fast. They had the strangest conversation; apparently the guy used to teach Ren? Despite that, Ren’s face never changed, never acknowledging his past or showing any sympathy. Just told him he was right, that he wasn’t going to deny the truth that was his family.” As Poe breathes heavily, she knows the hard part is coming next. “Seconds later, he shot him in the heart before rounding on me, demanding the fob and telling me I was surrounded. I fought.”

“It was not much of a fight, to be honest,” commented Finn, making Poe give him a side-long glare. “What? It wasn’t. That dude’s a beast; he’s huge! Just punching you once sent you to the ground, and then he proceeded to crush your ankle and wrist until you gave him the fob.”

Poe’s face sours. “I was in pain, and the fob slipped out. Honest! Once he had it, he was gone, setting fire to the building. I couldn’t move.”

Finn looks even more heartbroken. “As soon as Ren told us to torch the building, I didn’t want any more part in the First Order. They said they were going to fix the world, to bring peace and order, but they weren’t. They were ruthless and cold, wanting power only. I killed the guy beside me and helped Poe out of the building just before it collapsed. At some point, I’m sure Ren noticed us escaping and told Kanjiklub to kill me since we were running in the direction of Takodana.”

Leia stands, mouth set in a line but ready. “Now you understand why I need the three of you to leave almost immediately. Time is racing toward us till the First Order finds Kuiil. Since they’re building the weapon, they’ll remove all traces of their illegal activities with the fob. You need to go to Arvala and find Kuiil, along with the location of the new superweapon. The wayfinder’s location is secondary; we’ll only seek it out if that first path doesn’t work. Kira, you’re the lead on this mission, but I expect you to listen to Poe. He has much experience. Report to Q. You’re not suited for the desert country; he’ll make sure you are. Notify me as soon as you find something. You’re dismissed.”

“You can count on us, M!” cries Poe, standing at attention, trying to hide the cringe as he places weight on his foot.

“That better only be a hard strain; otherwise, that brace will be useless to you,” comments Leia. “Get going.”

“We are,” says Finn, following the others out of their superior’s room. “Where are we going?”

“To see Q, of course.”

The trio goes deeper underground still, until they arrive at the cavernous lab where Q has made his home in recent years. Poe has a tearful reunion with BB-8, and while he’s distracted, Luke approaches Rey.

“Is it true? Is there another Death Star being built?”

“Something like it,” she replies. “We won’t be sure until we find it.”

“How is it being powered? Will it be a large amount of kyber crystals, unlike the Death Star, or using another synthetic crystal like Anakin had created specially for Palpatine?”

“I wish I knew. Either way, we’ll stop it.”

Luke’s eyes drift off. “I always wondered if Dad’s compressed crystal survived the explosion, buried somewhere amid the rubble on Kef Bir. I tried searching for it once, but I never found anything. Unless it exploded at the same time as the rest of the weapon, it still exists. Something that concentrated and powerful would have evidence of it being destroyed.” 

Rey’s face lights up, the thought of discussing kyber crystals with someone who actually researched kyber crystals like Obi-Wan. “That’s right! I never thought about that. The one that Anakin made in particular for the Emperor was imbued with something extra that no one ever figured out-”

“Which is why all synthetic crystals were banned after the Empire fell.” Luke looks around, sighing when he sees the blank stares on two other faces. “I believe we’re boring those two. Shall I distract them?” 

Walking toward the newest member of the Resistance, Luke gives Finn gadgets of his own for the mission, including weapons and rappelling equipment. Finn is beyond thrilled, practically jumping and up and down like a child.

“Since there’s a price on your head, here’s some sets of facial hair you can wear, along with these glasses. They’re a less-complicated version of playboy’s glasses over here, and you can talk to each other through them. Try them on and see.”

Finn is shaking with excitement. “These are the coolest things ever! Look at me; I’m a big deal now.”

“Sure are, big deal. Do me a favor and don’t drop them in a toilet like loverboy over here has done.”

Poe is aghast at having his dark secrets revealed, turning to study some prototypes while Finn and Rey laugh. 

“You got any special masks that change my face entirely, just in case this facial hair doesn’t pan out?” asks Finn innocently.

Luke is horrostruck and indignant. “First, the facial hair  _ will  _ work, if you apply it correctly. Second, what kind of tech are you imagining? That’s mission impossible, far above my current research paygrade.”

“Sorry, sorry, man! Forget I ever said,” says Finn, throwing up his hands and not wanting to stir up more drama with Luke. “I can’t thank you enough for this. When I was first asked to accompany Poe, I was scared. I thought I’d compromise the mission, or worse.”

“Nah, don’t fear on that account. The First Order already knows who we are, so we don’t care. They already want us dead, so no use for fear here. The haters are gonna hate; shake it off and feel the power that comes from knowing you’re a wanted man for doing the right thing,” says Poe, approaching Finn and trying to frame it differently.

“Thanks, man!”

“Anytime!”

“While those two carry on their bromance-”

“What, nothing more for me?” sniffs Poe. “I’m hurt, Q. That cuts deeply, old friend.”

“Emphasis on old, I’m sure,” mutters Luke, shaking his head. “You’re injured. No toys for you.”

“He’s just jealous,” stage-whispers Poe to Finn.

“Even though I’m still better-looking, cleverer, and more intelligent than he is? Sure,” comments Luke, earning a chuckle from Rey.

“I know the truth, even if Poe will never admit it,” says Rey, making Finn laugh. 

“Don’t think flattering me is going to help you get more toys than that playboy over there, though,” says Luke, giving her a sly look. “You already have the standard issue gun. Given what I know of your preferences, I’ve been preparing for this moment for some time.”

“How long? How did you know she would be raised to 00 status?” asks Poe, truly curious as he walks forward. “I could’ve been fine.”

“I’ve been preparing for the eventuality that she would. Not necessarily now, but I do think now is best, given her...familiarity with the topic at hand,” says Luke, giving Rey a significant look. “As you might recall, I’m the one who brought her to work here five years ago.”

“Why is that a big deal?” asks Finn, not understanding.

“We were  _ all  _ shocked when Luke recruited another person to be a spy. He swore he never would again after Kylo Ren. He had a whole school that went up in flames because of Kylo Ren ten years ago,” explains Poe in hushed tones as Finn’s looks on in horror. “Everyone but him and Ren perished. All the students’ bodies are buried nearby.”

Rey cringes at the mention, especially because the anniversary of her “death” is coming soon. She  _ despises  _ being reminded of that day. 

“They were my greatest failure, but I still live in hope,” says Luke, his eyes shut to hide the pain and regret that lingers after so many years. His eyes open, landing on Rey. “I’ve always believed no one’s ever really gone; someone still could come back and help if we tried.”

“Ren? You’re funny,” says Finn dismissively. “Ren will never turn; he’s so far gone. There’s no light left in him.”

Luke shrugs and motions for Rey to follow him. When they come to his work table, he takes two plastic earpieces and attaches them behind her ears. “This is a newer style of tech like Dameron’s. This time, it’s hidden. Tap on it three times to communicate with anyone. Twice for information around you. One time to shut it off and hide it. Got it?”

“Yes. Show me more.” Rey’s face glows with excitement, and Luke is caught up in it, just as he always was when teaching her years ago. “What other things have you devised?”

With each item he mentions, he mimes using them before giving them to her or putting them on her person.

“A ring that uses high frequency waves to shatter glass, should you need a quick exit. A belt that doubles as a rappelling line. An armband with a couple useful toys hidden for you to discover later.” He pauses to handle a piece of cloth carefully. “This thin vest should be worn under your clothes; it has kyber crystal shards embedded in it, which should make it impenetrable to bullets, according to my test results. Finally, the last two items, my crowning achievements.”

The pride in his voice as he leads her to the long hall tied to his lab heightens Rey’s joy that he has been planning so much for her. As she walks by him, he says, “Dameron may be Leia’s golden child and legacy, but you’re mine after so many years. I expect great things from you.” 

“I hope I can make you proud.” Nerves eat at her, but Luke’s face tells her she should fear nothing. If he thought it was worthwhile for her to come back after being away five years, then he must’ve seen something.

“Stay alive, and you will.”

“Now  _ that  _ I can promise,” she says, nudging his elbow. “I’ve always been a survivor. Might have had a close call or two, but…”

Their eyes lock, and they share a look, one borne of shared loss, the kind that ripped their hearts out and laid them out bare before being stomped on by someone they had trusted most. That near-death experience is one they know all too well, making them bond together in unexpected ways ever since. Luke has had a soft spot for her since, even if neither will admit it.

Luke’s just glad that she is alive. “You made it.”

“With your help.” Her voice is soft, still grateful. 

“We helped each other.” His hand is warm, offering the comfort only he can give, and she wishes that she had more to show for all the years he devoted to teaching her besides a smoldering pile of ash.

Rey can still recall the day Ben burned down the school with alarming clarity. Still has nightmares about it. It was late at night, and she had walked down the long hall to get something to drink. That was when she smelled smoke. Immediately she called out Ben’s name, but he didn’t respond. Anxiety ate at her, telling her to jump out of the nearest window, but when she saw the bright orange flames consume the area around the window, she panicked. 

It all happened so fast. Helplessly she ran for the door, heart pounding in her chest and afraid for her feet because they were bare. Just when things with Ben were going well, and she was getting ready to enter the next phase of learning, all of it was snatched away from her. She was afraid she was going to die, and when she discovered that all the exits were blocked by fire, she didn’t want to go on. Ben still had not appeared despite her shouting his name through sobs repeatedly, and she regretted not dressing better, not being more observant. She ran to the hall and hid her head in a ball, hoping Ben would wake up and help her. 

Never had she felt so alone. So small. So helpless and utterly useless. As wood pieces fell to the floor and almost scorched her. None of the other students, some younger and some older than her, came for her because they were still asleep. When she realized that, she finally found a way to be helpful, leaving her ball and screaming up and down the halls as the flames closed in on her. With every knock on a door and lack of answer, she despaired a little more, fearing they had all been burned alive. She castigated herself for not acting sooner, instead of thinking of herself and curling into a ball. Every step brought the flames closer on both sides, and she didn’t want to die. Not like this, trembling in pain and fear. 

She was about to give up all hope until Luke awoke, pulling her into his room before the encroaching flames filled the hall around them, sure to kill them. Luke had opened up a panel in his floor, revealing a metal door and a room stocked with supplies and air, enough to keep them safe for three days. He pushed her into the room and locked them in, cradling her in his arms as she cried and repeated Ben’s name over and over again. Luke told her time and time again that Ben would survive, sure that he had helped others exit. That was the only thing that got her through those long days. When the men no longer stomped all over the area above them, they exited the safety of inside for a much more depressing reality: Ben was alive because he had started the fire himself. Worse, no one else had made it.

They had been the only survivors. They couldn’t save the other students and teachers, and that awful truth would haunt them always.

Luke snaps out of their shared nightmare first, determined to move on. “Now, I know you hate using a gun and prefer a staff, so I’ve created this. It’s virtually indestructible.” He shows her a metallic baton with built-in grips on the end, along with several buttons. His hands twist in opposite directions, and suddenly, the baton snaps into a staff. “This is thick, thick enough to resist every knife I’ve found. Several medieval weapons as well, but not for an extended time.”

Rey gives him a look asking why he was using medieval weapons, and he just shrugs, as though it were normal. Finn steps in close, and Luke glares at him.

“Don’t stand so close to me, big deal. This is a weapon; have some respect for it.”

Poe knows better and stays back. When he can’t convince Finn to move away, either, Luke gives up and moves on.

“If you press this button here, it’ll collapse on itself like so.”

“What’s this button do?” she asks curiously.

Luke smirks. “Try it and see. I think you’ll like it.”

Depressing the button, Rey gasps in morbid pleasure as the end of the baton shoots flames out of it. The only one  _ not  _ impressed is Finn because the flames travel far enough to just barely miss his face.

“Hey! Watch where you’re aiming that thing!”

“Hey, you should’ve walked away when I told you to,” muttered Luke, waving him off. “Noob.”

Finn is indignant. “That is dangerous! If you had mentioned that earlier-”

“And ruin the surprise for her?” scoffs Luke. “No.” 

“Finn, buddy, he may be a little loony, but he’s brilliant and makes everything for us. It’s best to listen to him, especially if you want more gadgets in the future,” says Poe, motioning for Finn to join him.

“But I’ve never seen spy gear before! This is so cool!”

“Wait until you see my final magic trick,” says Luke, pulling down on a lever and grinning as an empty trolley rolls forward. “This is my greatest creation.” 

Poe and Finn guffaw. “Q, I think you’ve finally lost it and are going blind. Leave the magic to the young pups, old chap,” says Poe, coming forward and giving Luke a condescending pat.

If Luke’s looks could kill, Poe’s body would’ve been jerked high into the sky before being pummeled against a wall to knock some sense into his skull. Alas, he cannot here, so he settles for flicking the hand off of him coldly and pressing on a keyfob in his pocket. A car horn honks, and suddenly, a car appears on top of the trolley.

“Wait a second, can that car become invisible? Why don’t I get sweet things like that as the Resistance’s best agent?” pouts Poe, pushing Finn aside to admire the Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, a sports car enthusiast's dream.

“Because  _ she  _ doesn’t say I’m losing it, old chap.” Luke’s voice is dripping with sarcasm, and he looks on proudly as Rey steps forward and goes to the driver’s side. “They call it the Vanquish; I call it the Vanish.”

“Ooh, that’s good,” says Rey, touching the leather interior. “Please tell me there’s an ejector seat in this thing.”

“Two, actually, along with several built-in guns and missiles on the front and back. It can’t go underwater like Dameron’s can-”

“This is better.”

“Good. More questions before you three head off? You’re dawdling.”

“No, Poe’s just moping,” says Finn, earning a jab from Poe.

“Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side!”

“But the old man is funny!”

Luke shakes his head. “Right. Off you go. Go save the world, and try to come back in one piece.”

“No promises since Poe is with me,” cries Rey, climbing in and making Luke’s face turn thoughtful.

Luke is surprised when Poe is in front of him, looking serious. “I’ll take good care of her and bring her back for you, Q. I promise.”

_ This  _ is why Luke spends every hour of his life inventing new things, especially for Poe. At the end of the day, Poe cares deeply. “Thank you, Dameron. We’re counting on you.”

They shake hands, all previous jokes forgotten in the name of the mission. In moments like this, their priorities line up, and they understand each other well, even if they are very different.

“Man, I’m so glad I’m with you guys now. You all have the coolest gadgets,” says Finn as they drive off.

“Of course we do! Everybody wants to be a spy, because the spy’s the only guy who refuses to die.”

“Cheers to not dying!”

As they drive off into the sunset toward Arvala, Rey is nervous but excited. She fears meeting Ben at last, but she hopes that they’ll somehow beat him there. 

Meanwhile, far away in Supremacy City, the newly-built capital of the First Order, Kylo Ren enters the skyscraper home to the intelligence branch of the quickly growing government. The city is laid out in a perfect grid design, no building or tree out of place. Everything is carefully ordered and maintained, and at the center of the city stands the gleaming fortress of the First Order, the Finalizer Building. All technology and weapons design is theorized and built there, along with the wide network of spies that carry out the First Order’s wishes, all under the careful watch of Supreme Leader Snoke. 

Kylo Ren had been handpicked by the new leader to join the First Order after years of clandestine meetings, and since then, Kylo has risen through the ranks to be the highest ranking operative in the field. He’s proud of how far he has come, and this new lead is the final puzzle piece.

The chrome elevator dings, and he watches through the glass as he speeds up to the top level, to Snoke himself, the office situated high up in the clouds, as close as anyone on earth will come to space. Outside his office, Bazine twirls her pen and gives Kylo come hither eyes, but Kylo never notices her. He only cares about her because she sits in front of Snoke’s door. Phasma is also there, so he gives her a copy of the photo prints he made.

“All of the facial recognition scans match up with what I’ve found so far,” he says, nodding in greeting. “You don’t need to look at them yourself.”

“Excuse me if I don’t trust you and want to get this right. You still let a traitor go free.”

Phasma is cold and stiff, taking the photos and looking them over for anything missed by the meticulous eyes of Kylo, barely acknowledging him. However, there’s a reason why Kylo is where he is;  _ nothing  _ is above his scrutiny. Right now, all he wants is to choke the power-hungry woman with the fist at his side, the constant reminders of his failure ever before him.

But he lets that pass to focus on more important things, such as the new spy’s face. It seems vaguely familiar, and he has trouble explaining why. The traitorous part of him says it’s because it reminds him of Rey’s face, if Rey gained some weight and color. Rey had come to Luke’s academy malnourished since she had been living on the streets since she was seven, and three years of barely eating had taken its toll. Rey never gained weight at the school, always a thin, scrappy girl because she fought so much, her face pale and drawn.

She was  _ his  _ scrappy girl, though, so he hadn’t cared. He was not worthy of her. This new woman, Kira, is well-fed and seemingly happy, but he is about to find out how true that is when he confronts her in Arvala. It’s probably a mask, just like every other agent wears, himself included. He may have too much of his father’s heart within him according to Snoke, but it doesn’t mean he has to show it. 

“The Supreme Leader will see you now.”

“Thank you.”

Without so much as a look at either woman, Kylo walks inside, pleased to see all the shades down. They’ve finally had a breakthrough, and he won’t let this chance pass. His mind races as he wonders will the faithful be rewarded when he comes to the end, after the lie that he has lived. His leather shoes echo on the sterile tile, and darkness covers them. No distractions or long monologues today about all that the Supreme Leader has accomplished by pointing outside.

“Ren. You’re faster today,” observes Snoke, his voice destroyed by cigarettes. “Tell me what you found.”

“It’s just what the rumors suggested: someone is building a superweapon. According to San Tekka, it’s using old Death Star technology but with enhancements.”

“We need to find out what these enhancements are, as well as where it’s being built. If there’s any chance it belongs to the New Republic, we’ll use it against them to ensure we remain on top.”

Kylo bows in agreement. “Right before we visit it, of course.”

The sly words make Snoke grin. “Of course...visit it, explore the tech, and make it ours. We’ll give the New Republic the death it deserves. How do we find the superweapon?”

“This fob leads up to an informant. The Resistance knows of its existence, so we need to act fast. I’ll go there, get the information, and remove him from the equation before their operatives arrive. From there, I’ll locate the wayfinder and find the superweapon’s exact location. If the builders want it to remain a secret, it’s most likely hidden among the Ahch-To Islands to the south, or one of the many northern island chains to the north since they’re mostly unexplored.”

Snoke actually looks pleased for once with his plan. “Very well. I wouldn’t put it past them to build it close to the ruins of the last Death Star on Kef Bir. Now, as for these operatives…”

“I lay all blame for the failure of that part of the mission on me. I was responsible for not verifying that all of the guards had left, until it was too late.”

Kylo’s face is downcast, readily acknowledging his failure. For once, the Supreme Leader smiles upon him and approaches him. 

“You should not. You did what you were asked, but you cannot stop someone from inconveniently growing a conscience. Next time you have guards with you-”

“If I may, I request no further contingent following me on missions, unless it’s the Knights of Ren. I know they’re all deployed right now, but given the delicacy of this mission, I don’t want to take any further chances with information getting into the wrong hands. I’ve had a detail for many years, and I’ve proven my loyalty.”

“You have. Your request is granted,” replies Snoke before switching gears. “What do you know of the girl, this new agent?”

“Very little beyond what is publicly known of her. Satine Kenobi gave birth to a daughter right before she was married to Obi-Wan, and the baby was placed into the foster care system. The child was lost and eventually gave birth to a young girl named Kira Doe, who was also in foster care until she aged out and was found at the age of twenty-two by Obi-Wan Kenobi after much research when his wife tragically died. He publicly announced her as his granddaughter after that. She’s my age, although she appears younger than that. The reports I found in old Resistance files say that her nickname is The Scavenger.”

“What else have you observed of her?” asks Snoke, face carefully blank.

“I believe I’ve seen her on television before, either when she was publicly welcomed as a Kenobi or when she’s been seen at charity events that the Kenobis patronize. I’ve seen her in the crowd, tailing me on at least two missions. It could be more since they were a year apart, and I conducted more missions than that during the year.”

“So what made her leave all that to become an agent?”

Kylo sighs in defeat. “I’m not sure. I assume it’s because Obi-Wan did it for a number of years, and she wanted to follow in his footsteps. She should be easily swayed in that case, though.”

“You shouldn’t assume everyone is like you, Kylo. Not everyone is that noble, and I have my doubts about her. Find her weakness, remove her from the playing field, and continue with finding the superweapon. The sooner we know, the better.”

“Of course. Do you want me to wait for her to arrive and remove her quickly?”

“Yes.”

“And if she is amenable to joining our ranks?”

Snoke’s mouth twists into a sinister grin. “Bring. Her. To. Me. I want to speak to her...personally.”

Kylo doesn’t blink. “Very well, sir. I’ll report back when I have more information from Arvala. I’ll leave these photos on your desk if you wish to inspect them as well.”

Just as his hand touches the doorknob after walking away, Snoke’s gravelly voice fills the air once more. “You didn’t once mention that girl of yours. You’ve come a long way since your first time up here, my boy. I have great plans for you if you bring me more results.”

He doesn’t move, just inclines his head in appreciation. “Thank you. She means nothing to me now. You honor me with your trust. I intend to keep it.”

Once he’s out of the room, Kylo can hear Snoke call somebody with an even lower, more scratchy voice, no doubt one of the many old men that sits on his council. Putting the leader out of his mind, he goes to the middle floor of the building, taking his sweet time to get where Armitage Hux awaits him, impatiently tapping his foot. With bright, ginger hair, slicked back and perfectly controlled, and a tailored black blazer and pants with his loafers, everything about this man screams pretentious. Or, at the very least, that he's better than everyone else and has no time for lesser beings.

“It’s about time you arrived. I don’t have all day for you; I’m not at your beck and call,” says Hux impatiently, turning toward his computer as soon as Kylo is close.

“True, but you are at Snoke’s. As far as you’re concerned, I’m directly tied to Snoke, so you have no choice but to wait for me," replies Kylo.

The sneer on Hux's face could've banished whole nations to the coldest regions of Hoth. Kylo enjoys these interactions with Hux because he's so easy to rile up, and Kylo can be just as petty as Hux when he wants to be, especially after some of the things he says to Kylo.

"One day, you'll bow out of fear to me."

Kylo raises an eyebrow and laughs. Loudly. "When that day comes, I'll be dead, nerd."

"Nerds  _ will  _ rule the world!"

Hux is being ridiculous, and Kylo is enjoying this too much. "One day."

With a harrumph, Hux gathers the items needed for Kylo's next assignment. "Since you lost your last gun in Tuanal, here's your replacement, a Beretta 418. Perfect for you. I wish you were as careless with your life as you are with my tech."

"Ouch. Why you gotta be so mean, Hux? This tech saves my life; it's doing its job."

Hux clearly wishes otherwise with that scowl but pushes on anyway. "Well, this is sure to help. This is for any disguise you need while in the field."

Kylo picks the object up, running his hands through it and trying to understand what it does. "It looks like a wig."

"It's no ordinary wig; it can change into any color you can show it. For example, let's try blond on you since it's clearly your color."

Tapping on a screen a few times, the white, lifeless wig suddenly sends an electric jolt through Kylo and the whole wig, making him drop it. "Ow."

"My apologies." Hux is anything but sorry with that smirk on his face.

The white becomes goldenrod yellow, and Kylo picks it the ruffled hair and places it on his head. "How do I look?"

"It's a mess, just like you. A perfect pair."

Kylo snorts. "Touche."

"Just imagine you're Matt, the...hmm, given your terrible track record with tech, perhaps you shouldn't be a technician. Ignore that."

The wig sends another jolt to Kylo as it turns brown with a shock of blond in it. Hux is mighty pleased to see Kylo in pain again.

"Much better. Now you're Randy the intern. You'll cause less harm this way."

"I can't believe they pay you to make up these terrible names."

Hux doesn't dignify that remark with a response. Instead, he hands the remote to Kylo. 

"The best feature of this wig, however, is how deadly it is."

"It blinds people with color, like your hair?" quips Kylo.

"No," grits out Hux through clenched teeth. "I made this with you in mind. You can finally perfect your Medusa look with this. One push of that button, and kiss your enemies goodbye. Let me demonstrate."

Hux walks calmly behind a wall. "Press the button now."

As soon as Kylo does, he is not prepared for the hisses of ten different miniature rockets taking off from his wig like little birds.

"You see? One broody look into their eyes and a push of a button, and they'll truly be dead. Look at those little heat-seeking missiles do their thing. You  _ are  _ my best creation, aren't you?" says Hux, gazing longingly at the wig.

"Stop talking to inanimate objects like they're your children, Hux." Kylo is stopped from further conversation when a heat lamp is put in front of a brick wall. The missiles all take off and explode against the brick wall. 

"I look forward to creating more variations of this. I made something special for your nights on the town. Here." Hux is beside himself with glee, handing Kylo a top hat and bow tie. "Feel the edges on these."

One finger prick is enough for blood to appear, and Kylo gifts him with a death glare.

"You see? They  _ look  _ like formal attire, when in fact they're just larger throwing stars. Observe."

Hux flings the hat at a mannequin, chopping the head clean off. Kylo is impressed.

"I like it. I look forward to wearing them."

"Finally. Hopefully these will last longer than a month and won't be destroyed in a fight or fit of rage."

Kylo refuses to reply, getting tired of Hux's comments. "Anything else?"

"Just the normal exploding pen. Click the end two times to activate the bomb. Three times to deactivate it. Another watch. Finally, I need to measure your right hand and arm."

Kylo would ask why, but he knows better. He allows himself to be led to a machine that scans his arm. Ten minutes later, a latex mold almost identical to his hand and arm has been created, but they're slightly longer and wider. 

"Now, hold your gun and pull on the hand. See?"

Ben is pleasantly surprised when it's impossible to tell that the gun is hidden.

"You are now Clyde Logan, retired veteran from the war with a stub instead of a second hand. Everyone will pity you, and no one will suspect the truth: that you're hiding a gun underneath all that. You can blame shrapnel for the metal, and when the moment is right, you pull off the arm, and  _ bam!" _

"I'm now Emeril. Brilliant."

Hux sighs dramatically. "You're an idiot."

"It's called making a joke, Hux. You should learn to make one now and then, besides yourself."

Hux’s face is now red. "Get out of my lab. I've given you what you require. Let me enjoy my lunch and cauliflower in peace."

Kylo steps forward, raising an eyebrow. "Did you just say cauliflower?"

"That's right. I did."

Hux goes to his metallic lunch box shaped like a Death Star and opens it up, revealing a bag of frozen cauliflower. 

"The last time you said that word to me, I ended up getting hospitalized for six months. I'll appreciate you keeping that vegetable to yourself."

With a flick of his long coat, Kylo sails out of the room, taking all of his gadgets with him. 

It's time to meet a scavenger on Arvala. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REY JOHNSON WILL RETURN IN
> 
> DIE ANOTHER DAY


	3. Die Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey seeks out Kuiil, and a face from her past returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the wonderful, anonymous person who made the moodboard!
> 
> As always, mind the tags!

_ "I'm gonna break the cycle _

_ I'm gonna shake up the system _

_ I'm gonna destroy my ego _

_ I'm gonna close my body now _

__

_ I think I'll find another way _

_ There's so much more to know _

_ I guess I'll die another day _

_ It's not my time to go _

__

_ For every sin, I'll have to pay _

_ I've come to work, I've come to play _

_ I think I'll find another way _

_ It's not my time to go _

__

_ I'm gonna avoid the cliche _

_ I'm gonna suspend my senses _

_ I'm gonna delay my pleasure _

_ I'm gonna close my body now _

__

_ I guess, die another day _

_ I guess I'll die another day" _

“You should turn on the invisibility function just outside the city. Show off this beautiful baby until then,” coaches Poe, running his hands along the butter-smooth, leather interior, eyes closed in enjoyment. “These backwater desert dwellers will have never seen anything like this. You’ll make a scene driving in it.” 

“But what if someone rams into me  _ because I’m invisible?”  _ she deadpans.

“You’re going faster; you’ll win. Physics says so,” insists Poe, hands behind his head and leaning back as Finn watches with avid interest.

The two bicker like an old married couple because of their very different approaches to their job, and Rey is glad that she is in charge. She can still ignore Poe at the end of the argument. They’ve had this discussion three times already, and Poe still hasn’t convinced her.

“Unless a tractor trailer that’s much bigger than me hits me instead. Physics says I lose then,” returns Rey, done with this conversation. “Then we all lose. We stay visible. We should only use the invisibility for times requiring more sneaking around. This should be straight forward.”

“We couldn’t find any address for him, though,” interjects Finn. “He could be anywhere.”

“Which is why we should split up,” she says, smoothly changing the subject to something she’s given a lot of thought to for the last hour. “You two can go in one direction, and I’ll go in the other. It’s a small town known for its trading.”

“No, we should stick together,” insists Poe. “Someone at the bar will know who this mysterious Kuiil person is. I’m sure of it. Everyone in small towns drinks. It is known.”

“I don’t know about that…”

“Shh, Finn. You’re supposed to be on my side,” says Poe, sitting up and earning an amused chuckle from Rey.

“Regardless, it’s possible Kuiil doesn’t drink. I want to look around. It’s small, and I’m used to the desert climate.”

Poe lifts his sunglasses, looking ready to fight. She pulls over to the side of the road just outside of the sand-blown billboard that welcomes everyone to Arvala, half of the sign taken off by some careless driver in the past.

“Kira, listen to me. You have to trust me on this-”

“No,  _ you  _ listen, Poe. Are you in charge, or am I?”

He lifts a finger, but no rebuttal comes tumbling out of his gaping mouth. Finn is barely holding the laughter in.

“I’ve spent a lot of time in small towns like this from growing up. If someone wants to hide, they don’t do it by hiding in the town. They’re on the outskirts.  _ This  _ is the way,” she insists.

It doesn't matter how much she knows; Poe has an excuse ready, ready to do what it takes to guard her and complete the mission that he screwed up. “I can’t go there in my condition-”

“Then you shouldn’t be on this mission.”

The note of finality in her tone doesn’t daunt him in the slightest.

“You’re too new, and there’s too much riding on this. I’m in, whether you like it or not. I couldn’t forgive myself if something happened to you.”

Her face softens just the slightest, seeing the honesty in his eyes and hearing it in his voice. She’s sure that reasoning is what got him off the hook with Doctor Holdo. She finds herself hoping it really is just an ankle sprain, and not a broken bone. “It’s hard for me to concentrate on my job, though, if I’m worrying about you.”

“That’s why I’ve got Finn. He’ll take good care of me. Won’t you, buddy?” says Poe, turning and grinning.

Giving him a thumbs up, Finn replies, “That’s right. You got a friend in me, Poe. We’ll do super secret spy things and wear a disguise...this is way cooler than being a boring bodyguard.”

Rey looks between them, glad that they have one another. “Good. Then you don’t need me, so I’ll split up to cover everywhere else faster.”

Poe sees he’s been outfoxed, but he’s still hesitant. Trying to make him feel better about letting her out on her own, she suggests, “We’ll meet back at the car in two hours, and call if we find something sooner. Whoever finds Kuiil and the information first buys dinner tonight?”

“You’re on.” Now Poe is one hundred percent on-board. “Call if you find something sooner than two hours. I know I will.”

Huffing, Rey shakes her head and gets back on the road, looking for an ideal place to hide the car. There’s no one on the road for miles, just the way she likes it. It reminds her of home, an empty wasteland with nothing but sand and blazing sun as far as the eye can see. When she spots a rusty, old junker that’s had all its usable parts removed about a half mile away from the major buildings, she grins. Pulling off the side of the road, she makes the car invisible as soon as it’s behind the junker. Once they’re out of the car, she shows a newly-costumed Finn and Poe the areas she’s covering, and Poe points out the sole bar in town, right at the center. 

“That’s our best bet. You’ll be hearing from me in thirty minutes, tops. See you soon, Kira.”

“You’re on, playboy. Good luck, Finn. You’re going to have your hands full with this one.”

“I’d be more worried about you out in the desert. Look out for blurrgs. They’re nasty from what I hear,” says Poe, pointing toward the mountains in the distance. “Don’t wander too far.”

They walk into the town together and split off almost immediately. Rey has barely jogged behind some buildings when Finn asks, “What did our intel say the name of this bar was, again?”

“Babu’s Cantina. Seems legit. Let’s hope this Kuiil dude is in here.”

As they walk past a cop handing out a speeding ticket, the cop in glasses armed with a shotgun and katana pokes his head up from behind his notebook and watches the pair enter Babu’s Cantina.

Bringing out his cell phone, the cop says, “Two of the fugitives wanted by the First Order have just entered the cantina, including the traitor. Seize them and wait for me to return to interrogate them myself. I have pressing business first.”

He looks around, eyes on the lookout for a third person. When he doesn’t spot her, his shoulders slump in disappointment. “I got a feeling this is all gonna end badly.” 

He shakes his head before hopping into a bright red and white smart car. Just as he is about to drive into the desert, fob in hand, he sees a lone figure in an off-white shirt with mid-length sleeves and cargo pants, the bobbed hair the only indication that she is who he's really interested in. He smirks, ready to discover just who she is now that she has played into his hand. 

He is only further pleased when a song playing on the local radio station starts midway with a female voice singing, "...Are you ready for it? Baby, let the games begin."

Further away, Rey ducks in and out of buildings, looking for anything abandoned or different from the rest. After circling the town and finding nothing out of the ordinary, she’s at a loss as to what to do, but she can’t shake the feeling that there’s more out there, in the unknown. 

“Of course! The glasses.” Reaching behind her ear, she taps the gadget Luke gave her twice, and a screen pops up over her eyes. 

"Good afternoon. I'm Dio, AI at your service. What are you looking for?"

She smiles, glad to have her own new friend. His voice is soft and pleasant. "Hi, Dio. Scan for lifeforms and buildings of any size within a ten mile radius of here."

Her hand taps against it once more by accident, and the headset vibrates, as if angry.

"No thank you! Don't touch me, unless you want me to turn off."

"Oh. Sorry, Dio. Please continue scanning."

"Very well."

A few minutes later, several sentient beings are spotted about three miles out, as well as what looks like a shack further off.  _ That  _ is what she was looking for, something removed from society entirely. Someplace one could live in anonymity and peace for the rest of his days, far away from anyone in the First Order. Rey takes a long swig of water from her canteen before filling it up one more time and walking toward whatever homestead is out there. 

The first half hour she's going strong, feeling confident and in control. That's when she hears a blast of static from her headset. 

"Poe, you there? Everything okay? Find our quarry?"

Poe doesn't respond back, so she assumes he's in the middle of questioning people. It wouldn't be the first time static appeared, especially if Poe went downstairs. 

The further she walks, though, the less certain she becomes. The ground has gone from being covered in sand to bone dry and cracked. She told Poe she would stay close by, and if something happened to him, she couldn't help him. Likewise, if she got injured or ran into unsavory characters, there would be no one to help her. 

She is alone. 

Cursing her impulsiveness, her gait slows, and with it, doubt pushes its way in. She had forgotten how much the pounding sun can make one go crazy, but she is already feeling it because she's been away from it since age ten, when she pickpocketed Luke during one of his trips to Jakku. 

That had been the day her whole life changed. That was the day Luke revealed that he had felt her steal an apple off of him and was impressed that someone so young could do it. When she begged to be let go because she was homeless and starving, he offered her an alternative: instead of stealing apples, she could hone and use her skills for good, to protect the world. 

She had been so excited and grateful to not be turned in that she accepted on the spot, having escaped the orphanage run by Unkar Plutt three years before that. Luke was kind and gave her food, something no one had ever done before. 

Luke had only continued to give, and what had she done in return? Run away into hiding when things got tough and only come back when he had confronted her after Obi-Wan's passing. He had been a surrogate father for years, just like Obi-Wan became. 

It wasn't until she had been at the spy academy in Yavin for several years that she learned to fully appreciate what she had or thought about how far she had come. She had wanted safety and regular meals, and Luke had given her that in abundance. She learned to focus not only on surviving. 

She’s so afraid of letting Luke and others down that she’s questioning her every move, until she finally stops moving all together. She feels tears threatening as her feet become lead, and she knows it's because of Luke. He cares about her, just like Leia and Poe do. Questions assail her from every side, and she hates this. Why is she waltzing off alone? Who is she really? She's never done anything like this. How can she trust herself when she's deluded herself about Ben Solo for the past ten years? She's had plenty of training, but limited field experience. Not everyone thinks or acts like her. 

She's screwed up. She's already let everyone down, and she's going so slow now that Kylo Ren is sure to catch up. She's panting under the sun, all her endurance running seemingly useless in this heat, and she could die out here, which scares her more than anything. 

Except the possibility that Kylo Ren has already found and killed Kuiil, and is now finishing what his grandfather started by building the best superweapon ever known. He knows just as much about kyber crystals as she does since he studied them under Luke in his later years. 

A series of grunts wakes her up from her self-recriminations. She's wasting time, and now she's distracted. 

"I'm not giving up now; I've come too far."

The voice of doubt tells her that from here on in, it gets a lot worse. There are no guarantees of safety or success out there, only poor odds. 

She never did like being told the odds, though. 

"I have to do this. I have to prove that they've put their trust in the right hands."

She says it, but she doesn't believe a word of it. She feels lost and doesn't know where she belongs. She wants to be strong and to lead, wants to do the right thing, but everything has been thrown out of whack by the truth about Ben. 

Does she trust herself, or is she lying to herself about all this, too?

She doesn't answer the question, instead starts walking toward the sand dunes, only to hear booming footsteps and a feral roar ahead. Where had those come from? Was she really so lost in her head?

The footsteps are approaching her rapidly, and irrational fear spikes. She's about to die.

Not if she has anything to say about it. 

She has only minutes to respond, so she removes her new baton from her shoulder bag, producing her staff. Her hand goes to the side button, and just as the thing is about to come bolting out from behind the massive sand dunes, she points up the end of her staff, ready to fight. 

Flames erupt from her staff just as a fat animal with tiny arms and two massive legs like a kangaroo comes barreling toward her. This beast, however, is much larger and faster than a kangaroo, with a row of sharp teeth inside an even bigger mouth. 

She tries to aim the flames at what she now recognizes as a blurrg, but it's too late. It's already trying to bite off her arms, and she barely dodges. When she's standing tall again, the blurrg rams into her once more, undeterred by the fire due to its extremely thick skin. It bites into her staff, yanking it out of her grasp and onto the ground, and then it turns into an intricate dance of bobbing in and out as she weaves away from each of its attacks. 

It finally manages to sink its teeth into her right arm, and she yelps in pain before falling to the ground. The blurrg closes in on her, looking ready to devour her, and she forces herself to not think about the stinging, blinding pain and blood she's losing. 

If she can't stop this thing, she'll die. She's lost blood before; this won't be the first or last time. Grunting in pain, she crab walks away as she scrambles to escape, not noticing the extra footsteps and grunts in the distance.

"Dio!"

She taps the headset twice, and Dio comes alive.

"Dio, determine ways to stun or kill a blurrg."

Her staff is still out of reach and useless to her. She needs another way. 

"To stun, you can use a taser or something else with an electrical current."

"I don't have electricity, Dio, I have-"

She stops, remembering the ring Luke gave her.

"Of course! Dio, show me the anatomy of a blurrg. Where is its heart?"

“I see you have encountered a blurrg. Let me overlay my findings on your specimen.”

She wants to groan at the AI’s pleasantries, but she sighs in relief when Images appear in front of her, helpfully highlighting what she needs. She dives forward, latching onto the back of the front leg of the blurrg. It tries to jump and run to remove her, but she holds fast, stubbornly clinging until she has the ring ready. When it is, she lunges for the heart, hoping the barrier between the ring and her finger are enough to not shock her in the process. 

The pulses from the ring stun the beast. As it falls to the ground, she moves away and sighs in relief, laying on the hard ground for a moment to catch her breath and drink some water. She consumes almost all of it, the adrenaline still rushing through her veins. 

"Thank you, Dio. You saved my life."

"You're welcome."

As she turns off Dio, she makes sure the blurrg is down before she gets up and steps away, binding her wound by ripping off part of her shirt. Now curious, she checks what’s inside her armband, pleasantly surprised that there are several items should she need more tricks. She expects the swiss army knife, complete with lock-picking supplies, but she doesn’t expect the high-intensity laser or three wrapped tablets of exploding fluff. She feels a little more confident now, even if she was reckless and put herself in that terrible place to begin with. 

What she doesn't expect is to see another blurrg and a tiny, old man atop it, watching her curiously.

"You're an agent of the Resistance. You didn't kill the blurrg."

She didn't understand how he came to that conclusion, but she also didn't know how long he had been watching. However, on the off chance that this guy knew who Kuiil was, she'd take the chance.

"Yes."

He nods, looking pleased. "I will help you." Rey's mouth falls open, shocked that he would volunteer to do so just like that. "I have spoken."

He turns around, and his blurrg starts trotting forward, only to stop when he sees that Rey is still standing there. 

"Hop on that blurrg and follow me. I will take you to my home, where you can rest and drink more water. Then you can ask your questions." A little more quietly, he says, "I always knew this day would come."

She wants to ask him what he means, but she has more pressing worries. "How can I ride a monster that wants to eat me after I just injured it? It won't trust me."

"You're a member of the Resistance. You have a good heart; earn its trust. You've already proven you're powerful. Prove you are calm and in control, and it'll listen to you."

Her lip trembles, her whole body shaking because of the awful truth: she isn't at peace. She's not calm; she's petrified. Unable and unwilling to believe in herself. How can she convince this beast to do so?

"I'm not sure I can. My faith in myself has been shattered by many things lately, including this guy."

"This is a female. The males are all eaten during mating. He has served his purpose, just as she has her own." His voice is gentle but firm, understanding of her somehow. It helps her in some small way, even if he continues to push her beyond herself. "Talk to her."

She grimaces. "I'll try."

"Do or do not. There is no try," he says, making her gasp. 

She knows that phrase. Both Luke and Obi-wan have said it before, attributing it to an old mentor of theirs. 

By this time, the blurrg has awoken, and Rey nervously approaches her, a shaking hand extended out, palm up. The blurrg sullenly looks at her, growling lightly until Rey puts her hand near the snout, to allow her to smell Rey. As soon as she is close enough, Rey hops on, only for the blurrg to throw her. Rey tries again; she is thrown off once more. A third time leaves her feeling worthless and defeated. 

As she ruminates on her failures as an agent while sitting on the ground, the old man calls out, "Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result."

Now testy and impatient, she retorts from between her fingers, "I'm not insane; I'm stubborn. We're wasting time."

"No, you're not." He shocks her by hopping off his blurrg and laying a kind hand on her shoulder. "You're not using your head; you're reacting."

How does he  _ know  _ that? Who is this guy? She can’t hide the awe in her voice. "Yes. It's what I've always done. It's helped me survive and do the right thing."

"You're an agent of the Resistance. You defend justice and protect the weak." She nods in agreement, and he smiles. "If you saw an injured woman in the street, how would you help her to safety?"

She narrows her eyes, unsure why it matters. "I'd sit down beside her and talk to her. Learn her story and take her to a hospital, or whatever she needs. Why?"

His eyes meet hers. "That woman is the blurrg." Something clicks for her, and he sees it, eyes brightening. "Go to her. You have good instincts; listen to them. Believe in yourself."

"It's hard to do that," she says in a small voice, looking at her hands. "I've already failed and fallen."

"But you can always stand back up and try again."

That small voice within her roars to life, echoing this man's words. She doesn't have to do everything, just the next right thing. Getting back up is  _ always _ the first step. 

She stands without help, ignoring the sore muscles. "I have."

"Good. Now ride her."

Rey pockets her staff and inches toward the blurrg, palm out and leaving it there for the animal to smell. When the blurrg has smelled her fill, she doesn't move anymore, so Rey rubs her face and snout, pleased when the affection is accepted. Her other hand comes forward, petting the blurrg until it is nuzzling her hand as a horse would. Emboldened by that, Rey goes to the side of the blurrg, easily mounting her this time.

When she isn't fought or thrown off, Rey flattens herself on her mount, resting her cheek against the blurrg in thanks. Then she sits up, head high, and faces the old man.

"I'm ready to ride."

"Yes, you are. My home is a few miles from here. Follow me. Ask me anything. I have spoken."

Rey's thirst for knowledge lets them go all of four steps before she blurts out, "Do you know a Kuiil in these parts? I've been asked to seek him out."

He continues to look forward. "Yes, I do. Why do you wish to speak with him? He wishes to be not found and left alone in peace."

"He won't anymore; that's the problem. Lor San Tekka is dead, and he gave the fob leading to Kuiil to the Resistance, at least until it was forcibly stolen by the First Order. Kuiil is in danger; I  _ must  _ speak to him as soon as possible."

"Then kill him?"

"No!" she cries, hurt in her voice. "The Resistance can offer him sanctuary, a place to hide if he wishes it. He has information we desperately need, and the First Order will do anything to obtain it, including kill. It's only a matter of time until Kylo Ren comes and kills Kuiil. He killed Lor San Tekka."

Her face falls, and she grows silent. 

"This is grave news indeed. We should ride faster."

He kicks his blurrg, and she follows suit. They're both going faster, and Rey is caught up in regrets about Ben Solo until she hears the old man humming. 

"That's beautiful. What are you singing? Is it a lullaby?"

"I treat it as one, yes." He smiles fondly. "Where I used to live, I found a small child wandering the streets. I took him in, and the only way he would sleep at night was if I sang that song to him."

"Would you sing it for me, please? I'm curious," she asks, wanting to be distracted but also trying to gain his trust by asking questions of him. 

"Very well. I predict one day it'll be useful in your travels." That mystifies her, but she is soon lost to the tune and beautiful words he sings. "Where the north wind meets the sea, there's a river full of memory. Sleep, my darling, safe and sound for in this river all is found."

He takes a moment to catch his breath, and she notices that the homestead of before is pulling into view. Relief surges through her. 

"In her waters, deep and true, lay the answers and a path for you. Dive down deep into her sound, but not too far or you'll be drowned."

Rey wishes she could visit such a river, to know the truth about the situation around her. What did the future hold for her? For the Resistance? For the man she lost? For the world?

She almost misses him singing the rest of the song. Two lines stood out to her most. 

"But can you brave what you most fear? Can you face what the river knows?"

What she fears is facing Ben Solo. She fears most having to kill him; he is still so much a part of her that it feels like killing herself in the process.

"Your child sounds like he is very lucky to have you. It's a beautiful song."

"He is the best, most precious child I've ever met. I would die for him, do anything to protect him," says the old man as they reach the fence posts showing which part is his land. "We have arrived."

"I'll be glad to have some refreshments. Thank you again for offering to help. I'm Kira, by the way. Kira Kenobi."

She notices the well, but she is alarmed by the appearance of a flash of red hidden behind the house. The hairs on the back of her neck rise, and she fears that all is not as it should be. Her hand goes to her gun. 

The man's eyes widen, and he hugs her, surprising her with how tight it is. It feels like a port in the storm, comforting and warm, sturdy and sure. "It's good to meet you. I knew your grandfather."

"Who are you?" she asks as they approach his door.

"I am Kuiil, the one you seek. Come inside and meet my child."

There's no sound indoors, no evidence that a child lives here. It puts Rey's body on edge, and she cocks her gun, afraid that they are too late. The door swings open, and both newcomers gasp at the sight that greets them. A small boy is there, his gigantic ears, expressive wave, and shy smile undeterred by the gun that's being pointed at his head. 

Kuiil is shaking with worry, but Rey has a very different reason. A face from her past returns and is holding the gun.

Kylo Ren.

He looks different because he's in a policeman’s disguise, but it's him. She would know those intense eyes anywhere, even behind glasses. They're magnetic and pull her in, and he's smiling at her, as though he's been expecting her. 

"Welcome back! Officer Petersen visited while you were away; we're playing a game: how long we can stand still like this. Want to join us?" asks the child innocently. 

"My boy, I think it's time that you went to your room-"

"No. He stays here," insists Kylo, glaring at the newcomers. "You've been out for a while, and he misses you."

"Well, I'm actually kind of tired-"

"Go to your room and take a nap," says Kuiil softly, his eyes pleading with Kylo to let the boy go.

When the fake cop shakes his head, Rey is done playing around. She steps in front of Kuiil with a determined glint in her eyes, arms flying out protectively. Her skin prickles with awareness at the way his eyes take her in fully, sweaty hair clinging to her skin and makeshift bandage soaked through.

"The boy's not the one you want. He's done nothing wrong. Leave him out of this," she demands.

The way his voice rumbles through his chest while being the bad guy ought to be illegal. "And lose my bargaining chip? I think not." 

He smirks, and she hates that his smile still does  _ things  _ to her, makes her feel weak in the knees. The challenging glint in his eyes tells her all she needs to know: he's not leaving without the information. 

He’s going to have to fight her for it, and she isn’t afraid to play dirty. She knows  _ all  _ of his past...he’d told her everything over the course of the seven years they’d spent together.

“Did you like being caught between your parents when they argued?”

His whole body freezes, fingers flexing on his gun as he works his jaw, not believing what he’s hearing. “What did you say?”

“You heard me.” She lets it linger there, just long enough to take another step forward. “Did you enjoy feeling helpless as they argued? Or like being the subject of their fights?”

His foot shifts. “That’s not relevant.”

“I think it is.” Her eyes meet his before giving him a pleading look. “Don’t make another child feel helpless and afraid; let him go.” She takes another step, putting down her gun. She wants to say his name  _ so  _ badly, to call out to the man she cares about. She knows it’s a gamble, but he’s still not moving. She moves forward a little more, now able to touch the child’s shoulder as she holds his gaze, unwilling to let go. “It’s not him you want. You can fight me for the information after this.” 

He drops her gaze, and she  _ knows  _ he’s about to shoot. She’s running out of time. Breathless, she latches onto the bits of humanity he might have. 

“Ben.” Immediately, his eyes meet hers again, and she watches his Adam’s apple bob. “Please.”

She doesn’t realize that this is the first time he’s heard that name in ten years. How it shocks him, and the only thing more terrifying is how much she sounds like her old self from years ago. He doesn’t know how to process this.

For a heartbeat, nobody moves. The only sound in the room is the heavy breathing of all four individuals. Slowly, he pulls his gun away from the child’s head, and Rey steps in front of him immediately, pleased when her enemy’s face finally shifts, as though waking up. She heaves a sigh of relief as the boy turns the corner and enters his room, only to hear a gun be cocked. 

Now, it’s aimed at her.

“You’re a fool. Did you even think this through?” he asks, voice dripping with disdain. “I can kill you and then grab the child again. Give me one good reason I shouldn’t kill you right now.” 

They’re at close range, close enough that he’s within kicking range. A quick sweep of her surroundings shows that the sofa is just behind Kylo, and Kuiil has already pulled some metallic board down from the wall and is ducking behind it. She has open space. 

It’s showtime.

Just as Leia thought, the only thing Rey wants to do to Kylo right now is punch his jaw and perfect, aquiline nose until he remembers her. Until he feels regret for killing their old teacher and threatening a child. For abandoning her.

“No last words?” he taunts, stepping closer. “You’re even easier than those two bumbling idiots you let wander off into the cantina.”

“What did you do to them?” she grits out, eyes narrowing as adrenaline pumps through her veins, every particle of her being now ready to let loose.

Her gun is close. All it takes is one good dive, and she’ll have it. She just has to keep him off her until then.

“There are six First Order officers looking for them right now. If you hurry, you might even see them before they’re boarded onto a van for questioning or shot.”

He sees the fire in her eyes, and he  _ lives  _ for it. Most people he fights and kills wear a mask of calm indifference or are hysterical, but not her. She’s definitely been doing it for a while to show no fear. What he’s not ready for is her fast reflexes, even faster than his. Her right arm swings forward, as though going for his gun, and he reacts, dodging until her fist hits air between his hand and chest. 

He grins for all of a moment, and that’s when he sees it, the right foot that snuck in with all that momentum of her fist. In slow motion, he watches in horror as the foot hits home, into his groin. 

_ That  _ was for abandoning her.

Doubling over with pain, he groans and barely holds onto his weapon, the pain blinding him long enough for her to grab her gun and train it on him. 

“Not so cocky now, are we?” she sasses. “You were saying?”

“I hope you have a good shot.”

“Better than yours.”

That comeback earns her a bullet that whizzes past her head.

“I doubt that.” 

There’s just the slightest quirk to his lips, as though he’s enjoying this. Curse him and his perfectionist tendencies.

“It’s been...different so far, but this ends here,” he says, noting that Kuiil is now behind the partial wall that separates the living room from the kitchen. 

The dry ground beneath them all isn’t cracked here at least, and Rey wishes it was, if only to have a chance to trip him up further. 

“With you dead?” she retorts, taking the safety off.

“For someone who’s never been on a true mission alone before, you talk a big game. You’re unique; I’ll give you that,” he admits, starting to walk in a circle.

“I promise that you'll never find another like me. I’m going to make you rethink  _ everything _ ,” she says, moving to stay between him and Kuiil. “I know that I'm a handful-”

“One way of describing you, perhaps. I’d say more of a nuisance,” he retorts, making her huff. She doesn’t think, just reacts. It’s an old habit that Ben had always made fun of her for, but the element of surprise works in her favor here because he doesn’t know what to expect from her.

So she uses it. One well-placed shot grazes his wrist, and he gets off one of his own before dropping his gun. She drops hers as well because he hit her right arm. She’s bleeding somewhere else on her arm, so she rips off more of her shirt and uses it to staunch the flow of blood to both places, tying them together. He’s distracted doing something similar, which works in her favor. She lunges for him, kicking his gun and katana away from them before trying to punch him. He ducks, and she falls back, both breathing heavily.

“I know I never think before I jump, but you already guessed that, didn’t you?” she asks, a feral grin on her face. 

He doesn’t understand what it is about the almost manic gleam in her eye that gets to him. All he does know is that she’s refreshing. Unpredictable. Fast. A good markswoman. Emotional and so very different from him.

She’d make a great partner.

That thought stops him short. He needs to kill her, but Snoke did say she could join them. His course of action changes slightly, and then he goes for her, aiming for her face. She out-maneuvers him easily and feints with her right hand, only to follow it with a swift cut from the left. That time, she connects with his jaw, and she  _ knows  _ that she will feel that in the morning. But it’s the satisfying sound of her fist pounding into his face that makes her grin triumphantly.

_ That  _ is for Lor San Tekka.

He quickly follows with a punch to her gut, and she reels backward, unable to breathe. 

"That one's going to smart. You got some power for being so small," he says, giving her an assessing look. 

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponents, especially ones you've never fought before. Or have the years of no good opponents made you soft?" she asks, her fiery eyes meeting his surprised ones. "Did it  _ kill  _ you that Finn joined us because he saw how soulless and  _ evil  _ you really are?"

That last one hits a nerve, and she can tell. His shoulders lock up, and his jaw ticks. He exhales through his nose, nostrils flaring, and she only grows more excited by the second. Her blood is singing, and she feels  _ alive  _ as she faces him. 

Eyes narrowing, he responds, "My only regret is that he got away before I could reach him."

"He's about to get away again, as soon as I finish with you," she insists. "I'm going to stop you and Snoke from building that superweapon."

He blinks. "Us? We thought you were building it. We were planning to commandeer it," he says, clearly confused. 

Rey is thrown by that, pausing her forward movement before realizing this has to be a lie designed to throw the Resistance off. "No. You'd think we'd want to  _ repeat  _ the mistakes of the Empire?"

He doesn't like that, and she’s not surprised. If he believes that what his grandfather did and believed in was right, then she’s insulted him. Good.

"If you wanted to ensure that the weak New Republic survived-"

Her face grows red, and she tries to punch him. "Never! We're not weak!"

He easily jumps away. "Yes, you are. The First Order keeps growing, and it'll only continue to grow. Its technology is far superior, and more are joining under our flag by the day."

He returns the punch with one of his own, and she dances to avoid him. "Only because you're taking them by force!"

The predatory smile he wears should  _ not  _ be this distracting. “Is that so bad, though?” he asks, slowing and really looking at her. “People want order and peace; we can provide it with the needed military and technology to back it up. Can you say that?”

“It’s not about that, and you know it,” she shoots back, not liking how he looks at her. 

If he continues to look at her like that, he’s liable to recognize her, and she doesn’t want that. She watches him, on edge, but it still doesn’t prepare her for when he finally does strike. Two ground-swallowing steps places him in front of her, and before she has a chance to react, they’re both on the ground. His hands grab her wrists, pinning her as his humongous body -  _ why  _ is he so big - engulfs hers, holding her down easily. 

“I’m faster and stronger than you,” he says as they struggle, grinning as she wrestles to break free from his hold. “Just like the First Order. You’re no match for me; I could crush you so easily.”

To prove his point, he angles his arm until it presses heavily against her chest, as though to crush her windpipe. His head bends down, until his lips are almost at her ear, so  _ close  _ to touching her but not close enough. He still won’t stop looking at her, as though captivated by her eyes. It’s hard to breathe for her, and it has absolutely  _ nothing  _ to do with his arm. 

It’s the way he peers into her soul, as though seeking her innermost thoughts and not letting go until he has them. It’s the low timbre of his voice, rough and almost intimate when he’s pressed against her like a lover.

She shouldn’t like this, but she  _ does.  _ She wants it desperately. She had always wanted to know what he would feel like, all soft skin and hard planes plastered against her, and now she does.

“All it would take is a little pressure.” He brings both her arms over her head so that one of his giant paws for hands encompasses both. His face is inches from hers, close enough to kiss her if he wanted. Then, his right hand ghosts along her skin, touching her arm because he can. He knows it, and she knows it, feeling helpless because of it. 

His touch leaves goosebumps in his wake, and she hates that he has this power over her. She wants him gone, off of her and on his back. She wants to be in control, not at his mercy and whims. It doesn’t help that her right arm is injured and weaker now, and he no doubt is compensating by gripping with his good hand.

His eyes drift momentarily to her arm, watching her response to him, and it gives her just enough time to notice Kuiil is stepping closer, a steak knife in hand. Her response is visceral and instant as she shakes her head and silently pleads with him to stay away.

Ben can’t die. Not yet. She needs to get a handle on herself and this situation quickly before Kuiil interrupts again. She needs to prove she is just as good a fighter. His featherlight touch on her, though, distracts her quickly.

“Why don’t you?” she tosses at him, trying to rile him up. The problem is that she sounds breathless, as though she enjoys it.

His head tilts ever so slightly, barely a twitch, but she sees it. Sees the way his eyes connect with hers and darken. 

“Do you want me to?” he asks, his hand resting below her throat. 

His voice has been affected as well, a note of darkness entering in. The feel of his hand is cool and familiar, loosely pressing against her burning skin. 

“No.” She’s even more breathless, and he grins, moving until his head is directly above hers.

“Nor do I. I can appreciate a good fighter when I meet one; it’d be a shame to kill you.”

Her breath catches, not sure if she is hearing him right as she leans in. “Thank you.”

“The First Order feels the same as I do,” he says, immediately making her jerk her head back.

She needs to stop this. Now.

“The First Order values strength and loyalty, two things you have. You do credit to your grandfather, but…”

His eyes are black coals, voice smoother than silk. He’s  _ trying  _ to convince her, she realizes, and she doesn’t know how she feels about it. Flattered to a small degree, but mostly horrified.

“But what?” she asks, gritting her teeth.

“But he’s dead. He abandoned you for so long; you owe him nothing. You have to look out for yourself. The control you seek over me and others is a valuable tool; I can train you how to utilize it.” 

His grasp on her hands loosens, showing that he’s serious, and her body tenses, waiting for the right moment. He is watching every micro expression on her face, looking for the moment he convinces her. “You’ll be more powerful than you thought possible. We can work together. I could show you the w-”

“ _ No. _ ”

Her refusal shocks him. Someone from her circumstances usually jumps at the opportunity to put those who hurt her in their place. As his mind tries to understand why, he tries to tighten his hold on her, but it’s too late.

Her hands wriggle free, and her forehead whams into his face, making him howl in pain. Rey hopes that his nose is broken.

_ That  _ is for Finn and Poe, along with all the other agents hurt by him.

His hands go for his nose, and her arms and legs grip him tightly, flipping their positions until she’s seated on top of his chest.

“I will  _ never  _ join you,” she breathes. 

His eyes blaze with fury, and for a moment, she is afraid. In the next, she can’t help but feel excited. She’s hurt him, and she wants him to hate her, as much as she hates him for leaving her and forcing her to face him.

“Then you will die.”

What follows is a messy tangle of limbs and bodies, each one grunting when things don’t work out for them. At first, Rey’s on top, trying to punch him or pin him down, and he’s rocking up and trying to pull her off of him every chance he gets. They switch who is on top several more times until she’s back on top, restraining his upper body. She’s slippery and escapes his hands as she works on his arms, starting with his left one. Just as she leans over to hold him down, she overcompensates and tumbles forward, and he takes advantage of it to knock her off of him. For a moment, both take a breather, relieved to not have to fight off the other. 

Rey looks up and sees Kuiil pointing at her gun, which is close by. She could take it, but she’s too proud to do so. If he thinks she still needs more training, then she’s going to show him. Sure, she’s breathing heavily, worn out, but so is Ben. His eyes fall on hers, and she sees the determined glint there. 

He’s not done. She  _ really  _ should’ve grabbed her gun.

Moments later, they’re back at their starting position, him on top of her. She won’t let him take her hands as easily this time, though, and she wrests them away several times, grinning in satisfaction with each time he growls at her. 

“Got you.” Just as he finally captures her left arm, he smirks, and she wants to wipe that smirk off his face. 

Baring her teeth, she takes a gamble, screeching like a banshee and throwing her weight forward, scratching his face in an effort to make him let go. She manages to dig into his skin, leaving a long, red trail on his right cheek, but he doesn’t flinch or cower back, only lets her waste her time and energy before holding down both of her hands with his left one. His face hovers a couple feet above hers, watching her for any movement.

Her right arm is screaming in pain, and she imagines his wrist is as well. The cloth she’s wearing needs to be changed again, and she needs a break. 

“You just don’t know when to give up, do you?” he asks, tightening his grip on her.

“No, I don’t.”

She is unrepentant, and he is amused by it. “You’ve only prolonged your death a little. You have spunk and passion, but physically you’ll never beat me.” 

She spits in his face and tries to wriggle against his hold, but he isn’t fazed, pinning her further to the ground by lowering himself onto her more fully. His hips are now on top of hers, and she has to force herself not to think about it. As it is, her body is a traitor because she feels heat at her center unfurling. Growing. 

“Too bad about your arm,” he says mockingly, his right hand landing on the soaked bandage. 

“Too bad about your face,” she snarls, trying to headbutt him again.

This time, he’s ready, his right arm shielding his face from hers as she bangs into it. He guides her head back down with much resistance from her. When she doesn’t try to move her head again from the floor, his fingers brush curiously against her hairline. The first touch is electric. He's so tender, just as she always imagined he would be. He's so intent on her. With each stroke of his soft fingers against her forehead and hair, she has to force herself to breathe normally, to hide how much he’s affecting her. 

Ever since she began following him around, she’s dreamed of him. He would never know how she watched him from the shadows, as a child and even more when she grew older. In school days, she used to watch him because he was striking and alone, and later because he was her friend. Her world had centered on him, and it didn’t surprise her in retrospect that she developed a crush on him. 

The problem is that the crush of before had developed roots and become feelings somewhere along the way. Seeing him in a suit for the first time had made her realize why women were always throwing themselves at Poe … she wanted Ben. Every time she watched women approach him, she got a little jealous, even if it dissipated quickly because Ben never saw other women the way he had seen her. He looked through them as if they didn’t exist. 

When she watched Poe go on missions and take women to undisclosed places, she wanted to be the one that Ben chose, that he would have his wicked way with her. Now, when he looks at her with those soulful, intense eyes, as though she is his whole world and that nothing else matters, she feels seen. Wanted. She wants to press her legs together to stave off the ache that’s started to form, and on the other hand, she wants to wrap her legs around him and press him against her, to feel the relief she needs. 

She shivers under his touch, sure that she’s flushed from how warm she feels. His proximity is intoxicating, and his body heat only fans the flames within her. His touch is curious but deliberate, and his eyes are upon her face, taking in everything thoughtfully.

“Did you leave your mark upon my face?” he murmurs, leaning in closer.

Kylo is fascinated. Her eyes are deep, dark pools of brown that he wants to get lost in. She’s so responsive to his touch, in a way that he hadn’t thought possible since everyone was afraid of him, and he suddenly wants to know what the rest of her face feels like, if it is as smooth or if she wants that, too. He's more interested in learning how she reacts to him, his body still cool and collected, at least she grins at him, smug and possessive. That possessiveness calls to him. Heat and desire rush through his veins, and he's not used to it, no more than he is prepared for her response. 

“Yes. I’ve marked you now.” 

Her mouth opens, her pink tongue darting out as her eyes trace the stinging wound she left on him up. When she meets his eyes, her hunger is laid bare before him, and the mission slips from his mind. Such desire for him stokes his own in a way he's never felt before. 

“I suppose you’re proud of leaving a mark on the notorious Kylo Ren, aren’t you?” he muses, greedy fingers finding the side of her face. 

When he places his thumb under her chin, she hisses, new fire in her eyes that he wants to understand. The rest of his fingers examine her jaw before going to her collarbone, just barely visible from her shirt. He wants to see the contrast of her tanned skin against his stark white, but he’s too enchanted by her gaze, unable to stop staring. She inhales deeply, and it’s as though she’s leaning into him, wanting him.

Wanting more.

“Yes. Yes, I am.” Her voice is breathy, and her voice makes him want to strip her down, to see just how breathless under his touch she can be.

When she looks at him like that, like she’s proud of claiming him with her mark, he wants to know. He’s never taken an interest in another woman, spy or conveniently close by because of memories of Rey, but he’s never met someone who can disarm and inflame him all in one breath. He’s never met someone who could make him forget Rey the way this woman does. Her confidence and desire arouses him, makes him shallowly thrust into her, and he thrills when she meets him halfway. The unintelligible sound in her throat is something he wants to rip out of her and listen to it over and over. 

She has barreled into his life as though it’s her job to shake it up. She’s strong and agile, a fireball of energy and passion that he wants to understand, and she wants him. He’s sure of it. He remembers how she looked at Dameron, and it’s nothing like this. 

_ That  _ was politely acknowledging the flirt.  _ This  _ is wanting and accepting. How far will she let him go? 

Rey feels as if she will combust under his gaze alone. He’s not going to kill her through conventional means, and she couldn’t be more excited. She moans when he finally moves, spreading his fingers and dragging his fingertips along her collarbone, and her body arches into his touch, whimpering. He grins at that sound, and she thinks she has died and gone to heaven, that she has made him smile like that. 

That he could want her as much as she wants him. Everything about him is hungry, and she doesn’t want him to stop. 

His hips press down into hers more heavily, and the tension and nervous energy within her ratchets higher, her body trembling with need. His eyes grow darker, she wishes he would do something besides tease her like this. She forgets about the fight, completely invested in him and how he responds to her, all the while needing  _ more  _ from him _. _

He leans in closer, licking his lips. Her mouth goes dry, and she wants him to kiss her, so that she can taste what she’s always longed to know. Her head moves up slightly, wanting to kiss him, and his eyes drill into hers, commanding her to stay down. She refuses, rising to meet him, and that’s when he begins his attack. 

When his fingers glide up the pale column of her neck, her eyes close, letting him win the staring contest. It’s too much, feels too good. Her head hits the ground, exposing her neck to him. 

He is eager to know more, moving up and down her neck as he pulls more sounds from her, each one louder than the last. Her continuous, breathy moans have him hard quickly, and he doesn’t think it can be better than this.

Her eyelashes flutter open. “Please.”

Now his erection is painful. Her pleading with him, the need so clearly written on her face and in her voice, has him thrusting into her, unable to hold back any longer. He doesn’t understand what’s happening, but he knows one thing for certain: he will have her.

He wants to hear her cry his name frantically, beg and plead with him for more, and he wants to wring every last sound out of her. His hands leave a trail of fire down her neck as he seeks more skin, rocking into her with a need unlike anything he’s felt before.

Rey feels it, too. She feels just how hard he is, and she  _ lives  _ for it, meeting his hips and growing louder until footsteps approach them, stopping them both.

“What are you two  _ doing _ ? Are you still fighting for information, or should I leave you two alone?” 

Both of their bodies freeze, and then Kylo rolls away from her, as though burned by her. Rey certainly feels like it, ashamed that she had forgotten about the mission and indulged in something that shouldn’t have ever seen the light of day. 

Kylo feels it even more keenly as he stands up and searches blindly for his weapon, anything to take his mind off of how far he let himself go in that moment of weakness. Now he understands to a small degree why Dameron likes flirting with women, even if Kira Kenobi is the first woman to awaken attraction of any sort.

However, this all-encompassing  _ need  _ that he felt moments ago ends now. He vows then and there never to touch her again, unless it’s to hurt her. Until he understands his attraction to her, she’s off-limits. He’s never forgotten himself like this before. He’s always been so focused on the mission, on his goals in life. This intensity scares him. He knows from family stories that everyone in his family is like this, but he can’t be in love with a woman he’s just met. It’s impossible.

Even if she is beautiful and fierce, a force to be reckoned with.

Once he has his gun in hand, Rey does, too. They stare one another down, and he is the first to stop, determined to stay focused. “Kuiil, you have information we both need. What is this superweapon? Where is it?”

“Who’s building it?” adds Rey, stepping in between the men.

Kuiil looks between them, silently deciding what to say. Both hold their breath until he says, “I don’t know who’s building it. I was forced to work on it for these past fifteen years until last year, when a cargo ship with supplies landed on the island. That was when I met DJ, a stowaway who was hiding out from people he owed money to. He helped me and my child to escape onto the ship, and I gave him enough money to cover his gambling debts.”

“Gambling debts?” queries Rey in disbelief. 

“Yes, he plays sabacc. Spends a lot of time in Canto Bight from my understanding.”

“Describe this superweapon. How does it work?” Kylo directs the conversation back on track, and Rey looks on curiously.

“It uses kyber crystals like the old Death Star, but it’s double the size and power of it, according to the techs I talked to.”

Rey gasps, and Kylo steps closer, showing no sign of his surprise. “Where is it?”

“I refuse to say. The place's name is cursed.”

“You’re going to be cursed and die if you don’t tell me,” threatens Kylo, gritting his teeth.

“No. I gave you information. I have spoken.” Kuiil folds his arms, and Rey knows that won’t be satisfactory.

“Surely you know more information about it. Anything can help. Describe the island. Is it to the north or south?” tries Rey, giving the old man pleading eyes.

“I already told you where,” he says, giving Rey a meaningful look.

As her mouth gapes, Kylo glares at her, his hulking stomps growing louder.

“If she knows, you can tell me as well. Start talking,” he demands.

Kuiil narrows his eyes. “There is a prototype being built. The codename used for it is Starkiller Base. However, there weren’t enough kyber crystals a year ago. That could have changed.”

Kylo’s shoulders relax momentarily. “Good. Now. Where. Is. It.”

Rushing in front of Kuiil, Rey tries to protect him, but all of them stop when the child comes running out of the room with a wide grin on his face. “We have another visitor!”

Rey’s blood runs cold, and even Kylo is taking a sweep of the place, his eyes dark and angry.

“Who is it, child?” asks Kuiil. 

“It’s a rocket man! He’s got a jetpack and fancy armor and  _ everything, _ ” enthuses the child, jumping from one foot to the other. “Can I talk to him?”

Kuiil’s about to speak when new footsteps enter from behind, from the back door. Rey wants to hide, and her stomach churns in fear because she’s already weak and has no way of protecting both innocents against two heavily armed men. Especially when one of them is a Mandalorian, a mercenary that has some of the best aim and best tech when it comes to weapons.

She’s in over her head, and she wishes that she hadn’t gone alone. Her eyes dart to Kylo, silently praying that he is freaking out just as much. His face and body betray nothing.

“Hi, Mister! Can I touch your jetpack?” asks the child, rushing to meet the visitor and hugging his leg.

Rey understands why Kylo got in so easily; this child is precious, if too trusting. 

“Uh, no. You can’t. Get off me, kid.” The Mandalorian tries to shake him off, but the child is undaunted, clinging to his leg like a second skin. He’s squealing in delight at the fun ride, and Kuiil looks like he’s going to be sick, as pale as he is.

“Get off of him at once!” scolds Kuiil, and the child pouts before scrambling off and running to his adopted father’s side.

“Why are you here?” asks Kylo, staring down the interloper. 

To demonstrate, the Mandalorian steps forward and punches Kuiil, knocking him to the ground out cold. The child cries and tries to wake him up, and the mercenary turns to face the two of them.

“I’ve been hired to kill a loose end for an Empire official who has deep pockets. I see there are two.”

“The boy was wandering the streets, abandoned by his family because of the Empire taking and killing his parents,” declares Rey passionately. “He’s done nothing wrong! This man took him in and tried to give him a better life.”

“I don’t care about your sob story, nor about you. I’ve been told that I’ll be paid well if I kill both of you as well,” says the Mandalorian, shocking them both.

Rey doesn’t know how to handle this information, but Kylo does. He steps forward, bringing out a business card. “I know someone with even deeper pockets who will pay you well to not kill anyone here. In fact, you’d be a valuable asset on my side. You could do the right thing.”

“The First Order is  _ not  _ doing the right thing,” shoots back Rey, drawing Kylo’s attention. “You’re just as bad!”

“No one asked you, do-gooder,” quips Kylo.

“I don’t care. I’m not about to be out-gunned by you-”

“Then they should let you pay others better,” says Kylo, shrugging. “I’m  _ trying  _ to keep you from getting killed, or did you not notice? We can discuss specifics later. If you were on  _ my _ side-”

Her face grows red. “I will  _ not,  _ you-”

“Am I interrupting a lovers’ quarrel here?” asks the Mandalorioan, clearly done with them. “I’m going to shoot you now.”

Rey sees the fear in Kylo’s eyes, and she’s relieved he is just as concerned. She runs in front of him, seeing no other choice.

“We have to stop him.”

“How? Do you see how much armor he has on him? Be my guest,” says Kylo, sweeping his hand out.

She glares at him, only to be interrupted by the mercenary who’s chuckling. 

“You two could’ve fooled me.” He pulls out a high-powered magnet, yanking their guns from their loose grips. As they clatter to the ground behind him, the Mandalorian puts out his fists, ready to send tiny rockets at them all and blow everything up. 

Rey’s brain flies into action, turning to face their common foe. “We have to work together. Toss me at him.”

“What?”

She would giggle if it weren’t life or death at the moment. He seems genuinely puzzled and scandalized that she would suggest such a thing. 

“Do you want to stop him or not? You’re faster, so you get the guns. I’ll distract him.”

“This should be good.” The Mandalorian puts down his hands for a moment, clearly amused.

“I think you’re crazy, but I’m willing to try,” says Kylo, picking her up. “I hope you have some good toys from Q branch for this.”

She grins. “As a matter of fact, I do.”

Within moments, she’s hoisted into the air like she weighs nothing, and then she’s sailing the short distance to the Mandalorian. As she flies, she rips back her sleeve and pulls out her swiss army knife and a tablet of exploding fluff. Depressing a button, the knife appears, and she uses it to break the seal on the tablet before landing on the Mandalorian’s chest. He barely grunts but is clearly surprised that she’ll boldy jump him.

What he doesn’t know is that she’s called the Scavenger for a reason. She grew up on the streets of Jakku, scavenging for food and beating up any kids who tried to separate her from her finds. She let that become her nickname at work because she loves food so much, but here and now, every survival instinct from before kicks in. She clings to the armored man as he tries to pull her off. He pulls on her shirt. Grabs her hair. Yells at her to let go as she tries to remove his helmet and secretly cuts the straps on his jetpack.

When she sees Kylo almost to the guns, she wets the tablet of exploding fluff with her tongue and sticks it on his rockets. Seconds later, the fluff activates from the moisture, and Rey scrambles to the Mandalorian's shoulders to escape the exploding fluff that looks just like pink bubble gum, quickly ballooning out.

"What is this? What have you done to my gear?" 

He's trying even harder to remove her while Kylo is failing to keep it together as he watches marshmallow fluff expand until it engulfs the Mandalorian's arms up to his elbows, locking all movement and jamming the rockets.

"Exploding fluff. A Q branch - and Luke Skywalker - specialty that I abhor for precisely that reason. Your arms are stuck like that now until you find the solution to break it apart, which I happen to know," says Kylo with amusement while the Mandalorian is at a loss as to how such a thing exists. 

Finally, she sees the jetpack straps behind the mercenary’s head start to fray, and she pushes harder with her blade while banging her other hand against his helmet repeatedly. 

Just as the jetpack falls off, Rey grins triumphantly and jumps off of him to grab the rope at his side, wrapping his feet up while he's distracted by the fluff and missing jetpack. 

Both stop, however, when a gun clicks. 

"Kira, you continue to surprise me. The offer still stands, just as it does to you, Mandalorian. You don't have to die right now."

"I'll-oomf!"

He steps toward Kylo, only to fall over. Kylo is quick to follow and step on the area just below the helmet while Rey snatches her gun and rubs the temples of Kuiil to wake him up. 

"Who paid you to come here? Who in the Empire?" demands Kylo. 

"No."

"Answer me!" 

Rey freezes at the dark, almost hysterical tint to Kylo's words. He's desperate to know, and he pushes harder down on the man before pulling out a pen.

"If you don't tell me, I'll use the fire in this pen to melt your helmet off slowly, and then I'll kill you. Do you want that, Mando?"

Rey shivers, and she sees just how far Kylo has gone to the dark. It scares her, and she works faster with the child, only relieved when Kuiil mumbles and blinks open his eyes. 

"No, I don't."

"Then tell me who paid you."

"His name is Pryde. That's all I know."

Kylo moves off of him, struck dumb by the revelation. Rey doesn't recognize the name nor understands.

"Who's that?" she asks. 

"I'm thinking zombies. The undead. It's impossible otherwise," murmurs Kylo. "It can't be. He's dead."

"We should go now," says Rey, hoping that Kylo is satisfied and has forgotten about the location. 

"What about him?"queries Kylo, motioning his gun at the Mandalorian.

"Let him live. Let Kuiil deal with him. We've caused enough damage and restrained him," she says, getting up and walking to all the things that the man tied up dropped. 

His eyes flash. "No. He'll kill us-"

"We're not his main concern." Her voice goes softer as she pleads with him. "Please."

His eyes become the slightest bit softer as he considers it. "This won't end well for us. We shouldn't do this," insists Kylo. "Letting him live if he's not with us is a gamble."

"Kuiil could let him die here while he escapes-"

"No. That goes against all my orders." 

He's dead-set against it. She has no choice. 

"Fine." 

Seizing an opportunity, Rey grabs the Mandalorian's magnet and uses it to steal away Kylo's beretta. As he stares slack-jawed, she picks up his weapon and hands it to Kuiil.

"Get on the ground now. I'll shoot you."

"You won't kill me," he says, refusing to move with a smirk.

"No, but I'll make it hurt."

To prove her point, she takes aim and shoots his right foot. As the gunshot rings out, Kylo howls in pain and falls over.

"Now you know how Poe feels,” she retorts, before facing Kuiil. “Where is your rope?”

"In the kitchen."

Rope found, she ties Kylo up, and she grabs his car keys before facing Kuiil. "It's time to go. Grab your kid, and let's steal his car."

The old man plants his feet on the ground. "No. I need to grab some things first for this boy. We need a little time-"

“We don’t have time when these two dangerous men are trying to kill us. We need to go now,” she insists.

“No. I have spoken.”

She heads toward him, seeing his determination and hoping she’s making the right choice. "Take the keys then. Get as far away from here as possible and remove whatever tracking device is on you. Make it fast. I'm leaving now to save my friends."

"Take a blurrg. It'll be faster," says the old man, approaching her and taking the keys. "We'll be right behind you. Let these two duke it out."

She nods before facing the two in question. "I don't know who's going to win, but let's not meet again like this."

She runs out with a fresh water bottle from Kuiil, and she drains it quickly. Her blurrg senses her impatience, and they’re off quickly. She's a little ways away when she hears the car starting up. Stopping her ride, she looks back, and her stomach drops. 

In the car is none other than Kylo. He speeds to catch up to her, smirking when they meet. 

"You're too trusting. Let me return the favor since you let me live," he says, tossing her the Mandalorian's jetpack. "Thank you, Kira. I look forward to seeing you again soon."

As he drives off, she fears the worst. What happened to Kuiil? To his child?

In response, she hears a high-pitched scream of terror emanating from the house.

The child. He's in pain. Scared. Her stomach churns, and a pit of dread gathers there. Her head is pounding, and she feels small, helpless once more as everything closes in around her because she made the wrong choice. Regret and doubts about herself swarm around her as she faces what Kylo left behind him.

Hurt and angry, she turns around, ready to go back for the child until a fire bursts from the windows. She kicks her blurrg into action, but she barely goes a few feet before a loud boom echoes through the air. As Rey's stomach drops in horror, the wooden home sways once, twice, before finally falling in itself, another plaintive scream pouring cold fear into her veins. 

"No! Kuiil!"

She starts going faster, but that's when fire consumes the entire wooden house. The animal stops, terrified, and Rey is numb. Unable to breathe. Speechless. She wants to crawl into a ball because everything hurts.

Hope sparks to life within her moments later: maybe they escaped before the house fell. She had. The floor was different then, but there's still a chance. She waits in feverish anticipation, praying they're unharmed and safe as the fire slowly pulverizes the home until it’s nothing but piles of ashes and charred wood. 

Five minutes go by. Then ten. Finally twenty. When thirty minutes pass by, Rey feels the icy grip of fear and failure, and she knows she's lost them. Tears run hot and heavy down her face, and she wants to strangle Kylo for allowing that to happen. She can’t breathe, as restricted as her chest is by how much she hates herself. She blames herself. She could've killed the mercenary or Kylo, but she didn't. She was weak. She could've stayed. 

And now they pay the price.

For a time, she weeps. Mourning them because no one else will. The dry, tough skin of the blurrg doesn’t feel the best, but it’s a warm body. She clings to her blurrg, afraid to hold on to anyone else, lest they, too, be torn from her because she failed to do the right thing. They deserved better than this, better than her. Everything hurts. She's never felt more alone. 

She will always live with this failure. 

The raw, biting agony is too much, threatening to overwhelm her. She has to break the cycle; she pushes it away and forces herself to think of her next step. When that is unclear, she thinks of other things. Of Luke, Leia, and all those counting on her. Her mouth drops open as she remembers the whole reason she left to begin with. 

"Poe! Finn!"

Kicking her ride, Rey surges forward, glad for something else to be carrying her weak legs. Poe may be used to this, but she's not. Perhaps he’ll have tips on how to deal with the loss. 

She'll cry later when others' lives are not at risk. She'll mourn for them and the death anniversary of Obi-Wan that is quickly approaching. Until then, she brings out Dio to help her find Poe and digs out her duct tape from her cargo pants pocket to tape up the straps of the jetpack so that she has another means of fast escape. 

She lives to die another day, and she will make it count. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REY JOHNSON WILL RETURN IN
> 
> THUNDERBALL


	4. Thunderball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey saves Poe and Finn, visits a cemetery, and gains more valuable information
> 
> AKA the feels chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [WinglessOne](WinglessOne) for the moodboard!
> 
> Sorry about the delay in updating this story... I'm hoping they'll be more regular for a little bit now.

_ _

_ "He always runs while others walk. _

_ He acts while other men just talk. _

_ He looks at this world and wants it all, _

_ So he strikes like Thunderball. _

_ He knows the meaning of success. _

_ His needs are more so he gives less. _

_ They call him the winner who takes all, _

_ And he strikes like Thunderball. _

_ Any woman he wants, he'll get. _

_ He will break any heart without regret. _

_ His days of asking are all gone. _

_ His fight goes on, and on, and on, _

_ But he thinks that the fight is worth it all, _

_ So he strikes like Thunderball." _

**  
  
  
**

"Run like the wind, blurrg!"

The closer she gets to town, the easier it is to see Poe's location. He's still in town, which is the biggest relief of all, and she  _ refuses  _ to believe that he is dead. She can't take that right now, so she shoves that fear out, along with that of Finn being dead. 

She's wasted a lot of time, but that ends now. 

When she's just outside the buildings, it becomes clear Poe is still inside Babu’s Cantina, so she jumps off her blurrg and leads it slowly to the cantina, avoiding windows until she can peek. 

Looking inside, she gasps. Poe and Finn are there, tied up back-to-back in chairs, being interrogated by at least a dozen Stormtroopers of the First Order. All the other patrons have left, thankfully, so all the pain and anger she has right now has a guilt-free outlet. 

The ordinary brick building whose exterior has been blasted smooth with time and wind is very different inside. 

It's bigger inside, for starters. It looks much taller with the exposed wooden beams that have strands of pink lights running along the length of the ceiling. The ceiling has been painted over with the night sky, endless stars and galaxies on display. The current owner must love pink because it's  _ everywhere. _ The red brick has random, individual bricks painted over in hot pink scattered throughout the place, a pink bar, and blush-colored rugs cover the floors. 

There are many little sections within the cantina for each different group, designated by tables. Tables are grouped in differing amounts throughout the cantina, but there’s a central aisle for ease of walking that Rey zeroes in on, especially given that the two wide, wooden doors with slats - straight out of a western - could easily fit her blurrg through them. 

Since no one's spotted her yet, she hops on her ride, unhooks her belt, and straps on the jetpack. With a click of her gun, she's ready. Grinning, she screams her battle cry, startling everyone inside Babu's Cantina. Rey jumps and slips her belt around the string of lights attached to the opposite end of the room.

Meanwhile, the blurrg charges into the place, knocking tables everywhere, and the bucketheads panic, half of them trying to restrain Poe and Finn while the others are looking for a way to escape. One idiot shoots his gun at the blurrg, making her roar and aim for them, like a bowling ball toward her white pins. 

Rey takes advantage of their confusion to slide down the string of lights, holding on with her good left hand and taking potshots at the Stormtroopers as she passes them. She manages to hit several, and Poe and Finn are shouting their gratitude, trying to stand up while their arms and legs are attached to their seats.

"Be useful and hit some guards with those chairs," she calls, making Poe grin. 

When one guy stumbles near him, he hops forward and swings his chair around, sending the guard down. Finn is cheering him on, telling him which way to turn to hit more guys, and when Rey touches down in front of Finn, she wastes no time in cutting him free and handing him her knife to cut Poe loose. 

While Finn helps Poe, Rey surveys her surroundings. The blurrg has been chased out by half of the contingent, and several are down, leaving her with three men left to remove. They all close in on her, but she doesn't care. 

She's angry, hurt, and  _ not  _ about to let Poe and Finn down as well. 

"We can do this my way or the highway," she says, reloading her gun. "Either way, I'm leaving with these two."

She hears a puzzled voice. "Why didn't Ren come back?"

She tries not to grin in triumph that Kylo fled the scene, seemingly forgetting about Poe and Finn. "Probably because I scared him off," she retorts, making them laugh.

That was  _ so  _ not the right thing to do. 

She has had up to  _ here _ with men underestimating her. Two rapid shots later, two of the guards are on the ground, not likely to get back up. Her eyes narrow on the last one, who is starting to back up slowly.

"You were saying?"

He takes a shot but misses since she has already started running. He takes another shot, but that's when he's out of bullets. When she's close, he jumps on her, trying to take her down. She neatly escapes him, grabbing a nearby stool. Swinging up with all she's got, she whacks his head, knocking him out. 

"Our savior!"

"Go Kira!"

She is unprepared for the hugs and squeezes from the two guys behind her, but she welcomes the closeness. After the emotional time before this, she needs all the support she can get. 

"Wow, Kira! Now that’s an entrance!” cries Finn, making Rey blush.

“It’s not  _ that  _ impressive; I had to distract them somehow-”

Poe’s noise of disagreement stops her as they walk toward the exit, his arms extended wide as he nods at Finn to join him. “Everyone's awed and inspired by you, and it's not very hard to see why. No one's slick as Kira-”

Finn is eager to join the love fest. “No one's quick as Kira-”

“You can ask any agent on our team, and they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on.”

“I can only imagine,” replies Finn as Rey’s face becomes redder than a tomato.

“Oh yes. Everyone likes her and knows not to separate her from her food. No one fights like Kira-”

“Douses lights like Kira-”

“In a wrestling match nobody wins like Kira-”

“Guys, enough! Stop it! Thank you,” says Rey, not wanting more as they open the doors to the outdoors. “Praise me after we get to the car.”

“Why should we be worried about-oh.”

The Stormtroopers who had chased the blurrg out of the cantina were now waiting outside, guns at the ready. Rey hands her gun to Finn since Poe has already stolen two off of the Stormtroopsers’ bodies they killed earlier, including his own.

Testing the straps and duct tape she has, she takes a deep breath. “Link arms with me and whatever you do,  _ don’t  _ let go of me. Just keep shooting at them until I can get us out of range.”

“Kira, what are you planning?” asks Finn suspiciously, immediately taking her arm. 

“Something crazy.”

“Is it even possible?” asks Poe, now taking her arm as both guys start shooting the gathered troops. 

“I never ask that question until after I’ve done it,” says Rey, turning on the jetpack. “Hold on tight. This ride’s about to get bumpy.”

“Ride? Kira, what are you-”

Poe interrupts himself to hoot in excitement while Finn screams like a little girl as they lift off the ground. The duo continue to shoot and mow down Stormtroopers as Rey guides them toward the getaway car. As soon as they’re out of range of the guns, both guys stop shooting, Poe looking on excitedly.

“Best. Day. Ever!” screams Poe, admiring the jetpack. “I’ve always wanted to fly freely like this. Oh mama, I have got to get me one of these.”

“Tell that Q guy to get on it,” chimes in Finn before facing Rey. “Where’d you find that thing?”

“I was in another fight earlier, and it fell in my lap,” replies Rey as the old junker from earlier draws near.

“Look at this girl, fighting all over the place,” says Poe, grinning. “No one hits like Kira-”

Rey groans, and Finn is ready to sing her praises again. “No one shoots like Kira-”

“Guys,” she says weakly, secretly enjoying the praise, even if she thinks she doesn’t deserve it.

“Kira, you said we could when we made it to the car. We have, so we’re allowed,” retorts Poe as they land on the ground.

“Today has been a trying, tiring day,” states Rey, leaning against the invisible car. 

Poe sidles up next to Finn, and the two face Rey expectantly. “Finn, I'm afraid I've been thinking.”

“A dangerous pastime,” mutters Rey, provoking Finn to laughter.

“I know,” says Poe pleasantly. “But Kira’s been on so many adventures today and managed to save us. I don’t think she needs us.”

“ _ That  _ is where you’d be wrong,” sighs Rey, dreading revealing the truth. “I’m sorry I asked to separate and go alone. I won’t make that mistake again.”

Finn looks on in understanding. “If you want us there, we totally understand. Of course we’ll go to other places with you. You still bail us out every time,” says Finn, patting her shoulder. She smiles gratefully until she realizes that he sees her wounds. 

“Wait a second.” Poe moves in, his index finger gently raising her chin to meet his eyes. “You’re serious. What happened before you arrived?”

“And what happened to your arm?” cries Finn in horror. “You’re bleeding in two different places!”

Poe’s eyes drop to where Finn is looking, and he is quick to open the car and find the first aid kit to take care of her wounds. Rey tries to protest, knowing they need to escape, but it feels nice to be fussed over, and even better to have her wounds finally taken care of properly. 

If there’s one thing Poe knows how to do, it’s bind up wounds from all the fights he gets into on a regular basis. Right now, Rey has never been so glad about it.

“One of these looks like First Order bullets, but the other I’m confused by. Is that from teeth?” puzzles Poe as he finishes.

Rey nods before going to the backseat. “I’d like the back if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, no, you don’t. You’ve lost a lot of blood; you’re sitting in the passenger seat and explaining why you’re so shaken up,” insists Poe, guiding her to the front seat. “Meanwhile, I’m going to show you why I’m the best driver in the Resistance.”

“Cocky much?” quips Rey as Poe throws her a lopsided smile.

“We need speed and control. I’ll get us to safety in no time.”

Soon, everyone is piled in, and Rey heaves a sigh of relief when they’re at least thirty miles away without another car in sight. She’s also white-knuckling it along with Finn, but neither are complaining as Poe expertly tests the limits of the Aston Martin.

“What of the mission? How did you get those wounds?” asks Poe, ready to get down to business.

Rey begins to explain, telling them of the blurrg and fighting Kylo Ren, and Poe shakes his head in disappointment about the blurrg but seems otherwise proud of her for holding her own.

“For being so new, you’re quick on your feet. That’s why M trusts you so soon,” says Poe. “What happened with Kuiil after that?”

“Nothing.” 

She turns away from the guys and blinks away tears, still mad at herself. Both of her partners call her name quietly until they hear a choked sob, at which point Finn jumps forward in his seat. Poe wants to do the same, so he settles for pulling the car over to the side of the road while still invisible.

“Kira?” asks Finn, shaking her lightly. “Tell us what happened. We’ll support you no matter what.”

She turns her head, showing them her tears. “Even if I lost him and his child?”

Finn makes comforting noises and rubs circles into her shoulder as Poe’s shoulders bunch together, closing his eyes before facing her.

Finn finds words first. “I know how you feel. I always wanted to protect my fellow First Order guys from being hurt, so I did what I had to. When one guy got shot, I felt personally responsible, even if it wasn’t my fault. It sucks.”

“I’m sorry, Kira,” says Poe, rubbing her knee as his eyes meet hers. “This is one of the hardest parts of our jobs. It never gets easier to lose someone.”

“Gee, thanks,” she mutters, shaking her head.

“I’m being serious,” insists Poe. “It’s the worst. I’ve lost a few, and sooner or later, you have to accept that universal truth: you’ll never be able to save everyone.”

Inwardly, Rey riots at the thought. She wants to save everyone, and worse, there’s still a part of her that wants Ben to come back, despite killing those three people who didn’t deserve it. She doesn’t understand why when she absolutely hates his guts, but there it is.

“I can’t accept that. I refuse,” she says, wiping a tear away. “If you had seen how  _ old  _ Kuiil was, and how young his child was, you’d know how much of a travesty it was. And then to have a Mandalorian also die unnecessarily-”

“Wait, you fought a Mandalorian, too? Kira, you’ve been holding back on us! Spill!” cries Finn. “That’s incredible that you lived!”

“I had help from...an unlikely source,” she admits, and she blushes when she sees an eyebrow waggle from Poe. “No, it’s not like that.”

“Oh, but I think it is. You fight Kylo Ren, only for him to join you in fighting against a common enemy. He  _ likes  _ you,” teases Poe, nudging her.

“Especially if he likes women. He  _ never  _ works with anyone,” adds Finn, in awe that Kylo worked with her.

“Further proof!” Poe is enjoying this way too much, and Rey is struggling to explain. There’s no way he could like her.

“No, you don’t understand. That mercenary was going to kill Kuiil and us! By pure luck did I manage to restrain both guys before stealing Kylo’s car keys to give to Kuiil to escape.”

“And yet you lived at the end, with minimal injuries. He likes you; I’m sure of it,” says Poe, leaning back in his seat.

Rey is  _ so  _ glad she didn’t mention what happened while they fought. She couldn’t bear the teasing after that. As it is, it distracts her from the pain and regret she feels, so she’ll take that. Poe, however, isn’t done yet.

“All joking aside, it sounds like you did your best to save everyone. Now that you know how it feels, you’ll work harder to prevent that in the future. We all deal with it differently; I throw myself into the arms of engaging, beautiful women, along with the occasional drink. If you can’t find a way to deal with it, then you shouldn’t do this.”

Rey knows instantly that Poe is right. She  _ has  _ to be ready for it, even if she hates the thought of it. This day has managed to wring out every emotion from her, and she wishes that she could feel nothing, so she doesn’t have to deal with the ever-present sting of regret.

“You’re only human, Kira, and you’re new to this. Cut yourself some slack,” says Poe, as though reading her mind. “I’ve been there. Don’t let it happen again. Did you at least get some useful information from him beforehand?”

“Yes?” Rey is uncertain, but this is easier to talk about. “The Mandalorian was hired by someone who has Empire sympathies, someone named Pryde. There are two superweapons, both on islands. One is a prototype. Kuiil escaped with the help of a gambler named DJ, but he refused to say where the superweapons were located.”

“Why not?” Finn pounded the seat beside him in frustration.

“Apparently, the islands are cursed, so he doesn’t say the name. But, apparently he did tell only me where the islands are located.”

“Apparently?” Poe narrows his eyes, and Rey shrugs. “Don’t you know?”

“No, I’m not sure. He didn’t mention anything about Kef Bir or Ahch-To, or anything in the south. For that matter, he didn’t mention the north or anything in the Batuu Triangle.”

“What’s in the Batuu Triangle?” asks Finn curiously, leaning forward. “I thought all of that was unknown.”

“It’s hundreds of miles and islands in stormy seas we haven’t explored, save Ilum,” explains Poe. “The Rebels back in the day used that island as a training site for new spies.”

“Huh. Neat.”

Poe barely acknowledges Finn’s words. “So how did he tell you without telling you directly then? Think hard on everything he told you, Kira. It’s coded somehow. Write out the whole conversation when we get back, whatever you remember. In the meantime, I’ll dig up what we can about these two names.”

“Thanks, Poe. I’m taking the day after tomorrow off,” says Rey, already wishing she was home.

“I figured. You should rest.”

“Unless you’re hungry,” interjects Finn, drawing her attention immediately.

“You have food? How?” asks Rey, almost jumping him as she reaches out for whatever he has.

There are few ways faster or easier to earn her appreciation and loyalty than food, and since Finn managed to smuggle some food from the cantina out with him, she devours it. After that, she jots down her conversation with Kuiil and sleeps until they’re back at headquarters. When they’re back, she writes everything up, submits her full report, and goes home. 

That night is hell on her, visions of Kuiil and others reaching out flaming hands to her, begging her to save them. And every time, her heart breaks a little more as she watches them die in front of her, the child's screams a little louder. 

Piercing her heart until it feels as though it has broken in two. 

She doesn’t enjoy recounting the events in full detail to Leia and the guys again the next day, but she does it because the job needs her. She brushes off all good-natured questions from Poe and Finn because this isn't about her. She has a job to perform. 

It’s her duty to avenge the deaths of Kuiil and his child, and that means telling everything and working closely with Poe so that something like this doesn’t happen again. By the end of the day, they still have no useful information on the two men other than many possibilities, and Rey feels as though she has failed the mission.

When Leia dismisses Poe, leaving the two women alone, the older woman stands up and sits next to Rey. 

“You had a very trying day yesterday. You’re holding up well.”

“Thank you. I...I’m still in shock. I didn’t think it could hurt like this.”

It isn’t as bad as losing Ben, but it  _ is  _ a close second. Leia understands somehow. She always does. Leia has lost just as much as she had in that fire. 

Leia pats her shoulder. "This is why I do what I do: to protect the innocent. Bring justice to an unfair world. This only confirms our purpose more, as there are even more darker forces at play here than we realize."

"I know. But it still hurts."

Leia's hands take hers, rubbing them tenderly. "It'll be a long time before it doesn't, if it ever gets to that point. I'm sorry, Rey. You did your job, though, and don't forget it. He could've gone with you."

Rey's head jerks up, having not thought of that. Leia's maternal gaze greets her, setting her a little more at ease. 

"Thank you."

An answering squeeze is shared, and they are silent. Having a moment for those lost and using that regret to push them to work harder. It's not awkward until Leia speaks up after a long pause, almost hesitant to ask. 

"How is he?" 

Rey knows she should have expected that question; Leia always asks her that. She starts out well, but with every word, it's harder to speak. Her mouth is dry. The remembrance of his touch, of what he did, of what they did, is overwhelming. 

"He's never looked better. I saw him...touched him...fought him...and lost him," she says, voice tight with tears that she refuses to let out. "He was cold and more arrogant than I-"

"Kriffing Solo genes," groans Leia with an eye roll. "He's getting soft without anyone to call him out."

"I started to fix that," replies Rey, grinning smugly.

Leia smirks. "Good. He needs it, just like his father. Not that the Skywalkers are any better. My father was the worst."

"And he looks up to Anakin," says Rey. "I'm still surprised he would support the people who killed his grandmother."

"It's hard to say how Snoke has twisted things. All we know is he has. How do you feel about him now?"

"I still can't kill him," admits Rey begrudgingly. "I hate him, but-"

"Good. Then your heart's still there, and you haven't sunk to their level. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Rey, and this will, too, in time. Just don't let all this harden your heart; it's easy to do. Trust yourself and your heart. Enjoy your day off tomorrow."

Leia stands, and Rey follows. Without thinking, Rey reaches out, hugging her superior in appreciation. Leia freezes, not expecting it, but slowly warms to it, rubbing her back. 

Leia feels like the mother she always wanted. 

If only. Rey's heart yearns for it to be so, almost as much as she wishes she could hold Ben like this, one more time. 

But some dreams aren't meant to be.

"Thank you for understanding."

Leia pulls back, a steely quality to her eyes. "I was once in your shoes, Rey. I watched my home country be destroyed by a Death Star. That pain will  _ never  _ leave me."

Now Rey's heart breaks. Leia's had it so much worse than her, and yet she manages to stay so strong and hopeful. 

She is a role model Rey is blessed to have.

The women squeeze one more time, and then Rey leaves, visiting her mentor next. She finds Luke tinkering with some new invention, a new girl beside him. She looks familiar, and Rey can't figure out why.

"Oh, you must be Kira! Finn's been telling me all about you! I'm Rose," says the new girl in glasses and a white lab coat. 

Luke looks up distractedly and smiles when he sees Rey. "Kira, good timing! This is Rose, Doctor Tico's younger sister. She'll be my replacement when I finally retire. You two should get along well."

"I'm really excited to work with you, Kira! Q, Poe, and everyone really admire you! I'm probably rambling, but-"

Luke covers his face before requesting Rose to get something new for Rey. When she's gone, he stands up, eyes thoughtful. 

"Big Deal came here earlier and told us what happened. How are you?"

"I'm taking tomorrow off," she says. "I need to process, among other things."

"Take advantage of the day. You look like you didn't sleep well, and you're going to need all the rest you can. Based on the information I'm seeing from Rose, you'll be traveling as soon as you're back to track down this DJ character."

Sighing in relief at a lead finally appearing, she prepares to leave, only for Luke's hand to reach out. 

"How do you feel about him now?"

She hasn't discussed Ben with him in a long time, not since the fire. She's a little surprised, but he clearly is worried about her as well.

"I hate him, but I still can't kill him."

"Good. You sound like Leia did back in the day toward Han. You're doing just fine," comments Luke with a sly grin.

Rey narrows her eyes in exasperation. "It's not like that."

"And I can lift rocks with my mind. Sure."

Rey's cheeks redden indignantly. "I-"

"I'm glad, honestly," interrupts Luke. "You have a good heart, Rey. You believe in people, just like I do. If you're ready to kill him, then there's no hope for him."

"I will always think there's hope for him," says Rey honestly. "For better or worse."

"Good. Then I've trained you well," says Luke, clapping her shoulder. "No one's ever really gone. Keep holding onto that hope and light."

"I'm doing my best. Tomorrow will help," she says, looking toward the door.

"It will. Say hi to my grave while you're passing yours to see Obi-Wan. Send my regards."

Rey has never understood why Luke pretended to die when everyone in the spy community knows he‘s alive. All the same, he and every student in the school were announced to be dead, and all were given graves in the cemetery that housed each fallen spy. Even Ben and Anakin. 

"I will. I'm-"

"I'm back! We heard about your unfortunate meeting with a blurrg. That ring isn't as powerful as this little number," says Rose, handing Rey a small stuffed porg keychain. The giant, glass eyes reach the corners of the face, and Rey has never seen such a sad face before. "You'll get a lot more mileage from this, and it should fit in your pocket, or hang innocently from your belt."

"What is this?" asks Rey with uncertainty, turning it in her head and seeing a small button on the bottom. "A taser?"

"Yep! It's Q's best invention yet!" insists Rose. "It's so cute, and then, wham! Any person will be knocked on their butt!"

Rey imagines tasing Ben, and an evil grin spreads across Rey's face as she pockets the keychain in her favorite pants. 

"I like it."

"I'm sure you do," says Luke, shaking his head. "Don't tase him more than twice, though, in a short time; he'll lose all movement on that side of his body." When Rey shrugs, he continues, "As soon as Rose heard the story, she suggested it, and I like the idea. I've been improving on it; you should be able to do more than just stun with it now."

Rey's eyes boggle as she wonders what else it can do.

"There are toggles under the wings. It's awesome," says Rose, vibrating with excitement. "I hope you use it."

"I hope you don't," mutters Luke. "I'd rather you didn't need to with this one."

"Well, I used many different ones the other day, and they helped me survive. I'm grateful, especially for Dio," says Rey earnestly.

Luke smiles. "Good. Ever since our first AI with BD-1, we've improved a lot. Dio is many years in the making." Seeing Rey's desire to go, he motions for her to leave. "We'll see you in two days with more information."

"Thanks, both of you. Later."

She sleeps fitfully again that night, just as she did the night before. At least the night before she got a few hours uninterrupted; tonight she does not. She wakes up multiple times from nightmares of Kuiil reaching out to her while the child screams, and worse, she has nightmares involving Ben feeding her to the fiery school of years ago. When she looks at herself in the mirror, she's glad she's not going to work, as much as her head pounds and as dead as she looks. She needs makeup to hide the gigantic bags under her eyes, but because she knows she's about to cry more, she doesn't put any on. 

As soon as the flower shop around the corner opens, she's there, buying some lilies for Obi-Wan and Satine. Since it's still before nine in the morning on a weekend, she makes the drive through the deserted streets, and she's relieved she doesn't have to risk anyone's life with her tired driving. 

When she arrives, she's not surprised to learn that her car is the only one in the lot. Because of how exhausted she is, though, she doesn't see the black Silencer parked just outside the lot, nor the tall man who ducks down the moment she steps out of her car, digging around for something. Instead, she focuses on the gray clouds and light breeze that's picked up, making the already dreary day worse. She zips up her jacket and wishes she had brought a heavier coat with her. 

Confused and disoriented, she walks up the gravel path through the black, Gothic, cast iron gates and arch that welcome her to Mantero Cemetery. There's not a tree in sight, just bushes and gravestones for miles. There are maps at various forks in the path, each area housing a different generation of spy. The oldest spies are all located in the back, with the newest closer to the front. That's why her grave and Luke's grave are easy to spot; they're some of the closest ones to the entrance. 

She spots Luke's gravestone first, and she inclines her head toward it with a wry smile. What she isn't prepared for is the fresh flowers that sit in front of the grave for Rey Johnson.

As though someone cared about her. 

That's impossible, though. No one outside the Kenobi family would care, and none of them live close by. It's a mystery she puzzles about for a few more moments before an errant thought comes. 

What if Ben made the journey here to mourn for her?

She shuts down that insistent spark of hope at once, afraid to give in to that. Not wanting to, given how she currently feels about him. All she wants is to tase him, and she doesn't want to think about the possibility that he would fly many miles just to see her grave.

A tear makes its way down her cheek, and she hates that she cries. Hates that she still cries over losing Ben.

Had she done something wrong? What had she not seen? How had she failed him? Wasn't his family enough? Wasn't doing the right thing enough? 

Wasn't her friendship valuable to him? Why had he left her behind?

She doesn't want this right now. Doesn't want to feel regret over him when she's sure it isn't her fault that he left. But she's never had closure, and the appearance of these poppies and lilies is almost too much. She collapses to the ground. The rough edges of mulch are cutting into her knees from dropping onto the edge of the path, and she's sure her favorite pants are ruined. 

She doesn't have it within her to care right now, though. She's just tired of hurting. She wants it to stop. She doesn’t want to feel bad. The tears dry up quickly, leaving her feeling cold and numb. 

She gets up, hating dwelling very long in the pain. Nothing will be solved by tears or feeling sorry for herself. She has to accept it happened and move on.

If only it were so easy.

She glances all around her, hoping no one has seen her make a fool of herself. Seeing no one, she walks some ways down the path, admiring the daisies that have been planted along the way, adding notes of color to the otherwise gloomy and depressing place. When she arrives at Obi-Wan’s grave, she kneels down carefully and splits the flowers between the two side-by-side graves. When she’s done, she lights a candle and says a few words for them out of respect.

It’s only when she’s done that she brings out her phone and looks at her favorite photo of her with Obi-Wan, the one she has framed in her barren apartment. She sees him smiling warmly at her, and her laughing because he called her eating habits “so uncivilized”. The photo was taken at a social gathering, and they’re both so  _ happy. _

Her stomach churns in disappointment, and she treasures those moments all the more, even if recriminations keep coming. Why can’t she have that again? Just once. How can she find that now?

It was always easy before, but now it’s not. Death and loss have stolen her joy.

She wants it back.

A flash of white, hot fury courses through Rey, unsatisfied with her situation. She will  _ not  _ allow this to go on anymore. 

Death has stolen enough from her; it’s not taking that, too. Or her friends. 

As she gazes upon Obi-Wan’s face, she remembers her school days, her time with Obi-Wan, and her first missions with Poe. All the good moments in her life. There was a sense of awe she had in first taking Luke’s classes, just as there was in learning about the finer things in life from Obi-Wan. When everything had come together on her first mission, using all the things she had learned previously, she had felt as though she had come full circle. 

However, what is startlingly clear the more she reflects on all those things is that it wasn’t the things or doing that necessarily brought her joy. New, shiny gadgets are the best thing ever, and learning is useful, but ultimately they do not guarantee joy. 

No, it was the people she shared it with. Luke, Ben, Obi-Wan, Leia, and even Poe had made her life colorful and made it truly meaningful. She hugs the photo to her chest, bending over and closing her eyes. Remembering. Treasuring. 

As she kneels in thoughtful contemplation, realizing all the good she still has, slow, measured footsteps crunch the gravel and break the solemn silence. An older man with a white mustache and slowly receding hairline step closer to her, his eyes fixed on her figure. When he’s within a few feet of her, he stops, giving her another moment with those she loves most. He knows that tearing agony deep within all too well. Instead, he leans on his gold-topped cane, contemplating his next movements.

When Rey lifts her head, she feels far more grateful for what she has, and it makes her all the more desirous to hold onto what she does have. All of those she cares about, especially her fellow agents. They are her life and family. She will protect them at all costs.

As her shoulders rise, she hears a low clearing of the throat, and it reminds her  _ painfully _ of Ben. Of how he used to do that every time Luke went off on a tangent in class, or whenever he wanted her attention. If it were anyone else, he would’ve just barged in, but for those he truly liked and admired, they received something more respectful. How she  _ ached  _ to hold him, to feel his comfort. He always knew how to make her feel better. 

She can’t now because of the gaping maw between them, of their respective paths that diametrically oppose one another, and she’s dissatisfied with it. 

He responded to his name once; there  _ had  _ to be something there. That sliver of humanity, the part of Ben that she loves dearly, is still there, and she needs to fight for it. To fight for him. She still hasn’t forgiven him from abandoning and almost killing her, and now she hates his guts because of what he had done to innocent people. 

Obi-Wan wouldn’t like that. He had always told her not to let the sun go down on her anger, lest it lead to darkness, to anger consuming her the way it had Anakin. It was better to forgive and let go of that anger than let it become more powerful.

Instinctively, she knows she has to find a way to forgive Ben if she ever wants to truly accept him into her life. How she would do that, she didn’t know, but she also knows from conversations with Obi-Wan and others that what is just as important is forgiving herself for her part in the deaths of the Mandalorian, Kuiil, and the child.

She doesn’t know how it’s possible, but she needs to find a way. Her comfort is that she doesn’t need to do everything right now; she just has to take the next right step. Each one after that will slowly lead her there. 

She smiles until she hears a throat being cleared, along with the scuffling of leather soles on gravel. Concern washes over her as her body tenses, and she slowly turns around.

Her first feeling is confusion. It’s the caring, empathetic eyes of Ben in a much older body as he stands there, arms folded across his dark brown suit jacket. When she stands, she notices that he’s as tall and bulky as him, despite being so old. It’s odd to see that in an older man, and it seems impossible that Ben could be here, even if the small voice inside her head insists it is him because there are flowers on her grave. 

“I’m sorry for your loss. Did you lose your father?” the balding man asks abruptly, stepping forward. 

The voice is loud and nasally, not quite Ben’s, but it’s similar enough to set her at ease in her sleepless, distracted state. He’s old and non-threatening, and his voice and eyes are close enough to Ben’s to make her trust him instinctively. 

If he had wanted to kill her, he would’ve done it already, when she was focused elsewhere. 

Standing up, she approaches him, hands out and wanting the comfort only Ben can offer. “No, my grandfather. I didn’t know him long, but-”

His eyes darken, the intensity stopping her where she stands as he leans forward, hands on his cane. “He will be imprinted upon your soul forever more. Never forgotten.” 

Blinking her eyes, she’s unprepared for such a statement, for how true it is. He also blinks, and she will never know how much her show of vulnerability affected him. 

“Yes. Yes, that’s it exactly. How-”

He recoils back, as if bitten. “I once knew a woman. You remind me of her a little bit." He clears his throat, and she is again reminded of Ben as he gathers his thoughts, his eyes less intense. "Before my oil empire took off, there was-"

He cuts himself off, pursing his lips in indecision. Rey doesn't understand, but she steps closer, all the more curious about him.

"Did she die on this day, too?" she asks, touching his hand.

Kylo had not expected much to happen this morning besides drowning in self-loathing as he laid flowers on Rey's grave. It's something he's done every year, the smallest atonement he can do. Seeing Kira was unexpected, but not unwelcome. It was another chance to recruit her, and since it was the anniversary of her grandfather's death, he had chosen his disguise carefully, to get as much information out of her as possible. What he hadn't expected was the death-like paleness and red eyes full of tears that greeted him. 

She looks so  _ miserable _ . 

He's not used to anyone being so brutally honest with him, not since Rey. It affects him, calls to him in a way few things do.

He doesn't want to feel compassion for her, but here he is. He knows that pain better than anyone; he wrestles with it day after day. He keeps a safe distance from her, determined not to touch her lest he get distracted from the mission. The naked emotion in those eyes, though, reels him in like a siren's call, the call of the mission fading quickly. When she touches his hand, ready to console him despite her obvious pain, he curses loudly, ignoring his resolution and the cover story he concocted. 

For the first time since he left Luke's school, he can say what has stewed and rotted inside his heart for ten years, never finding an outlet.

He's never had someone he could trust with this. He doesn't know her, though, and she'll never know this is the truth. She'll assume it's a lie, and that's fine by him. At least it won't be eating him up inside, day in and day out.

Hiding his voice is difficult, but when he closes his eyes and focuses on the feel of her roughened skin, it's easier. He can almost imagine it's Rey he's talking to, allowing him to admit his greatest failure. 

He will never have her forgiveness, but he's resigned himself to that. Admitting it is the next best thing. 

"Yes, she did. Some years ago, she was lost in a terrible fire. I was there, watching it all happen, but I was never able to save her. I thought others were going in for her as they set it, as they said they would, but they didn't." His voice breaks, and he pauses to rein himself back in, new venom in his voice. "I trusted the wrong men." 

"I'm so sorry," she says, both of her hands enveloping one of his because hers were so much smaller. "We all make mistakes, and we don't always know who to trust. It's so hard to know what to do sometimes."

It shouldn't feel like this, as though Rey has possessed this woman's body and wants him to know it's alright, because it's not. He knows it. Nothing will make it so. His eyes dart up, wanting to know if the earnest, honest feeling he hears is true.

It is.

Her hazel depths speak to him louder than words ever could, and she squeezes his hand, smiling weakly to show him she's here. 

"Did you love her very much?" she asks. 

He doesn't hesitate. "With all my heart."

"She was a very fortunate woman, to find such devotion."

"No," he says, with so much feeling that both are surprised by it. "I wasn't there when it mattered most. I'll never forgive myself."

Rey feels as though she is speaking to a mirror image of herself. It's uncanny. How does he  _ know  _ the secrets that she's wrestling with? How can he see into the hidden depths of her heart?

"I know all about that. Just recently, I wasn't able to save someone from an explosion, and I don't understand what went wrong. It all seemed to be going according to plan-"

"Until it wasn't," he says, finishing her sentence with wide eyes. 

"Yes!" Her hands lift up, rising to her chest level to gesture animatedly. "I thought I was finally doing something right after screwing up and making one poor decision after the next."

He blinks, and he doesn't think it's possible to find someone who just  _ gets  _ it. Truly understands him and what he's gone through. 

His voice is small. "Yes. It was supposed to be the one good thing I did, my one job. I failed."

She nods, her whole body shaking. "I'll never forgive myself for it. I could've done something." Her voice cracks, and tears prick her eyes, making her throat tight. "But I didn't. I'll never have a chance to see them again, to have closure. To tell them I'm sorry."

His heart clenches as shared pain ties their hearts together in unexpected ways. She feels like the other part of him that he's been missing for so long. "I'm sorry." 

That time, his voice is lower, even more familiar to her as he responds to her sadness, seeing her truly and not trying to tell her that it'll be fine or that she has to be strong.

She can just be. 

She starts to cry all over again. It's not as hard as before, thankfully, and he helplessly looks at her until he's moving to her side, his giant hands pausing behind her back until he awkwardly lays a hand at the small of her back, rubbing up and down. 

He doesn't expect her cries to become deeper at his touch, but then again, he doesn't realize the memories it triggers for her. Of Ben telling her it would be alright when she tripped and fell. Of Ben trying to comfort her when she had cramps or didn't do as well on a test as she wanted. Each memory is vivid in her mind, of the warm sun bathing her skin, the rushing wind blowing through her hair and making it hard to see him, and the sense of  _ home  _ that he engenders. 

She  _ wants  _ that touch more than anything, to have him close to her, and she's never felt his loss more keenly. 

What if she never feels it again?

"Ben," she chokes out quietly.

His hand remains on her, but his mind is racing. He knows that name well, and it reminds him of the last time they met. 

How had she known to call him Ben? Was it a lucky guess? Had his mother told her? Was there more to her?

This is getting too real, too fast. He needs to pull back and keep his eyes on the bigger mission, so he lets her cry a little more, lets her trust him a little more before he begins to dig into her feelings. He wants to know who she lost. He thinks it's related to Kuiil, but he wants to see her side of the story, to understand her better before cluing her in that it's him.

"Let it out," he says, back to his nasally tone. "Would it help to talk about it?"

It's not wise, but the basics can't hurt. Just enough to share the burden with someone who cares.

"Yes." She hiccups and clears her throat, and the pressure on her back increases, becoming more reassuring. Her index finger points to the gravestone. "Losing my grandfather was not like that. It was more old age; we made the most of the limited time we had."

"And recently?" he probes, his body sliding ever closer to her until she can feel the heat radiating off of him. 

She should've known that older men like him didn't get this warm from experience with Obi-Wan, but she's ignoring it. This virile man is what she needs. This heat is welcome on this cold, breezy day. When she closes the distance between their bodies, both can't breathe for a second. 

Kylo is surprised by her doing it, and he fears being this close to her. She’s more distracting than he ever thought possible.

Rey's senses are assaulted by him, how he overwhelms and fills her space. He's  _ so _ much bigger than her, is hard muscle under his jacket, and his smell is intoxicating, if intimately familiar to her. 

She'd know it anywhere. It's one hundred percent Ben with the slightest hint of sandalwood cologne and masculinity that draws her in. 

That smell is what finally wakes her up from her haze of lack of sleep and bottomless feelings of loss. Regardless of what she sees, this has to be Ben. It feels like him. Acts like him. Comforts like him. Smells like him. 

He  _ did _ come. More than likely, he left the flowers on her grave to make it seem like he had a reason to be here, not because he truly cared about her.

Which brings her up short. They just had the most beautiful moment of sharing their pain, and it felt  _ real _ . Why did he feel that? How?

The tiny voice inside her insists it's because he regrets not saving her, that he had in fact not meant to abandon her, but she shoves that under a rug to examine later, when he's not around. 

Was all of this just a ploy to gain her sympathy and trust, so she'd join him, or was he only looking for information?

It pains her to think that, but she has no choice. She must watch what she says and see how he responds. 

Her voice is more guarded than she intends, and her eyes seek out his. "I was visiting someone, the nicest old man you ever met. I was trying to do the right thing when someone came and threatened to kill us. I tried to protect the man and his small child."

"But the evil one prevailed?" Kylo asks, his grip growing tighter.

One of her eyebrows raises in response. "Yes. I thought I had him restrained, so I left. But he escaped. He killed the older man and his child."

"I don't see what you did wrong," says Kylo honestly. "It was out of your control."

She refuses to believe that, shaking her head. "I could've waited. Stayed there until they were all gone and safe."

"Did your bad guy escape?"

If only he was hers. She wouldn't be in this predicament. She sighs. 

"Yes. I hate myself for my failure, and I hate him just as much."

"In my many years as an oil baron, I have one motto I live by when it comes to enemies." He pauses dramatically, and she cocks her head, not sure what to expect. His roar makes her jump. "Crush your enemies! Grind their bones into dirt! Make them regret they were ever born."

Her wide eyes are the first sign that she is startled, and then she pulls away from him, not trusting him as she finally begins to understand what motivates him now. 

"Is that all?" she asks, making him almost smile.

"Yes. It's very important. This world, just like the oil business, is not for the weak, only the strong."

"Using any means necessary?" she queries, reaching into her pocket for her new porg friend. Thankfully, it is still there from yesterday. 

"Yes. Power and cunning is what has brought me victory so far in my life, and I think it can help you, too. You see, I carry a special knife on me to strike the enemy when the moment is right," he says confidently. "Because of it, my greatest enemy, H. R. Pickens-"

"Who's that?" she asks, confused.

"Exactly!" he cries. "No one because I crushed him, just as you should do."

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't do it to you right now," she says, widening her stance and narrowing her eyes. "Kylo Ren."

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out. You're too trusting and unaware of our surroundings," he says, smiling. 

"Perhaps. Or it's because I know something more about you that makes me trust you," she whispers, getting in his face. "Maybe I know you won't kill me."

"What would give you that impression?" he asks, jaw ticking.

"Because I know who you really are, Ben Solo," she says, her voice a caress. "I know you better than you know yourself."

"Liar. You're wrong," he says, not believing her, even as his name sends tremors of awareness through him. 

The way she says his name with such tenderness is unwelcome. He likes it when she says his name too much. 

"No, I'm not. I know you, Ben. Why else did you respond to it just a couple days before this?"

He grunts because she has him there. "Just because my family told you my identity doesn't mean you know me."

"Nor does talking to someone almost half of your life make you an expert, as I've found out.” He doesn’t understand why there’s a note of regret there, but he is forced to move on when she continues. “I still know what motivates you, though."

His breath catches, disbelieving her entirely. "What?"

"Your family. Your utter devotion to Anakin Skywalker and wanting to make his greatest creation come to life with this new superweapon."

She watches his hands ball into fists, his whole body tensing in telltale anger. Then, it's all gone, as though the breeze blew it away. 

"You're wrong. You don't know me."

He could deny it all he wanted, but she knows the truth. She comforts herself with that before throwing it back in his face.

"No more than you know me. You really think power motivates me?"

"If it's money you want-"

Red hot fury fills her, and she wants no part of him. "I don't want your blood money, you murderer!" she spits out, pulling out her taser. 

"That's cute."

In an instant, he's writhing on the ground, howling in pain.

Her foot lands on his knee as his body stills. "How does it feel to not be in control? Do you hate it?"

"Yes," he groans. "What is that?"

"A special design of your uncle's. He didn't want me to use it on you; he still holds out hope you'll come back, just as your mother does," she says acidly. "How does it feel to betray the ones who have always loved you? Why would you do it?"

His eyes zero in on hers. "Because they're not the only family of mine."

"You said I'm wrong about your motivations, but this suggests otherwise," she says, twirling the keychain around her finger as she adds pressure to his knee.

His jaw clenches, clearly in pain. He's trying to hide it.

"So you killed one of your old teachers, Lor San Tekka?" He flinches at her recognizing that, but he barely acknowledges the rest. "And then three innocent people in Arvala? How do you sleep at night?" she asks in disgust. "You're a monster."

"Yes, I am," he says with a hint of resignation. She pulls off of him, scrunching her nose. His eyes continue to hold hers, though, willing her to listen to him. "I know what I am. My methods and reasons may not make sense to you, but they're a means to an end."

"The wrong one," she fires back, ready to zap him again and leave.

"What of you?" he asks, surprising her. "Most people are motivated by money, power, or sex. No one is that noble."

She steps forward, about to tase him out of spite. "I think we've already established that I'm not interested in money and power-"

"So it must be sex.” The businesslike tone of voice and cold eyes are quickly replaced with something else, something more intimate. “Tell me, would you like to be on the ground, underneath me?" he asks, low and throaty.

She hates that she loves that voice, that it can make her pulse race. She hates that she still wants him at some level.

"I don't want you,  _ Kylo _ ," she says, barely able to speak. "You disgust me. You killed them."

As she takes a step back, he retorts, "Actually, when I left, Kuiil was grabbing a thick blanket for him and his child. They were still alive." When he's sure he has her focus, he says, “I didn't set fire to that house."

She breathes through her nose and stomps over until she is over his face, able to see the whites of his eyes. There's nothing there that implies he's lying, but it makes no sense.

"Did the Mandalorian escape with you?"

For a tense moment, neither speak. Both are sizing each other up. 

"He didn't."

"That's what I thought." She tases him once more, feeling some measure of satisfaction when his body, even his head, go limp. "I don't believe you."

"Nor I you, so that makes us even," he gasps, struggling to breathe.

"My intentions are noble, unlike yours," she says, storming off. "You'll regret this."

“The First Order wants you dead, Kira.”

She pauses mid-stride, the scoffing look on her face telling him everything. “I’d like to see you try.”

She drives home like Poe escaping the Stormtroopers. She doesn't get home fast enough. She's barely in her home before she's crying, unable and unwilling to think about everything Ben has said. She cries herself to sleep, and this time, she loses half of her day as she catches up by accident. With nervous energy and a desire to start sorting through all that Ben has said, she goes to her punching bag and wears herself out thoroughly until it's time for bed once more. 

She doesn't make it far in discerning, as she thinks that he said everything to lure her in, not a word of truth in it. Unfortunately, her foolish, hopeful heart wants to believe that everything is true, and that he was there specifically to see her grave. 

The only truth she does know is that she's attracted to him more than she ought to be. She may want to jump his bones, but she has more self-control than that. 

What she wonders is if he's interested in her, the way Poe teases her about him. It would make some measure of sense since he suggested it earlier; it would imply he had thought of it already, or even wanted it. 

It's something to explore on new missions, as she's sure she will see more of him. He wants to recruit her, make her turn instead of kill her, and all she wants is to do the same to him. 

She only hopes she doesn't destroy her heart in the process. 

The next day, she appears at work, surprisingly well-rested and hopeful for a lead. She doesn't know how to explain yesterday to Leia or the others, but she knows she must say  _ something.  _ Once she writes it up, she goes to Leia, hoping she won’t have to explain much. When she enters, her superior is standing in front of her desk, report in hand and leaning stiffly against the tall, mahogany desk.

“This is unexpected.”

Rey doesn’t know how to respond to that bit of understatement. With every passing day, she sees more similarities between mother and son. “Agreed.”

“I’m sure more was said between you that was more personal, but I’m not about to touch that with a ten foot pole. We’ve had a lead come up at last. Rose has slept perhaps five hours in the last forty-eight in an effort to help us, and she’s come through at last.”

As Leia goes to her desk, Poe and Finn enter, both eager to learn where they were going next.

“As it turns out, we thought General Pryde was dead, killed when the Empire fell. However, he is alive, living under an alias that we have yet to discover. We’ve found video footage of him in Supremacy City. When we have more information on him, you’ll be told. Thankfully, we know more of DJ.”

A collective sigh of relief is released, and Leia hands them each a manila folder with information and photos. The first photo shows a man with spiky, jet black hair and oversized sunglasses on top of his head giving the camera a coy grin. The second photo is the same guy sitting at a sabacc table, sunglasses on and wearing a white suit and red plom bloom pinned to it. 

“This is your target. Come tomorrow, he’ll be playing in the National Sabacc Tournament being held at Canto Bight. Your mission is to find him and identify the location of either the superweapon or the prototype. He will be hard to find, and all of the rooms at the sole hotel on the island are booked. If you’re fortunate, someone might cancel at the last second. We’ve arranged transportation to the island, as well as at a hotel across the channel should you need to stay the night. Dameron.” Poe’s face perks up, ready for action. “It’s your time to shine. Dress to impress since all the biggest names and sponsors will be there to watch. You’re booked for a plane tomorrow morning. I suggest you take these two out shopping to ensure that they’re dressed appropriately.”

“We’ll get on it right away, M. Thank you, M.”

“Don’t abuse the company card, and make sure Kira has every eye on her,” says Leia with a sly grin.

The twinkle in Poe’s eyes tells Rey that Leia’s about to get her wish.

“I wouldn’t  _ dream  _ of disobeying my boss. M, have I told you lately you’re brilliant?”

“No. Say it more often, and get out of my sight,” replies Leia, waving them out.

“I can’t wait to go to Canto Bight! I’ve always wanted to go there,” says Finn, eyes wide and body vibrating with excitement. “This time, I’m not going to be useless.”

“That’s right. We’re going to find DJ and earn our keep,” says Poe, elbowing him on their way out.

“I think you’ve been really helpful so far!” calls Rey, making both guys laugh.

“Only because Finn gave you food, but we appreciate it. C’mon, Kira, the boutiques are calling.”

Sighing, Rey watches the guys leave, and then she faces Leia. “I haven’t given up on Ben. He doesn’t know it, but I’m going to slowly wear him down and convince him to join us.”

“If anyone can do it, it’s you. I believe in you,” says Leia, shooing her out. “Enjoy yourself. Try to flirt with my son while you’re at it.”

“ _ Not  _ helping,” groans Rey amid chuckling from Leia. “He doesn’t like me.”

“I know my husband, and therefore him. Yes, he does. He respects you; that much is obvious. Come back soon.”

Rey meets up with the other part of her trio in Luke’s lab. He’s smiling mysteriously, so he must have another invention up his sleeve. The guys are already geeking out about the toys they’ve been given, so they’re distracted when Luke approaches his old student.

“I hear you’ll be wearing a fancy dress soon. Take these earrings; they have a small rocket in each of them should you need to make a fast escape.” After he closes her left hand over the diamond posts, he hands her a briefcase and garter. “Some standard fare here. Exploding briefcase to distract anyone too interested in you, or another way to escape. Your choice. It can also expand into luggage, a new feature. I’m not sure what sort of your dress you’ll be wearing, but this garter can hold this dagger here and a few small items. There’s a small pistol in the briefcase that can also fit. Twist the latch counterclockwise to open. If you push it to the left or right, it’ll trigger the bomb. I included more exploding fluff as well.”

She surveys her small stash and twists open the briefcase, placing all but the earrings inside. After everything is locked up, she thanks him, and he hands her a small combination lock. 

“Kira, we’re wasting daylight! We have shopping to do! Let’s go!”

Rey’s grateful that Obi-Wan took the time to introduce her to the world of the rich and powerful. If not, she knows she’d be absolutely petrified inside all the small, expensive shops that Poe drags her and Finn into with glee. Finn is first, and he is delighted when Poe gets him a suit to match his. As they stand back-to-back, joking to one another about all the women that are going to fall at their feet, Rey’s inclined to agree. They both look sharp in their tailored suits, and Rey is sure that both will leave the casino with a woman on their arms.

When all the accessories are found, Rey is taken to the most expensive boutique in the city, and nothing is suitable to Poe’s critical eye. Three shops later, the perfect dress still hasn’t been found, and she’s never twirled slowly so many times, nor worn so many pairs of strappy heels. Poe insists she wear the biggest heels possible, and she hates it, even if she knows men prefer women in heels.

The only reason she agrees to wear them is because she wants to be slightly closer in height to Ben.

When they enter the last store Poe deems worthy of her, she comments, “What are you looking for exactly, Poe? We’ve seen some really good options. That off-the-shoulder red dress-”

“Had some skin and showed enough leg, but would easily trip you with that train. It’s silly to get it without it, and you need something more...enticing,” says Poe, walking up and down the aisles, picking up candidates as he passes. Finn is enjoying the ride, trying to make helpful suggestions but largely being ignored by Poe.

It’s not until Poe stops in front of a tiny, black dress that Rey starts to panic. It is barely going to cover her butt, and the plunging v-neckline would show  _ everything. _

“You can’t be serious,” she demands as he looks it up and down, noticing the thigh-high black, leather boots that match it. The heels on them are at least five inches tall, and she’s afraid she’ll fall over and flash everyone in the process. “It has long sleeves. That’s not enough skin.”

“Everywhere else is,” he says, handing all the other dresses to Finn to hold as he finds Rey’s size in the boots and dress. “This is it. I can feel it.”

“I’m going to look  _ ridiculous, _ ” she sniffs. “I refuse to wear it.”

“Try it on. You’ll be convinced otherwise,” says Poe, pushing the items into her hands. “Just this one in the entire store. Please.”

“You’re that confident, huh?” she asks, eyeing him. 

“Yes. You’ll thank me later when Kylo Ren can’t take his eyes and hands off you,” says Poe with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Huffing, she rushes into the fitting room, wanting to hide the blush that she knows is there. She doesn’t want to think about Kylo being at the casino, because of course he would, looking for DJ as well. If the two guys were looking, and she managed to find Kylo, it might be the only time that she’d want to separate from them, just to give them the time and space away from the hulking presence of Kylo. Distracting him would be easy enough since it was a casino, and she couldn’t deny the thrill of having his eyes on her and only her.

Ben will never know how she watched him as a child. When they had been in school, every girl had looked at him, even if he was oblivious. He was even more oblivious when she tailed him on missions, despite the many hungry looks and light touches laid on him at various points by all the women he met.

She fears that Ben will be a full course meal in his tuxedo, and she doesn’t need him distracting her. Nonetheless, the selfish part of her wants to steal all of his attention, to be the only one he sees.

When she wears the full outfit, she understands why Poe wanted her to wear it. She feels sexy for once, her small breasts actually looking good as they appeared ready to fall out, and her butt barely covered. She’s never looked better.

“Kira, you are smoking!”

“Hot! No man will be able to resist! Am I right, or am I right?”

“Fine, you win, Poe. I’m getting it,” she agrees, and they all leave happily after that. 

Rey sleeps fitfully that night, still dreaming of Kuiil, but it quickly morphs into something else entirely as she is saved by a police officer. Ben in glasses, carrying her home and laying her down upon her bed. He watches her carefully, his coal-black eyes mentally undressing her and making her squirm. When she reaches a hand toward him, begging him closer, he’s suddenly on top of her, his body heavy and covering hers entirely as his hips and hard length thrust against her urgently, needing every bit of friction she can give as he ravages her with hot, needy kisses everywhere. 

She’s never woken up so hot and bothered before.

She hopes it’s not a taste of what’s to come in Canto Bight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey Johnson will return in From Russia With Love


	5. From Russia With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the trio goes to Canto Bight, and there is much flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new beta! Many, many thanks to [Trish47](Trish47) for looking this over! And thanks as always to  
> [WinglessOne](WinglessOne) for the awesome moodboard! 
> 
> Sorry about the delay in posting. Life has been busy, but there's a juicy chapter ahead!

_ _

_ From Russia with love, I fly to you. _

_ Much wiser since my goodbye to you. _

_ I've travelled the world to learn _

_ I must return _

_ From Russia with love. _

_ I've seen places, faces _

_ And smile for a moment, _

_ But, oh, you haunted me so. _

_ Still, my tongue tied young pride _

_ Would not let my love for you show _

_ In case you'd say "No". _

Rey’s never been to a place quite like Canto Bight. The city that never sleeps. 

The island of Cantonica is located near the equator, the air sweltering and wet. She’s sweating within ten minutes of getting on board the catamaran, and she can’t imagine how Poe and Finn are surviving, given how they're wearing three-piece suits. 

They, however, are flirting with the nearest women, Poe working his charm on the most expensive woman onboard. The closest bit of land is at least ten miles away, and as the three of them ferry over, she admires the crystal blue water. She loves that she can see the bottom and all the rocks and fish below. The warm salt water splashes her face lightly, and she’s lost in the moment, the pure joy of a new experience overtaking her. 

The sun is bright right now in the late afternoon, not a cloud to be seen as miles and miles of blue span her horizon, making her forget that they were in the swampy part of Dagobah not long before that. The desert looms further west, but here, Rey would never know. The heat is a protective covering over Rey’s skin, saturating it. 

When she's located next to the railing of the boat, she’s able to momentarily forget about the fact that half of the male population is staring at her behind, no doubt hoping the short dress malfunctions. The heels are surprisingly comfortable because she took the trouble to break them in before and after the flight, when she was most nervous. The cool leather is buttery smooth, and she loves it. 

The dress made her uncomfortable at first, but now, she likes it. She feels powerful in it. She commands attention wherever she goes, with her hair pulled back, save for a few stray curls framing her face. She didn’t know wearing black could be so much fun, and now she understands why Kylo does it so much.

Finally, the island is in viewing range. She rushes to the front of the boat, sitting while she can. The main city of Canto Bight grows larger and larger with each passing second, and as it does, she can see the world-renowned Canto Bight Casino, the largest casino in the world.

Tapping her headset twice, she looks at the layout of the island, examining it to commit it to memory and to have a frame of reference if they need to escape the casino quickly. The beaches surrounding the outer edges of the island give way to rocky trails, palm trees, and banana trees as the land slopes up. The nature trails on the western end of the island lead to several waterfalls, and Rey wishes she had time to see one in person. 

The public road from the beach is perfectly carved into the island, allowing a smooth drive and the best view. Rey’s eyes wind up and along the road until it broadens to allow more traffic in and out of the island, including the small airport and rows of high end shops that exist to support the numerous patrons of Canto Bight.

Once they’re on land again, it takes Rey a second to get her land legs back. Finn rushes to be on land, looking ready to lose his lunch. 

Poe is perfectly poised and has a woman on either side of him, balancing them like a boss. The women bemoan leaving him, but they’re in a different car. Poe hops into the provided BMW Z3 convertible like he owns it, leaving Rey to the passenger seat while Finn squeezes behind them to watch the spies do their thing. At first, they talk strategy.

“Poe, Finn, I want you to split off from me once we arrive. We’ll cover more ground that way.”

“I thought we--”

“It’s better this way,” insists Poe, quieting Finn’s objections. “There will be armed guards everywhere, and being caught by the First Order won’t be an issue. Besides, we can keep our cover much better if we’re separated. We don’t have to worry about Rey scaring off all the girls because they’re jealous of her good looks.”

Rey blushes, mumbling her thanks. “That, too. Also, I fear Kylo Ren will be here.”

Poe’s smug grin makes her wish she had not mentioned that. “Of course he’ll be here. He won’t flirt with you if we’re around, and we all know how much he likes you. I bet he’ll take one look at you and snarl at any guy who even looks at you.”

Rey's cheeks turn pink as she stutters, “No, you don’t understand. If I distract him, you two can find DJ--”

“So we’ll interrogate him while you flirt shamelessly with Ren. Got it.” Poe turns to face Finn with a twinkle in his eye. “Twenty bucks says he’ll take Rey to his room at the end of the night.”

They shake on it. “You’re on.”

“Would you cut it out?” asks Rey, clenching her fists before letting out an exasperated sigh at having to explain. “He’s not. He won’t want to touch me once he sees how I’m dressed. He’ll be avoiding me.”

“Because if he does touch you, he’ll have to take you to a dark corner and have his wicked way with you,” quips Poe, enjoying it too much.

Sighing, Rey shakes her head. “You know what you are?”

His head leans in. “What am I?”

Her head moves in until they could almost kiss. Poe's eyebrow raises expectantly, and internally, she's smiling. “You’re difficult. That’s what you are.”

Finn busts out laughing, and Poe is  _ not  _ amused. Finally, he says, “At least you’re not trying to deny it … because you know it’s true.”

She throws her hands up, giving up and not noticing the hurt look on Poe's face.

“If only she liked him back,” says Finn, finally calming down.

“The jury’s still out on that one,” replies Poe, eyeing an annoyed Rey. “We’ll find out tonight when we see them together.”

Rey is back in his face. “You are  _ not-- _ ”

“Oh, yes we are,” insists Poe, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you found him within an hour.”

“If so, it’s because I’m keeping him from you,” grits out Rey, folding her arms.

“Call it whatever you want to make yourself feel better. I won’t judge,” says Poe, looking ahead as cars slow down upon drawing close to the casino. "I know there are some girls who love that bad romance."

"B-bad romance?" splutters Rey. "What does that even mean?"

"You know exactly. You want that drama, the touch of his hand, that leather studded kiss in the sand--"

"No, I do  _ not!"  _ she cries indignantly. She  _ may  _ want to have him close like their first encounter, but she does  _ not  _ want any part of his revenge.

"She totally does. She's blushing," says Finn, close to Poe.

Poe grins and continues. "He may be a bad guy, but he's  _ your  _ criminal, following you everywhere until you join him."

She hides her face in her hands, tired of their teasing and not liking how close he hit the mark. "Why are we still discussing me and my supposed love life with the enemy?"

Poe's hand reaches for her knee, shocking her. Looking up, she sees his eyes hold hers, warning her that he has something serious to say.

"Because you're doing a  _ terrible  _ job of hiding your emotions, and you need to out here. Our lives depend on it." He gives her knee another pat before moving back to the steering wheel. "I don't know how you play poker."

"That's different," she insists, voice clipped. "It's a mind game."

"So is spying and attraction. It's all a game, one we need to win. You need to focus and not get distracted by him," says Poe, eyes straight ahead.

"I think you're hardly one to talk when you had multiple women on the boat--"

"And I learned how to get access to the Sabacc Tournament. Do  _ you  _ know anything?" asks Poe, looking smug.

Her mouth purses. "No."

"Good. Then get on my level, and find out whatever you can from Ren, or at least distract him. He hasn't hurt you yet, so I think you're his weakness."

Rey doubted that outright. "You have clashed with him multiple times--"

"And he always shoots me and leaves me incapacitated for a time. This time longer." He gestures toward her vaguely. "He's barely touched you. You're different; we need to take advantage of it."

She can't argue with that, so she silently agrees. Soon, the whole car quiets as a Neoclassical giant of a building rolls into view. Outside it’s perfectly white, every marble step and inch of wall spotless. The Corinthian columns in the long colonnade surrounding the building provide shade and boast its elegance. The landscaping and bushes are trimmed so that not a branch is out of place, and flowers in neat rows fill the greenery with color, bright yellows, reds, and oranges in small clumps. 

Inside the casino, it’s another experience entirely. There’s an energy in this place that is unmistakable and impossible to resist. Rey takes a moment just to breathe it all in, and Finn is beside her, wide-eyed and incredulous at so much money on display. 

The white marble entryway quickly gives way to plush, thick carpeting that dampens the dull roar of thousands of people talking at once. Stark white statues, all replicas of the classics, dot the edges of the room along with shorter columns that hold flowers and food. In the background, slot machines play their music and ring for attention, while the main floor in front has all of the usual table games. Blackjack and Rey’s favorite, Texas Hold ‘Em, sit close by, and the Sabacc tables are roped off, hordes of people watching and waiting in line to get closer to the action. 

On the other side of the hallway lies the sombre hotel, a total contrast to the bright casino. Where the casino is the heart, always pumping and full of color and life at any hour, the hotel is the brain and network, complementary in its quiet, orderly looks, with barely anyone visible. The white line of marble from the entryway is the perfect demarcation since both use white as an accent. The hotel is all dark wood, with sleek black and rich crimson the underlying color scheme. Around them, more Corinthian columns soar to the high ceilings covered in coffers.

"Remember your job tonight," whispers Poe in her ear as he passes. "We're depending on you; don't let him out of your sight. If he disappears, warn us on the headsets. Keep your face blank."

She gives him a small smile. "I will. Thank you, Poe."

"Anytime, Scavenger. Remember to force him to take you to the buffet; it's the best," he says, elbowing her playfully. 

"You don't have to tell me twice." She looks around, getting hungry just thinking about it.

"Good."

Poe disappears, and Finn approaches her with equal wonder at the magnificent place they've entered.

“I’m going to get lost in this place,” mutters Finn. 

“Stick with Poe, and you’ll know the layout in no time. He likes to make the rounds to get a feel for the place first. I’ll be content to just stay here and absorb it all,” says Rey before clearing her throat. “After I try to acquire a room for us. Let's hope there's been a cancellation amid this madness.”

“Thank you. It looks like there’s a guy at the front desk, so you could use your wiles to convince him,” says Finn, waving farewell to her. “I’ll see you at the end of the night.”

Her hands cup her lips. “Or whenever you find him!”

Four people brush past her, and Finn is gone, lost in the shuffle and following Poe. He is already in his element, a suited waiter on one side, taking his drink order, and a new woman on his arm who seems to know the place well, based on how much she points out stuff. When Finn joins, two more women flutter forward, and Rey knows Finn is in good hands. 

Making her way across the crowded entrance, Rey almost misses the tall, hulking figure that stands out in a crowd, even if she wasn’t irresistibly drawn to him. Everything about him is animal grace, from the way he lopes forward to the way people in his path suddenly part for him, his dark, brooding look promising ill to anyone who crosses him. 

He’s never looked better, the black tuxedo fitted to his broad shoulders and wide frame like a glove, and when she draws closer, she can tell that the white shirt buttons are bulging, barely holding him in. He's wearing a white lily and red poppy in his suit pocket, and she can't help but wonder if he still keeps them because of her all those years ago. His bowtie is different than usual, less softness and more sharp angles as he fills the space, commanding everything easily. She informs Poe that she's spotted Kylo so that she can focus on him and give Poe and Finn as much time as possible to sneak around.

If she doesn’t stop Kylo now, he’ll beat her to the front desk, and she can’t let that happen. She needs whatever room is open. Picking up her pace, she drawls, “Kylo Ren.”

His whole body freezes, the hands at his side flexing before he turns to look at her, eyes and face thunderous that someone should address him. 

Until he sees it’s her.

His mouth gapes just barely, and his eyes can’t stop staring. Any irritation is wiped away, and in its place is something bordering on awe or fascination as she approaches him, as though they had meant to meet up. The closer she gets, the more his eyes wander, starting at the tall heels of her boots that close the gap between them significantly and making his way up. As he observes the curve of her calves in the tight boots, his tongue darts out, his gaze now hungry, and Rey feels a tightening in her chest, a little breathless at the thought that he could want her.

It takes all of her strength to keep strutting forward and not stop to let him look his fill. It leaves her mouth dry to see his eyes trail to her thighs, and when he sees the exposed, sun-kissed skin, he violently shuts his mouth, working his jaw as his hands ball into fists. Feeling daring, Rey decides to stop moving, widening her stance to play with him, to see how he responds.

It’s worth every second to see his chest puff out and stay that way, as if he is now unable to breathe. His mouth opens once more, and when his soul-stealing, coal eyes fly up, she can’t breathe, either. He has trouble pulling himself away from the tantalizing skin and barest hint of her breasts that peeks out, but when his eyes meet hers, she knows she’s a goner. 

The desire in his eyes is naked and unashamed, and she’s sure she is mirroring him because she has never felt so thirsty in her life. She wishes she could peel him out of that suit, to see every inch of warm, pale skin and the sweat that has to be building up from wearing a suit in such a hot, crowded place. She wants to drink in that sight until the day she dies. She feels hot just  _ looking  _ at him, and heat floods her whole body, her stomach clenching as desire swirls and pushes her forward, needing to be closer to him.

When she’s in his face, he finally blinks. Then, he’s closing the distance, voice husky. “Kira. I was hoping I’d see you.”

“Ben.” She leans in until she’s at his ear, enjoying how he looks down. Resting a hand on his wrist, she whispers, “I’m glad you’re here.”

He sucks in a breath, and she takes that moment to dance off, beating him to the front desk. When he realizes he’s been tricked, he dashes after her, a murderous scowl on his face.

“Name, please.”

“Kira Kenobi.”

“Ren. Kylo Ren.”

The man glances up at them and raises an eyebrow. Kylo grinds his teeth together in frustration, as though he’s said something wrong, and Rey ignores him to focus on the hotel clerk. Checking his computer, he says, “Neither of you have a reservation, but there is one room available. Are you sharing it?”

“No,” they bark at the same time. “It’s mine!”

“I’m afraid there’s only one bed. Whose is it?”

Both stare daggers at one another until Rey gets an idea. “I’ll play you a game; winner gets the room for the night.”

“You’re on. Name your game," he says, smirking. 

"Who is reserving this?" asks the hotel employee, realizing he is about to be forgotten when the couple looks at one another like that.

"Both," says Kylo, sliding him some money as his eyes remain focused on Rey. "We'll be back."

As the two walk away, the hotel clerk sighs and pockets the money. "Sounds like they need a room together."

\----------

Kylo has never been more enchanted by a woman in his life. His heart tells him he's being unfaithful to Rey, that she wouldn't forget him like he is her, but it feels like a lie. Either Rey is dead, or she is alive, living a life without him. Either way, she's moved on from him, and it's high time he did the same. 

Kira is ideal. She's fearless, an excellent fighter, and she seems not afraid to fight for the truth since she was willing to call him out previously. He wants to know for sure. He had hoped that she would be there so that he could test her one final time, and now he can. This test is most dangerous, especially when she's dressed like sex on legs, but he needs to know that she won't be blinded by physical attraction or sex. 

He likes to think he is immune to women and their charms, that he isn't a slave to his baser instincts, but he has never faced a woman like this. She's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, and she is the greatest distraction he's ever known. The problem is that he saw Dameron earlier, so he knows they're working together. She already sought him out, so she's not searching. 

She's a willing distraction, but two can play that game. If she wants to flirt with him, then he'll flirt right back. It makes the test that much easier to do, that much easier to seduce her. He's never wanted to flirt before, but he does with her. It feels natural, like breathing. If it means getting close to her, as well as getting a closer look at that necklace she wears, then he'll take it. It reminds him of the one his grandfather used to wear, and he's been looking a long time for it. 

\---------

Rey can't take her eyes off Kylo, and she wishes she could. She wants to check out the rest of the casino, find food, and play poker with him. Wants to beat him at his own game since he was the one who had taught her years ago.

Watching people gathered in a circle to play poker brings back fond memories. It took Rey three years to develop a poker face so that she could win  _ once  _ against Ben. He had a poker mask that she couldn't penetrate, so she created her own to fight back. Poker had been Ben's way of bonding with his father, and he had learned quickly how to bluff and win, much to his family's dismay. 

When Rey had been unable to hide her emotions, Ben had taught her poker to get her out of the habit. Now, the very mention of him makes it hard for her to maintain that cool mask she spent so long forging, and tonight, she wants to bring it back. 

Her mind whirls as they walk over to one of the many tuxedo-clad employees in the room. As they stand at one of the tall tables set up, the server asks, "What can I fix you?"

"Corellian whiskey on the rocks," says Kylo, his eyes never straying far from Rey's. 

She's not much better, but she's also trying to determine how best to distract him because straight-up asking him about kyber crystals would draw too much attention to her. The real reason, though, is that she is distracted by how good he looks, but she refuses to admit that out loud. 

"For you, miss?" asks the server. 

"Something fruity and sweet, no doubt," comments Kylo with a challenging look, daring her to deny it.

While Rey does enjoy such drinks, it's not her preferred drink. Her adoptive grandfather made sure to introduce her to the finer things in life quickly.

Without missing a beat, she orders, "Vodka martini, shaken not stirred." Glancing at the server with a light smile, she sends him off before leaning in and smirking at Kylo. When his eyes dip down to admire her cleavage, she decides to take a page out of Poe's handbook. "I like my drinks how I like my men: tall and stiff."

His eyes darken, and he takes a step closer, until he is almost crowding her against the table. "Is that so?" he purrs. "You like them hard and unyielding?"

She shouldn't feel hot and flushed all over, but his words ignite something in her belly that she wants to explore with him. If flirting is the way to keep him focused on her, then she'll run with it. It can't hurt to flirt a little with him; perhaps it would get her attraction out of her system. 

"Yes," she says, a little breathless as she takes a step closer, removing all distance between them. "Very hard."

How she’d keep from touching him is another matter entirely, but so long as she doesn't stare too long at the straining shirt he wears, she might last. His chest looks so firm and big, and she wants to know what's underneath. Wants to run her hands up and down him and see if he's hard everywhere. 

The hungry way he's looking at her makes it seem like he has similar feelings. As her eyes move away from his, she skips over his plush lips, not wanting to encourage that yet. Instead, she focuses on the very light line of pink that mars his otherwise perfect face. Feelings of possessive satisfaction fill her, and she licks her lips. 

"What is it?" he asks, drawing her back to his eyes as one of his hands comes up, almost touching her face. At the last second, he seems to catch himself and drops his hand, and she is pleased. 

He  _ does  _ want to touch her, and she has never felt more powerful or wanted. 

"How's your face feeling today?" she asks lightly. "Seems to be healing nicely."

"You're proud of that, aren't you?" he asks, almost black eyes holding hers before they sneak down again. 

When they come back, she's there to tell him that she saw it. There's nothing disapproving about it, though; it's more smug than anything.

Her grin is telling. "I am. I left my mark on you in a way no one else has."

"Certainly no woman," he concedes. "Does that make me yours?"

Her heart should  _ not  _ be pounding so fast at such an idea, but  _ oh  _ how she wishes that were the case. 

"Yes." She shimmies as she steps closer, her voice a sultry caress. "How does that make you feel?"

"Glad that you still have that mark on your bicep; that makes you mine," he whispers in her ear, making her shiver as his hot breath brushes against her skin and the soft pads of his fingers ghost against the spot where the bullet grazed her. "How does that make  _ you  _ feel?"

She's about to answer when the cockblocking server comes back. 

"Some cool drinks of liquid courage--oh never mind," says the returning server, noticing how close they are. "I'll come back."

"Don't. Leave the drinks on the table," says Kylo, pulling out more cash and handing the surprised server a very healthy tip. "Find us in a half hour with another drink for each of us, and there's more where that came from."

"Of course!"

Just like that, their special moment passes. The heated looks are broken, but the tension is still there, simmering under the surface. It demands an answer that neither is willing to give and would rather fight down than admit or act upon for fear of distraction or worse. 

Because both know the only way it can be answered is if Kylo takes her to a dark corner of the casino - or better yet their room - to finish what they started on Arvala. Rey's body underneath his, limbs intertwined, sweaty and out of breath as his hips pound into hers, and she returning the stroke with every eager rise of hers. Not until he's left a trail of hickeys on her neck and chest, and his perfect chest is covered in red scratches from her nails.

Until there is no doubt to whom they belong.

Both take a long sip of their drink, needing a moment to think. Rey wants nothing more than to pick up where they left off, but that will have to wait until they're playing poker. Until then, she must maintain her flirtatious exterior, which isn't hard. She likes it too much and is ashamed to admit it. She  _ loves  _ being the center of his attention, and she doesn't think she'll ever stop wanting it. 

"Pick your poison," says Kylo, gesturing to all the bustling tables, even if their eyes still refuse to leave the other. 

"Poker, naturally," she says. "I've got a bit of a reputation among the Resistance."

He raises an eyebrow, looking all too pleased with himself as his chest puffs out. After pointing toward the Texas Hold 'Em tables, they walk side-by-side to their next location with their drinks. 

"Do tell," he prompts. "Did you rob Dameron blind?"

He has no idea how close to the truth he is; the second week that Rey arrived was a holiday. She had been invited by Poe, and he had flirted with her the entire game, only for them to end up as the last ones there.  _ That  _ was when he realized he had underestimated her non-committal giggles, but at that point it was too late. She knocked him off three rounds later.

"I did. I never enjoyed myself more," she replies, smiling sweetly. "I hope you enjoy losing."

"I think you'll find me a worthy opponent--"

"Hello, gorgeous! Need another drink?" asks a random guy just entering the casino. 

Rey shakes her head, noticing Kylo's fists. She doesn't understand why until a moment later.

"You hungry?"

"Yes, but I always am," she replies with uncertainty. "I'm actually--"

"I'll join you. I think we'll have a lot in common," the guy says, offering her an arm.

When she sees Kylo's body tense, she's quick to respond. "No, thank you. I appreciate it, but--"

"Don't tell me, you're with muscle man here? He's not even touching you!" cries the guy in disbelief. "That's not right."

"It is if I'm  _ respecting her boundaries,  _ you witless nerfherder," says Kylo, stepping between them. "She refused you. Get lost."

"Hey, if I want to--"

Kylo's look becomes colder than Hoth, a new menace in his voice. "That's harassment. If you don't leave my sight, I'll make sure you aren't touching another woman the rest of the night."

As the shorter, smaller guy's eyes widen, Rey steps forward and places a firm hand on Kylo's shoulder. "There's no need to threaten him." When she's at his ear, she whispers, "I'm with you." As he breathes in relief, her hand strokes his back before she places her mouth at his other ear, almost grazing him. "Let's go."

His shoulders drop as she crosses behind him and takes his outstretched arm. He yanks her close to him posessively, and she can't help but feel pleased that he doesn't want her with anyone else. That she isn't the only one jealous of his attention going elsewhere.

His voice is almost a growl. "If you're hungry, we can order food--"

"It'll be ridiculously expensive. No," she insists, at least until he turns his head.

"I've been here before. It's worth it."

He's playing to her hunger and makes it seem like he cares. Her stomach flip flops in delight. "Then we'll order with our next drink," she declares, looking pleased. "I could probably use something with this martini."

"Good," he rumbles. His good mood is quickly extinguished, though, when yet another guy walks up to Rey, this one with blond hair and striking blue eyes. 

"You look like you're stuck with a clingy one. Allow me," he says, trying to touch Rey's hand.

Kylo doesn't think twice about stepping on his foot, making the guy howl in pain.

"Was that necessary?" she asks, turning to Kylo. 

"He was going to touch you. Yes."

Huffing, she forcibly removes herself from him. It's one thing to do something when she's already said no, but she hasn't yet. Yes, she's not interested, but Kylo needs to learn that she can speak for herself, as well as handle herself. She was doing just fine before him.

"Ask me first," she says, eyeing him before turning to the new guy, who looks eager to assist her. "You're very kind to offer."

"You're welcome. I enjoy helping damsels in distress."

"Aww, you're sweet for thinking I need the help," she says in a high-pitched voice, one hand darting close to him. 

"It's my pleasure, darling. If you'll allow me--"

She slides her hand free of his, and she watches how Kylo's body tenses all the more. Good. Let him stew a little longer. 

"Ah, ah. Not yet. Being kind doesn't mean I owe you anything," she says, making both men stare at her closely.

"Excuse me? It's the least you can do. I just saved you from--"

She throws the rest of her drink in his face before taking his hand and twisting it until he screams in pain.

"Do I look like I'm a damsel in need of help, or is it possible I want to be with the guy beside me?"

"Nevermind," he wheezes. "You're good."

"You better believe I'm good," she retorts, letting go. "Remember that. Being nice doesn't earn you a trip inside a girl's pants…or up her dress. Leave me alone."

The guy doesn't even respond, just storms away, looking for someone else. When she turns, Kylo is grinning. 

"What are you so happy about?" she asks, slightly annoyed.

"You want to spend time with me. Most who know what I'm capable of won't come near me," he says, stepping closer. Leaning in, he murmurs, "I'm glad you got rid of him; I was on the verge of doing so."

She steps back in response. "What I said applies to you, too. I can handle myself. I'm not afraid to fight."

"I know. You weren't interested in him--"

"You didn't act that way," she returns, hands going to her hips. "You were acting like a caveman wanting to claim me, jealous when we're not even together."

His normal blank mask falls for just a moment, long enough for her to see that he  _ hates  _ being called that. 

"I'm not jealous. We're enemies, and you owe me a poker game."

"If that makes you feel better, sure," she says, walking ahead with her empty martini glass. 

She doesn't get far, though, before she realizes he isn't following. Turning around, she discovers he's been held up by a woman who's chatting him up. This woman is wearing a camera and a bright red, low-cut dress. With curves in all the right places and a soft voice that reduces all men to horny fools, Rey feels the hot, insistent pang of jealousy now. She isn't proud of it, but she knows hers is well-placed. She's liked him from a distance for too long. 

As she steps closer, his eyes dart to her, and one hand comes up, asking her to wait. It stings, but she understands, getting a taste of her own medicine and  _ hating  _ it.

"Oh, is she with you?" asks the woman, sliding a card into his chest pocket and patting it. 

Rey feels the irrational desire to place exploding fluff in this woman's hair, and it takes all of her self-control not to move. She's frozen in place, hoping Kylo ends her misery soon.

Kylo has to forcibly pull his attention from Rey, and she is a little relieved by that.

"Yes, she is. I need to go."

"I don't think you do. She's boring; I'm not," she says with a wink, stepping closer. "Your mother wouldn't approve of how my mother raised me, but I do. I'm a bad girl."

"Pity I'm not interested in bad girls, then. Excuse me." 

He steps away, only for a hand to touch his white shirt. Rey sees red. The  _ only  _ person who is going to touch him there is  _ her _ . She is unable to stop herself. She reaches under her skirt, finding a tablet of exploding fluff. As she steps forward, she meets Kylo's eyes, and they go from disinterested to hungry in a moment. 

The woman drawls with a song-like lilt, "I guess I couldn't help trying to be your best girl, whatever that is. I can get you anywhere here."

His gaze snaps back to the woman between them, cold and emotionless. "I don't care about you; I'm interested in one woman only."

She huffs and glares at Rey. When she sees Rey's fury, she waves prettily before touching his suit coat. 

Rey moves until the tablet is placed in the annoying woman's hair, and then she grips the woman's shoulder. "He's mine. Please leave us. By the way, I think you've got some kind of gum in your hair."

Horror fills her face at the mention of gum, and she scurries off, leaving the two staring intensely at one another. 

"You say you're on the good side, but when you pull stunts like that, I wonder if that's where you belong," he says, stepping forward, grasping her chin. "I think you belong elsewhere."

"Where did you have in mind?" she asks, voice husky.

His eyes darken, and he leans in, buttons straining all the more. All Rey wants to do is undo them, to touch him. A seductive quality enters his voice. "Somewhere dark where you can touch and rip off my shirt. Where I can press you against a wall and watch you reach under your dress to find relief, at least until you're begging me for it."

Hot, urgent need races through her, and she clenches her legs together, wanting everything he says. 

"I-I don't think--"

He shushes her with a caress under her chin. "I saw you. You're jealous, just like me. Say it."

She doesn't want to admit it, but she also doesn't want him to stop touching her. She's saved from answering yet again by their hapless and unwittingly cockblocking server.

"I finally found you. Sorry about the delay, but...I'm sorry."

Both sigh and move away, and Kylo reluctantly gives him a tip. Once both have their drinks, Kylo says, "We'll be playing poker next. Bring us two of tonight's food specials along with our next drinks in thirty minutes."

"Thank goodness," breathes the server.

"What did you say?" 

"Nothing! Nothing important," replies the server, dashing off. Once he's out of hearing range, he grumbles, "You need a room, not another drink."

"I hope you don't think you can get me drunk like this," comments Rey as they walk with a new understanding between them. 

Both feel it, this attraction, but they're either too afraid to act on it or care more about the mission. Now that they’ve acknowledged it, it makes it easier to walk beside one another, even if they’re both painfully aware of the other, which is why she’s surprised when Kylo slows down near a full table, one man’s face showing joy at seeing him. Kylo seems pained, and Rey hovers closer, concerned.

“Lando Calrissian. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again,” says Kylo, addressing an older man with darker skin at the table. “I’m surprised the casino lets you in.”

“That’s where you’d be wrong, my boy,” says Lando, standing up and fluffing out his cape. “Who’s the lady beside you? Han hasn’t said much about you recently.”

Suddenly, it all makes sense why Kylo is tense; it’s an old friend of his father, no doubt one of the other smugglers he associated with back in the day.

“That’s because we don’t speak anymore. He understands avoiding me, but this woman doesn’t,” comments Kylo darkly. “Excuse us.”

He pulls her away as Lando looks between them and removes himself from his game, pulling out his phone. Soon after, Rey can’t spot the bright yellow cape in her periphery. 

“Not many people will play poker with me,” Kylo says as they approach an open table. 

He stops, and she gets right into his space, unafraid and determined to take the flirtatious route with him throughout the rest of the night. She’s unsettled by the interaction with Lando, but she can hide underneath that playful exterior with ease. He may have seen through her before, but now she’ll make sure he can’t read her poker face. She wants to roll with him because she knows they’re a hard pair to beat. He’s the best competition she has since he’s the only one who’s ever beaten her.

A little bluffing can’t hurt, right?

“I think you’ll find that I enjoy playing games with you. A little gamblin' will be fun when you're with me,” she whispers, grabbing his lapels. 

It feels so  _ good _ to drag him down to her, and it takes everything within her not to kiss him. 

He’s unprepared for her strong yank, but he allows himself to be drawn to her, his eyes drifting down as her lips brush against his ear.  _ Finally,  _ she can taste him, salt mixing with his musk and cologne in a way that leaves her breathless.

“Good luck.”

He jerks back, unsettled by her closeness and wishes. However, all he can see is her playful smile. She’s got several tricks up her sleeves, and she’ll get him hot and unsettled by the end to ensure she wins. There’s only one heart trick she wants, and it’s his. 

Once they settle on a small amount to join the game, they sit down across from one another at the filled poker table. “I hope you have a better poker face than you did the last time we met,” he says, placing down his drink.

She wants to scowl but maintains her veneer of light playfulness. “That was for your eyes only; here it’s quite different.”

She’s surprised when he becomes thoughtful, his eyes taking all of her in. 

Wanting to distract him, she teases, “I hope you like to lose, Mr. Ren.” 

She puts in the big blind, and Kylo sits back, waiting to act first. The cards are dealt by the casino employee, and both barely look at their cards before they’re eyeing their main opponent. For the time being, everyone else at the table is unaware of who just sat down and carry on normally.

“I hope you enjoy the boat ride back. If you ask nicely, I might let you join me in my room tonight,” he replies, looking smug as he throws down a few chips. “I don’t lose.”

“Nor do I.”

Four hands later, Rey feels much more confident about beating Kylo. She hasn’t won them all, but she did manage to bluff him once, and she has seen his tell when he bluffs. It hasn’t changed since ten years ago, a slight puff from his lips that sends his hair flying. She doesn’t know if she has a tell, as he never told her if she did, but she assumes she does. 

After two more hands, Kylo hits the right card on the river and wins against someone who had gone all in, eliminating one of the more boisterous people at the table.

“You’re just using your money to throw your weight around,” he says, to which Kylo chuckles.

“It’s called taking a calculated risk. Either way, you lost.”

“But why are you trying to take me out when you’re clearly gunning for that lady across the table?”

Both Kylo and Rey’s heads turn at that, and Kylo’s jaw clenches at being called out.

“Is this your weird way of flirting with her, to prove you’re the best or something?” he asks, standing up.

Kylo is horror-stricken, based on how his face becomes slightly paler. Rey is barely holding back a smile, as she’s sure that in some way, it  _ is  _ his way of flirting with her, proving he’s better by getting someone out first.

“Sir, if you’re not going to play, I’m going to have to ask you to leave--”

The disgruntled player leaves, and a woman with a peculiar necklace sits down. She doesn’t have much, but she settles down next to Kylo, clearly interested in him. Rey has to tamp down her irrational jealousy and remind herself that Kylo doesn’t even seem to notice he has someone next to him, save for the fact that the pendant on the woman’s necklace resembles a kyber crystal. His focus is still Rey, and Rey has never been happier that she has somehow managed to find a way to keep his attention. 

The woman beside him quickly begins to lean over and “accidentally” touch him in an effort to get his attention, and Rey makes it her goal to get her out of the game as soon as possible. Luckily for her, the raven-haired woman wants her out of the way to gain Kylo’s attention, so she always stays in if Rey does. All it does is manage to make her lose half of her chips within three hands. 

“It seems Lady Luck is not with me tonight,” says the woman, addressing Kylo. “A pity. Perhaps you’re feeling generous?”

“Not in the slightest. I like your necklace, though,” he says, and Rey’s curiosity is piqued. “Is that a real kyber crystal? It looks to be the right size and color.”

“Oh, you’re familiar with them?” the unknown woman asks, face brightening. “No, it’s not. It’s just a plastic replica from my mother. I know  _ nothing  _ about them.”

“We’re trying to play a game here,” interrupts Rey, much to Kylo’s amusement.

“So am I!”

“You’re distracting him!” insists Rey, cheeks growing pink.

“Just because I’m prettier doesn’t mean you have to get nasty. Besides, you seem to be carrying on your own little staring match across the table,” observes the woman as Kylo and the rest of the table grow amused.

“Because we’re  _ serious  _ players who don’t need to beg others for help,” snips Rey, tired of this woman and her remarks. “At least I know what a kyber crystal is.”

When the flop is revealed, Rey is silently preening, as she has the best two pair possible. The woman goes all in, pushing in all her chips with flair, and all but Rey leave the game. Kylo watches with interest, and when both players reveal their hands, Rey sees that the woman has an inside straight draw. The turn card is shown, and the woman gets her straight. Rey regrets her choice only for a moment, though, and then the last card gives her a full house, winning the hand. 

“Aww, what a shame. I lost,” the black-haired woman bemoans to Kylo, brushing up against him. “Want to get out of here?”

“Not with you,” he replies icily, earning him a drink thrown at his face before the woman storms off in a huff.

Rey has never felt more vindicated. Kylo is brutal in his honesty, and it only highlights how much he wants to stay with her. It makes her lose the next two hands, but they are small and even it out between them. Finally, their food arrives, and Rey moans in enjoyment of the food. When she peeks at Kylo, she is amused that his food has been seemingly forgotten, his fork barely in his grasp. 

“The food not to your liking?” she asks archly.

“The food is fine,” he replies, making an effort to tear his gaze from hers. “I clearly don’t enjoy it as much as you, though.”

“My grandfather had very good taste in food.” She inhales her food with gusto, and by the time she finishes, another person has left the table. When Kylo finishes eating, another has left, leaving them with one other person besides the dealer. 

At this point, Rey is slightly ahead of Kylo with chips, and she is ready to remove the last person at the table. Kylo surprises her with conversation, and she has never been happier to have her competition so close by.

“I take it your grandfather told you much about his life’s work with kyber crystals?” he asks nonchalantly.

She has to resist raising an eyebrow. “He did. I know you know even more than me, though, based on how much you take after your grandfather,” she replies, picking up her next hand. “Have you dabbled in kyber crystal research?”

“That’s classified,” he says with a smirk. “I’d need more…inducement to tell you something like that.”

The hungry look in his eyes tells her how he might be convinced, and she shivers in anticipation.

“The game  _ is  _ almost over.” She passes on that hand, and Kylo stays in, going up against the final guy at the table.

“True. But did he ever discuss the possibility of synthetic kyber crystals with you, like the one Anakin Skywalker made?” he asks.

All of her body is suddenly attuned to him, and she’s glad she’s not playing. She would be rubbish because all she wants to know is why he’s bringing up such a topic.

“Yes. Anakin was the only one to ever make one. They say he had to use special chemicals in order to keep it stable.”

“He did because he’s the most brilliant scientist there is.” Kylo raises the other guy, before speaking again. “They say he used his own DNA to bind it, along with some of the Emperor’s so that it would respond to them and them alone. But, since it was destroyed with the Death Star and his notes have been lost, no one knows how he did it. Many have tried to recreate it.”

Rey would bet good money that Kylo has recovered all of his notes, that they’re locked away in a vault in Supremacy City.

“Why not create a whole new one?” she asks, making him smile.

“Hard to say. Perhaps no one was as devoted as him to his cause."

"Or crazy. That's dangerous," she replies, watching Kylo win another hand. 

At this point, the last guy will last another two hands if he doesn't catch a break. Rey has her doubts there. 

"From a certain point of view, yes," says Kylo, making her blink. "You never heard more about it?"

He's fishing for information. He's offered her something, and he clearly thinks she knows. Her cheeks flush with appreciation, and she racks her brain until she recalls what Luke said. 

In for a penny, in for a pound. Telling him idle speculation can't hurt. "Have you never seen the remains of the Death Star on Kef Bir? There's at least one person who has been there and doesn't think it was destroyed. He didn't see evidence of it."

"Is that the same one who gave you that necklace?" he asks, motioning toward her Japor pendant. 

"That's classified," she returns, grinning. "Perhaps after I beat you."

"I'm just warming up."

He's right, and she is ashamed to admit it. Next round, all three enter the hand, and they raise it enough that the last guy goes all in. At the end, Ben has the superior hand, and she loses a large chunk of her lead.

The last guy gets up, but he doesn't stop watching the game. Indeed, a crowd has started to form around the table, all curious to see how this game will end. The lead remains with Rey for a time before Kylo finally outstrips her, luck on his side, even when bluffing. The conversation is easy and remains solely on the game, and after they stay at the table for an hour together,  _ all _ present just want the game to end. 

Rey hasn't seen Finn or Poe yet, which means she needs to go looking for them or be prepared to leave soon. She feels as though she can win, but she fears it could take a few more hours yet because neither can gain much of an edge. After another half hour with no change, other than them being evenly split, she decides to take fate into her own hands.

"It seems we're evenly matched in every possible way. I think we can both agree that there is more we'd like to do tonight, and this has gone on long enough."

He nods. "What do you suggest?"

"We both go all in together. Whoever wins pays the tab and gets the room."

She's given her cards, an ace and king of spades. Luck and intuition are on her side, and she feels lucky. When she looks at him, he seems just as interested in his cards. 

"I think this is the hand to do it," he says, raising the minimum bid and doubling it. 

She calls him, and they see the flop. An ace and king of clubs appear, along with a three of diamonds. Rey becomes a little nervous that a straight could beat her, along with the slight possibility of a royal flush. However, her hand is solid, so she takes a chance. 

"I agree. All in," she says, and he grins before pushing all of his chips in.

"I'd like to wait to show my hand," he says, and she nods her agreement, all her focus on the turn card, a queen of diamonds.

The odds of his having a straight are much higher, and she begins to doubt. Her heart pounds in excitement, and she begins to sweat as she watches the dealer take his sweet time with the last card. 

By sheer dumb luck, the last card is an ace of diamonds. A flush and a straight are both possible, but they are nothing compared to her full house, the best hand there is. The odds of her winning are very high. Anticipation makes her antsy, desiring to move and be done with it. 

"Well?"

His wicked grin makes her fear that somehow he has cheated and won the game. "I'd say my odds are good. Shall we reveal on the count of three?"

The crowd around them counts from three down to one. Rey holds her breath as she drops her cards, standing up and ready to claim victory.

Only to discover that Kylo has the ace and king of hearts, the one hand that ties her. The chances of this are astronomical, and she's sure she could ask Threepio for her odds. Not that she nor Ben ever wanted to be told the odds. 

However, right now, it doesn't matter. She didn't lose, but she didn't win, either.

"It seems we are equals in every possible way," comments Kylo, standing up as the dealer splits their winnings in half. "We'll share the room."

Terror fills her at the thought; they’ll be so close. Not touching him will be next to impossible. "There's only one bed."

"If it's a king, you'll fit easily beside me…unless you want the floor or a sofa," says Kylo. Then his face becomes neutrally blank. "Unless you're afraid of me now, or don't want to touch me."

She almost forgets to pocket her winnings, as quickly as she gets up to approach him. The crowd parts, no one wanting to be in her war path as she stops directly in front of him. Everyone holds their breath, all curious to see what she will say, his uncertain, longing look saying volumes. She puts out her hand to shake, and he blinks before taking her offered hand. As soon as their hands touch, all tension in his body releases, and she is satisfied. She doesn't want him thinking for a second that she’s afraid of him. 

On another level, she knows what it’s like to want that touch of reassurance, to know that she isn’t alone. She remembers the arguments she had with him growing up. Usually, he was too quiet or said something without thinking, and then she blew it out of proportion, yelling and attacking him. They’d storm off from one another, and when Rey could finally get past her pride, she would ask him for forgiveness, just as he always did. Every time she asked, she was tentative to touch him.

When she had first come to Luke’s school, she had been a touch-starved girl, seeking closeness in a way she’d never had before. Ben had been unwilling to touch others, keeping a professional distance until he happened upon her on the anniversary of her parents leaving her. He  _ hated  _ that she was so upset, especially over her absent parents. His awkward hand touches at her back sustained her that day, and over time, he learned to hug her while she learned to forget about her parents, to move on from them because they weren’t worth her tears.

Ben became her best friend, her family, her trusted confidante. The only one she needed. She made him her world, and she prided herself on knowing him better than anyone else. Her good memories of him made her cling to that hope that he would put aside the First Order, and now she could see how foolish and stupid it was.

But it doesn’t stop her from feeling compassion for him now, as hesitant as he is. There will  _ never  _ be a time she doesn’t want to touch him, whether in sympathy or out of attraction. Never has she wanted to reassure him more of how much she feels. As if this would be a reason for her to hate him. As his tense body relaxes, she sees the change in his eyes, that he knows that she holds no grudge nor fears him.

To ensure it, she yanks his hand down and grabs a fistful of his dress shirt in the way she’s yearned to do all night. He allows himself to be brought to her level, a grin filling his face now.

“Does this answer your question?” she whispers, her nose dangerously close to the hair covering his ear. His scent is heady, and she wants to bury her nose in it and never leave. “Or do I still need to be plainer?”

“No.” 

His voice is choked, breathless, almost as though he’s panting. It sends Rey’s body into overdrive, that he might be turned on by this display of hers. As her hand grips his shirt tighter, creasing it beyond repair, he growls, body vibrating, and she wants nothing more than for him to tear her apart. The thin thread of need she felt for him earlier is now white hot, scorching and demanding a reprieve. Her body tenses, wanting him, needing his touch, needing more of him. His head jerks, causing her lips to press against his ear, and both freeze.

For a moment, the ache is gone. Then, it roars back to life, demanding more, and she is helpless to resist, nosing through his hair until she finds only his ear, feels the heated skin there. His hand goes to her neck, caressing the soft skin, and she whimpers.

“Ben. Please.”

“Tell me what you want,” he pants, large fingers splaying across her neck, easily able to hold most of her. 

He’s so  _ big _ , and she loves it. How he engulfs her, can make her feel so small, and yet, with just one touch, she’s never felt more powerful. Only Ben has ever made her feel like this. When his fingers slide lower, dancing across her collarbone, she accidentally yanks off his top button on his shirt. 

When he chuckles low in his chest, she doesn’t feel the least bit ashamed. It only makes her want to do it again. 

“Eager, are we?” His hand darts lower, and suddenly, all of her clothing is too confining, too tight as her breasts become sensitive, wanting his touch. If he could just move a little lower … 

When his downward progress stops, resting on top of her necklace’s pendant, she becomes suspicious. She can’t help but wonder why he’s interested, until she realizes that he probably wants it and has been eyeing it all night. He doesn’t care about her or her body; he just wants what she’s wearing. Why bring up kyber crystals at all? It baffles her, as it reveals what he is actually after: not her. Deflated, she moves her face out of his tangled hair, needing clarity. It’s then that she spots Poe and Finn, matching grins on their faces. 

They found DJ; she needs to escape and fast. She can’t trust Kylo, and she lets go of his shirt with a start before sliding her hand between his and her necklace.

“Yes, but not as eager as you, master pickpocket. I’ll ask you not to touch what doesn’t belong to you.”

"Is it really yours, though?" he asks quietly.

She steps back, ignoring the question, and he seems visibly shaken. Good. Serves him right. “I’ll go to the front desk and inform them we’re sharing. Excuse me--”

“Not so fast,” he interrupts, grabbing her wrist. “I’m coming with you. You still owe your part for the food and drinks.”

Her wrist slides free easily. “I’ll tell them at the desk. I’m a big girl; I can handle it. I don’t need you.”

“Yes, you do,” he growls, stepping closer. “I’m not--”

“Just get a room already!” shouts one person in the crowd, making them both realize that they’ve had an audience this whole time. Not that either of them had noticed. 

Rey levels an icy stare at the speaker. “We already do.” She storms off, and once she is past the suffocating throng of people, she breathes more easily.

At least until Kylo stands in front of her. “Why the sudden rush to leave me? Could it be that Dameron was useful for once and actually found DJ?”

“He is always useful!” she retorts, hands going to her hips and cheeks red. “He’s actually very caring.”

His deadpan delivery is belied by the betrayed look in his eyes. “In bed perhaps.”

“Look,” she intones, stepping into his personal space once more to poke his hard chest. “What I do outside of work is my personal life. You have no claim or say--”

“I’m not hurt that you slept with him. I  _ expect  _ it,” he says. He silently dares her to defy him, to tell him otherwise, and she is torn.

On the one hand, it’d put him in his place if he thought that she had already been with Poe. It would hide the fact that she hasn’t been able to look at another man, let alone touch one. Only Kylo brings that wild, possessive desire out of her.

On the other hand, she doesn’t want to lie about relationships to him. Ben had always been so honest with her growing up, and all she wants is to throw it in his face that he is jealous for no reason. That there is no one else for her, and probably never will be. She’s only become more caught up in him, despite the awful things he’s done. She’s not proud of it, but she has moments where she can be honest with herself.

Being near him always makes her see the truth more clearly.

It helps that she had that cathartic moment at the graveyard. She understands why he did it all, even if she doesn’t like it or approve. For him it’s more important, and she yearns to make him see why he’s not right. 

When she doesn’t respond right away, he takes it as confirmation. He clearly thinks less of her, and she will  _ not  _ allow that.

“It’s good to know you think so little of me; it’ll make it easier to sleep beside you tonight,” she says, stepping close to him and caressing his jaw. “More’s the pity for you that you think I’d actually sleep with someone who’s like a brother to me.”

His wide eyes and open mouth of shock are enough for her, and she sashays off toward the hotel desk, determined to leave him guessing. Unfortunately for her, his legs are too long for his own good, and he’s beside her by the time they get to the desk. The same, harried hotel clerk is there, eyeing them both wearily.

“What was  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” he asks. 

“I think it should be fairly obvious,” she says, not wanting to spell it out. His hand stops hers on top of the desk, drawing her attention back to him. The clerk sighs dramatically, and she raises a finger to beg his indulgence a little longer. 

When he leans in, she can smell the whiskey on his breath, and his fluffy hair tickles her forehead. “Tell me you don’t want to leave me because Dameron found the lead we’re both looking for, that you’ve been instructed to distract me.”

“Tell  _ me  _ you haven’t been trying to get close to me all night in order to take my necklace,” she retorts, chin rising defiantly.

“Please tell you two are sharing a room tonight,” interrupts the hotel employee, now tired of waiting. “I don’t have all night to waste watching you two flirt with one another.”

Kylo looks like he wants to strangle the guy, and Rey giggles, now getting used to such comments. Handing him her credit card and all the receipts from her orders, she arranges payment before they have their luggage sent to their room. Kylo’s arm winds protectively around her, resting at her hip, and she enjoys every second of it.

When they leave the desk, keys in hand, Kylo leans in. “If you have information, you should accept that I’m coming with you. I’m not leaving your side until we’re securely ensconced in our room for the night.” His grip on her hips becomes punishing. “I have plans for you tonight.”

Her pulse starts racing, and she wishes she could ignore Poe and Finn. “Is that so?” she asks, turning to face him, noses almost touching. She’s more out of breath when she adds, “What kinds of plans?”

His lips press lightly against her ear, then firmer against the skin under it. “The kind that involve walls, beds, or whatever we find first.” His voice becomes deeper, holding a dark promise in it as his fingers slide down to the hem of her dress, brushing against her leg. “I don’t want to just rip off that necklace from you; I want to rip off every stitch of clothing you have until you’re bare beneath me, writhing under my touch.” His tongue is hot and slow against her skin, tasting her and leaving her shuddering with want. “Even if you had had sex with Dameron, I’d want to wipe it from your memory until you only thought of me.”

He  _ exudes  _ sex in that suit, and his words send her reeling, stoking the fire within her that comes closer and closer to consuming her. She doesn’t want him to stop. When it comes to making love with him, if it’s not rough, it isn’t fun. 

When his mouth ghosts across her jaw, her hand grabs his thigh, needing to touch some part of him as an anchor. “This is dangerous.”

“So is ignoring what’s between us,” he says, moving in closer and undoing two more buttons. Her eyes take in the tantalizing display of creamy skin, and she wants to taste that exposed collarbone. When she looks up, his bedroom eyes draw closer and closer to her, until she’s sure they’re going to kiss.

“Well, if it isn’t Kylo Ren, trying to seduce my partner to the dark side.”

Both Rey and Kylo groan as Poe interrupts, looking proud of himself. Rey drops her hand, not wanting it to look worse than it already does.

“Using a pair of pretty eyes from the looks of it,” comments Finn, elbowing Poe. “They look like they’re on honeymoon together.”

“Considering we’re sharing a room tonight, that’s not a bad cover,” says Kylo, looking absolutely thrilled when Poe’s carefree look disappears.

The hand at Rey’s leg moves up, both enjoying the slow climb until it rests at her hips possessively. Kylo wants both guys to see it, and Rey is torn between slapping him for acting so childishly and grinding into his touch, wanting to feel him everywhere. She is  _ his _ , and she’ll always revel in that feeling, to finally be wanted by him.

Both Poe and Finn are more annoyed than upset, thankfully, and she’s sure that she’ll never hear the end of their teasing after this. 

She finds she doesn’t care.

“I take it you’re here for the same reason we are?” asks Poe, getting down to business.

“I am. I’m a patient man, and this exquisite woman has enthralled me in the meantime.”

“I helped her pick out the dress; you can thank me anytime,” quips Poe, making Kylo do a double-take. “Since you’re here, perhaps you can strongarm your way in. We’ve been unsuccessful.”

Kylo’s eyes pierce Poe’s with their intensity. “With pleasure. Take us to DJ.”

Rey’s eyebrows go to her hairline, and Poe looks like he wants to make a comment about how they already act like a couple. 

“Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey Johnson will return in Nobody Does It Better


	6. Nobody Does It Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the line between enemy and lover is blurred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a juicy chapter for you! This is my attempt at slow burn, but I think I'm failing haha. Thanks so much to [Trish47](Trish47) for the great beta reading work, and to   
> [WinglessOne](WinglessOne) for the amazing moodboard!!

_ "Nobody does it better _

_ Makes me feel sad for the rest _

_ Nobody does it half as good as you _

_ Baby, you're the best _

_ I wasn't lookin' but somehow you found me _

_ It tried to hide from your love light _

_ But like heaven above me _

_ The spy who loved me _

_ Is keepin' all my secrets safe tonight _

_ And nobody does it better _

_ Though sometimes I wish someone could _

_ Nobody does it quite the way you do _

_ Why'd you have to be so good? _

_ The way that you hold me _

_ Whenever you hold me _

_ There's some kind of magic inside you _

_ That keeps me from runnin' _

_ But just keep it comin' _

_ How'd you learn to do the things you do?" _

Poe leads the way, and Finn keeps checking on the pair behind them. Not much changes during the walk across the expansive room, except that Kylo takes to leaning in closer, making comments about different things as they pass. When they come to the entrance to the sabacc tournament, Poe waves a badge out of thin air, and they’re allowed into the quiet, tense hordes all packed like sardines around the tables.

“He just took a break and is in the back,” says Poe, pointing to some doors. “It could take a while to get there. These people don’t like to move.”

That doesn’t phase Kylo in the slightest. “I’ll make them.”

He finally lets go of Rey and gives his most menacing look to the nearest person. A moment later, they are being let through, one scared spectator at a time.

As they snail their way through the crowd, Poe swings in next to Rey. “I take it there is a room.”

“We got there at the same time,” mutters Rey, keeping her eyes on Kylo. "We are sharing it if necessary. Sorry."

Sarcasm fills his words. “You look  _ so _ put out by it. With any luck, we can speak to DJ now, and you can resist his manifold charms.”

“Are you more unsettled that he’s here or that I show interest in him rather than you?” asks Rey.

Poe grins. “Neither. I’m more worried that things will become complicated since you’re on opposite sides in this war. I’ve slept with the enemy….I know what can happen. You’re in over your head with him.”

He leaves her after that, as much because he’s said his piece as Kylo keeps giving him death glares while pointedly ignoring Finn. Finn is keeping a wide berth with Kylo, and Rey is surprised at how well Kylo is behaving under the circumstances. Once they get through the crush of people, Poe steps forward, flashes his badge once more, and leads them down a long hallway, each door protected by guards. They head down another hall, and there is only one door at the end, with three guards in front.

“This is reserved for the high rollers. We saw DJ get escorted in here. We think he’s eating or resting. I’ve disabled the security cameras but nothing more. I’ve tried several different ways to get past them with no success.”

“Probably including flirting,” mutters Rey, making Poe give an affronted gasp. Finn is amused, but Kylo acts like he didn’t hear it, all business.

He barks instructions and steps forward, expecting everyone to follow him. “That’s because you’re injured and weak. Go to the doors leading to the main hallway and close them quietly when I signal you to do so. Kira, have some exploding fluff ready should I fail.”

Finn follows orders out of habit, and Rey is ready. Poe is a little more reluctant, but he knows a losing fight when he sees one, following Finn to the doors. With a hand signal, they close the doors, and Rey grabs a sealed tablet. However, it is rendered useless because Kylo is stronger and bulkier than the three armed guards.

“I need to speak to DJ. It’s a matter of life or death,” he says, only to be laughed in his face and told to leave.

“He’s not to be disturbed.”

“Then you’ll be.”

Moments later, a right hook sends one guard into another, knocking them both off-balance. The third guard pulls out his gun, only to have his wrist snapped in half as Kylo forcibly removes the gun from his grasp, pointing it at him. 

The first finally recovers and comes back, only to be whacked on the head with the butt of the gun, knocking him unconscious. The third one tries to use his good hand to punch Kylo, but he nimbly dodges and breaks the guy’s nose -- even Finn and Poe hear it from afar -- with one powerful punch to the face. As soon as he’s disoriented, another one-two punch utilizing fists to the stomach and chin knocks him unconscious. 

The second guy reaches for the gun dropped, but Kylo stomps on his hand, and Rey shudders as she hears the guy cry out at his hand being crushed. Thus held in place, one swift kick sends the guy flying up before his head rams into the wall, now immobile.

“Woah. He’s savage,” says Finn as they approach Rey. “I knew he could fight, but not like that.”

“I think he was going easy on me,” states Poe in disbelief. “I refused to believe it before, but now I do. Cutthroat and efficient.”

Rey wants to say that Kylo looked hot, but she knows how that will sound, so she keeps quiet. Instead, she jogs ahead, grabbing hold of Kylo’s arm after he throws all three guards into a closet. 

“I’m going with you.”

He smiles. “I expect nothing less.” Turning behind him, he commands, “Open that door now. If it stays closed, they’ll get suspicious. If anyone comes sniffing, hold them off as long as you can, and then tell us so we can escape.”

“Got it,” replies Finn, saluting Kylo out of habit. 

Once the two are out of earshot, Kylo opens the door. “Nothing I do phases you, does it?”

There’s a note of awe in his voice. She’s secretly thrilled.

“I’m adjusting to becoming a spy.”

“You mean a trained killer. That’s what I am, a killer,” he says, quieting when they see others. 

“I was trained just like you were. Besides I rather enjoyed watching you fight,” she says, trying to straighten his tie.

He redirects her to his shirt, pressing her hand against the feverish skin revealed by his dress shirt. 

“Don’t touch that. That’s reserved for … others,” he murmurs.

She nods, unable to speak. She’s a little touched that he doesn’t want to hurt her. What they are to one another is not so certain, as the carefully drawn lines between them are slowly being blurred. Instead, she focuses on how his heart races just below the sweaty skin, and she’s sure her heartbeat is just as fast. His eyes darken, and both want to abandon the mission for now. 

Luckily for them, DJ makes it necessary. 

As they tear their gazes away, both seek out the dark hair and red flower. The group of players are all spread out in different areas, plates of food and nothing else around, not even phones. 

“No paper,” observes Rey, confused by it. 

“Paper has a way of getting people in trouble at this place. Easier to cheat,” says Kylo, eyes still searching. 

“At our place, paper is how we keep track of everything and maintain order,” she replies, shaking her head.

“This is a different world,” he states. He spots their lead first, and he pulls Rey with him. When DJ realizes that they're looking for him, he stands up, looking them both over fully, nodding at Rey appreciatively.

"I th-thought I had another five minutes before I had to go back."

They exchange confused looks, and Rey catches on first. "We're not with the tournament."

"Th-then why are you here?"

"We need to speak to you about a man and child that you helped smuggle onto a boat some time ago. You have information we need," she replies. 

His face pales. "I can't do th-that right n-now--"

"Would you like your debts at all five casinos to be wiped clean?" asks Kylo.

"H-how'd you know about all f-five?" asks DJ, eyes wide. Shaking his head, he says, "Yeah, I know of them. Come to Room 616 tomorrow after the tournament ends. N-now get lost. The h-handlers are coming soon."

It's then that Finn rushes in. "Four more guys are on their way. Poe is distracting them."

"I don't want to know how," mutters Rey, making Kylo's lips quirk slightly as they follow Finn out. 

They barely leave the room before the four guards turn the corner and order the three to scram. Once they're out of all the hallways, they all sigh in relief. 

"DJ will give us what we need. As soon as the tournament is over, we're to meet him in Room 616. We'll meet early tomorrow or whenever he finishes the tournament."

"So what I'm hearing is that we're off the hook for the rest of the night," says Poe, waggling his eyebrows. "Try not to tear apart the rest of the hotel when you indulge in foreplay."

Rey blushes, and Kylo forces his face to look neutral. 

"Foreplay? They're going to fight like cats and dogs cooped up that long," replies Finn.

"Fighting, foreplay, all the same for them," insists Poe, leading Finn to the crowds. "Let's mingle. I'd rather not be a third wheel to Kylo Ren."

Rey glares at him, and before long, she and Kylo are left alone. When she turns to face him, he surprises her.

"Truce for the evening?"

"Why?" she demands, not trusting him. 

"Because we're stuck with one another for the rest of the night, and I don't want to be kicked out," he explains, making her chuckle. "I suspect there's much you haven't seen yet that we could explore. Unless you're hungry."

"I'm always hungry," she says, shrugging.

He smiles at that. "Then we'll eat outside. Tonight's a good night for it."

Death glare in place, Kylo gets them through the raucous crowd in record time. He takes the scenic route to the main outside restaurant, and Rey is amazed at the scale and level of detail inside the casino. 

The tall ceilings give way to arches and shorter ceilings, and finally the crowds thin out. 

"Come closer," he murmurs.

A thrill runs through her as she moves. They take to intertwining their hands, making it seem like they're a couple so that they won't be disturbed. 

Rey loves the feel of his large hand resting against her stomach, and even more his inner arm around her waist. She is content to just walk with him, and in those moments, she pretends they're the couple she always wanted them to be. 

When they get to the restaurant, neither correct the employees. 

"Good evening. Does the happy couple wish to sit outside or inside?"

"Outside. One of your semi-circle booths, please," requests Kylo, handing the server a casino rewards card before leaning over and kissing the top of Rey's head. 

The server scans the card and smiles. "Of course, Mr. Jones. Follow me, please."

Rey gives Kylo a look. He looks ahead, gripping her tighter.

Crystal and candlelight fill the dark, intimate restaurant, little reflections of light everywhere. 

It's nothing, though, to the breathtaking view afforded them from the balcony booth they're placed in, one of the tables farthest removed. The vase of flowers in the center of the table contains fresh-cut roses from the gardens surrounding the casino, and she breathes in its light scent eagerly. 

Under a cloudless sky, the moon is full, and there’s a backdrop full of stars that greet the couple, letting them see the trees and rocky landscape below, waterfalls cascading in the distance. Wind chimes dancing in the breeze are the only sound, their soft tinkling soothing. 

In a word, Rey is enchanted. There’s a magic to this place, like an invisible fog has settled over them, making her feel more relaxed than ever. 

She’s sure that a lot of the reason why she feels at peace is because of Kylo. Extensive periods of touching, coupled with his general desire for her, makes her feel tipsy, light-headed, and free. 

Walking together aimlessly through the hotel reminds her of simpler times in her childhood with Ben, of how they roamed the outdoors, eventually sitting and enjoying the view like they are now. She remembers fields of flowers, all of them soft beneath her heels. She remembers walking in the sun, that warmth now supplied by Kylo, even if he’s on the other side of the white, linen tablecloth.

Rey continues to be amazed at how Kylo manages to think of everything while they’re there. Appetizers and wine appear quickly, and she barely has to speak, other than to order her meal. When their server finally leaves, he pours them each a glass. Their fingers touch, even linger, as she takes her glass from him, and they’re unable to stop looking at one another. 

She finally pulls back, mostly to not appear awkward. "To good leads at last," toasts Rey, holding up her glass of riesling. 

"To Canto Bight," he replies, clinking glasses with her from across the table. 

"So, what are we allowed to discuss? I take it family and childhood are out of the question," she says with a knowing grin. 

"They are, as is work. A truce means not working," he replies. 

It’s a novel concept, not working. It’s one she hasn’t really explored much in the past five years, but she’s looking forward to doing it with Kylo. As he looks around, trying to get comfortable, she realizes that he doesn't know how  _ not  _ to work, that he's never taken a break since leaving her. His dedication is admirable, takes her breath away, but she doesn't understand  _ why.  _ She is determined to show him again. 

She nods. "Can we complain about work?"

He grins. "Always. That's different."

"And no talk of kyber crystals?" she queries, making him lean forward, gaze curious. 

"I didn't say that. That's a hobby, an interest," he says, sliding a finger along the rim of his wine glass. "All hobbies are fair game."

"That would imply we have a life outside of work. I always wanted one of those."

He chuckles before shaking his head. "My family doesn't understand the concept of life outside work, as you know," he grumbles. “Sleep is a foreign concept.”

Noticing the slight bags under his eyes, she asks, “You ever sleep now?”

“I used to. It got in the way of work.” His lips curl upward at his own joke before he admits softly, "Taking a breather like this is … rare."

"I'm glad to share it with you," she replies honestly, raising her glass to him before scooting closer, her right leg resting against the leather seat cushion. 

He sits there a moment, just taking her in. He blinks, as though awoken, and then he returns the toast. "You actually mean it, which is the strangest part of all this," he says, moving closer until their knees touch. "If it means anything, I prefer you to anyone else right now."

She glows under his compliment. "It does."

Little by little, they construct a bubble of intimacy around themselves, fed by attraction, grudging respect, and seemingly endless time on their hands. The little touches and reassurances they've given one another that night are working their magic, and the flirting that was supposed to be fake became real at some point. 

_ Everything  _ feels real in this moment, and Rey doesn't want it to stop.

"I know where I stand with you. I can't say that about my coworkers," he continues, his right hand going for his pocket.

"Nor I. We're too different."

She's starting to get to know Poe, but they still have very different styles and approaches to life. Likewise, Leia and Luke understand her past, but they're entrenched in a war that Rey doesn't want to fight, especially if it means she has to kill Kylo. She wants the same and yet different things compared to them. 

Somehow Kylo understands, and it gives her hope that the man she loves is still underneath the mask of the monster. Here, their walls are down just enough to let the other sneak in if they can find a way, and she embraces every peek.

"It makes it impossible to trust anyone," he says, sitting up straighter to observe her. "Sometimes you have to go rogue to do the right thing."

She slides closer to him, as much because she's in agreement as to hope that she can convince him to join her side with such logic. "Yes! Even with so much information, those in charge make the wrong decisions sometimes."

"They do," he says, slowly closing the gap between them, their drinks forgotten. He pouts prettily before he adds, "I told them to research kyber crystals years ago. Now, they realize their mistake with this new weapon on the horizon. They claim they saved lives and money, but all they really did was make it impossible to prepare for this new threat."

Sighing, she nods. Secretly, she’s relieved that the First Order doesn’t have new kyber crystal tech. “We’ll stop this new threat, one way or another. I’m sure our combined knowledge of the crystals is enough to find a way to stop it.”

He smiles at her naivety. “We’ll see. It depends on how much Obi-Wan taught you.” 

Her stare holds him to where he sits. "More than you realize.” To demonstrate, she asks, “Isn't it fascinating how they're created in caves?" He jerks his head up in surprise. She’s as much of a nerd about this topic as he is, and she’s excited to discuss it with someone again. "I visited several empty caves with Obi-Wan. I always hope that those same conditions will allow new crystals to be formed one day, many thousands of years from now."

"That's fascinating," he replies, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt a little more, drawing her captivated gaze. When she finally pulls herself away from the skin, he grins and pulls the flowers out of his coat’s front pocket before removing the coat entirely. "I've never heard that theory before, but it would make sense. Did you know? Anakin designed his synthetic one in a cave as well, trying to mimic the cave's atmosphere and conditions perfectly."

She drinks in the information, moving until their legs and arms are pressed against one another. Neither one minds. When she finishes processing, she blurts out, "Then how did he imbue it with DNA? First thing, letting the crystal form around it? Or was it done last, as a special coating?"

His mouth gapes, and for a moment, he is shaken. When he recovers, he says, "No one knows. He took that secret to the grave." He holds up his flowers. "May I?" 

She nods, facing him to give him access to both sides of her head. Her delighted eyes and easy smile tell him how much she wants him. "Thank you."

"I've always loved these flowers," he admits quietly, and her heart breaks because she knows it's because of her, from all those years ago. "They’re a part of me, just as that synthetic kyber crystal was the heart and soul of Anakin.” 

She blinks, remembering that wording from before. Why was it important? Who said it?

"In all the time that I've researched, I've never considered the idea that there was a core, a small piece of DNA at the center. Thank you," he says, placing the flowers in her hair. As he admires her, stroking her cheek, he breathes, "They're perfect for you."

She leans into his touch, humming and eyes closing in satisfaction. What she wants is to fall asleep. Close her eyes and disappear like a petal on a stream, a feather on the air. She trembles when he lays his hand against her jaw, along her chin, and down her neck. It’s as though he’s addicted to touching her, and she feels  _ wanted.  _ She leans her head back, ready to go down so she can pretend she's sleeping and feel everything in this dream. She doesn't want anything to wake her now. 

In this moment, dreams are sweet. Men are kind. Flowers bloom, and she blooms under his tender touch that examines every inch of the angles of her face and the slope of her neck. When his hand tangles in her hair, she sighs, knowing nothing's going to wake her now. When she feels his breath on her skin, she isn't prepared for the lips that lay a singular kiss at the base of her neck. She has lost rational thought, only able to feel, and heat blooms within her, her body singing and needing  _ more _ .

Kylo doesn’t know what it is about Kira that makes him feel like he’s found home. She’s his enemy, one he can’t trust, and yet, she knows him. Better than anyone else. She can read him well, as the poker game demonstrated, and she’s seen him at his worst, when he’s a man on a mission, removing any obstacle that gets in his way. And yet, she isn’t afraid. She  _ wants  _ him, almost as much as he wants her. He can’t get over that fact, especially that she prefers him to Dameron. 

That factoid about her and Dameron blew his mind in the best possible way. The mission took a back seat to her while they played poker, and he regrets getting tempted by the necklace. His obsession with his grandfather is sometimes a detriment, as it was then, but ever since they had that moment of understanding with DJ, it was like it had never happened. As soon as he realized it, he grasped onto it, wanting that connection with Kira again. 

The world is confusing and worrisome, but when he’s with her, staring deeply into her hazel eyes and lost in the sunshine of her love, everything makes sense. Nothing else matters. 

It’s so rare that he wants to impress a woman, wants someone to like him and accept him. He’s only known that universal acceptance once before, and he’s desperate to feel it again. But that desperation is slowly morphing into something else entirely, and the moment she gives her neck to him, wanting his touch, he’s helpless to resist. He wants her. Badly. Has wanted her since he first fought with her. Every meeting since has only stoked the flames of his attraction, those little kisses earlier were only a tantalizing bite. He needs more, so much more. He needs her in every possible way, and the salty sweetness of her skin is the best thing he’s ever tasted. 

She sparkles in the moonlight, and she’s delectable. Her skin is warm and inviting him to explore more. He wants to explore every freckle with his lips. 

When he kisses her pulse point, she sucks in a breath, the airy sigh making him hard. When he sucks the spot into his mouth, she gasps, her hands burrowing into his hair and leaning into his touch. He places open-mouthed kisses along her neck, and with every burning kiss he lays, he has to force his eyes to stay up, not to see how far her dress has drifted up or if she’s clenching her legs together, wanting him as much as he wants her.

“The moonlight’s  _ perfect  _ right now,” he murmurs against her skin, and that’s when he hears it, the soft scuff of shoes. He freezes, and she stills with him as they glance up and see that a server is standing there awkwardly, trying hard not to interrupt.

“Our apologies,” says Kylo, motioning the man forward. Soon, he has his filet mignon, asparagus, and garlic mashed potatoes, and Rey has lobster tails, shrimp linguine, and crab cakes, trying all the fresh seafood she can. 

Kylo has never been so turned on watching another person eat. He’s never heard someone moan so much, not even Rey. She devoured all her food, but not with this kind of relish. In this moment, the two women are very similar, and the lines between them blur in his mind. He could imagine Rey growing into this sort of woman, and that’s when his stupid mind decides it’s time to guilt him, for trying to replace Rey and confusing the women, that he’s only using Kira to get over Rey.

Neither woman deserves this. Kira is magnificent on her own, just as Rey was. He battles with himself as he finishes eating quietly, railing against the fact that he’s betraying Rey, especially since he betrayed her long ago. Those wounds are ripped open when faced with Kira, and all he wants is to forget. He said before that he was moving on, and he hasn’t. 

He pours himself a full glass and gulps it down with a grimace, the wine a little too sweet for his tastes. He’s too stuck in his head, and the pleasant warmth from the wine comes quickly, as he hoped. The steady drinking of the night means that he’s finally feeling a buzz, and if it silences his demons, it’s worth it. She’s good at wiggling her way past his defenses, and he doesn’t want to fight it this once.

He wants to know what it feels like to be normal, without the high stakes job or baggage of his past. He wants to pursue this connection with Kira, knowing it can only be one night. One night isn’t long enough to catch feelings, and he can get her out of his system and move on. He’s been at varying levels of semi-hard all night since seeing her, and he doesn’t know how to deal with this. No one, save Rey, ever made him feel this alive and desperate for all the good things in life that he knows he’ll never have. 

“Suddenly parched?” she asks conversationally, facing him momentarily before she polishes off her plate. 

“Yes,” he admits, pouring himself another glass before offering to refill her glass. “It’s warmer than I planned.”

She reaches for the bottle, only to lurch back, skittish. “I’m sorry. I can move away so you’re cooler.”

His hand arrests hers on her bare thigh. “Only if you want it.”

Her lips part in surprise, and she’s torn. “But--”

“I’d … rather you didn’t.” His thumb caresses the back of her hand, and she pauses, relaxing against him once more. 

“If you’re sure,” she says, rubbing her cheek against his tree trunks for arms, fully enveloping her in his scent. The combination of his body heat and her full stomach make her cozy, almost drowsy, and she nuzzles against him, wanting to enjoy every moment she can have with him.

She knows this will end the moment they leave the restaurant, leave their little cocoon of safety, where no one can reach them or taint this beautiful moment. After having it be stopped so suddenly by the waiter, she latches onto this, this sense of contentment she only has when she’s with him. 

“Never been more sure in my life,” he whispers, nosing her hair tenderly, his left arm sliding behind her, resting at her hips for a moment. When she leans into his hard, wide chest, he presses her closer to him, kissing her head that time as she rests in the crook of his neck.  _ This  _ is what she always longed for with Ben, this total acceptance and sense of security that only he could give. 

The flowers in her hair are closer to her face now, and the combined scent triggers her happiest memories of the fields where they used to lay together. She always remembers someone by her side, and she turns her head to peek up into his peaceful face. 

His eyes are closed, and he seems like he’s asleep, just like they used to do. Out of old habit, she fishes for his other hand, jolting his warm eyes open. He turns his face to hers. Soon, they’re joined and resting in their laps. “I want to stay here forever,” she murmurs, and he squeezes her hand, just like old times.

Kylo has never been more confused in his life. In theory, he knows that it’s Kira beside him, and yet, she acts just like Rey, pulling him closer, as though she cares about him and can’t wait to be closer to him. However, the alcohol is now hitting him, and the lines between Rey and Kira are blurred too much. She is both Rey and Kira, his greatest failure and his worst enemy, but all she wants is him. Clings to him as though he is her lifeline, and she has no idea how much he likes it. His mother always wanted peace, and he never understood what good could come to him once there was peace. There was no one: no family, pet, or relationship to anchor him somewhere. He had burned every bridge in his life willingly.

But this … this was worth fighting for. 

For a time, both are silent as they rest in a hazy contentment, the likes of which neither has known in ten years. Their breathing syncs, and when she squeezes his thigh playfully, he kisses the side of her head before pulling away slightly to take her in, only for a throat to be cleared.

Their server is back, this time with dessert. “Compliments of management. Thank you for patronizing us again, Mr. Jones.”

Kylo nods, smiling when he sees Kira’s face light up at the sight of two fresh cannolis with strawberries on the side, all dusted with fudge and confectioner’s sugar. She is trying to resist snatching her cannoli off the plate while the plate is still midair, in Kylo’s hand.

“You’d think you didn’t just eat,” he quips, placing the plate in front her. When she continues to hold back, he pushes the plate toward her. “Ladies first. I know you want to.”

“Careful, or I’ll eat them both,” she replies, going for the one closest to her. Her fingers press against the sugary fried dough. Turning her head, she smiles gratefully. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. Thank the First Order; they’re the ones who sent me here,” he says, picking his up.

Understanding fills her eyes. “Is, is that why you were upset at using your name at the front desk? Did you have a reservation under your alias?”

“No, though I tried. That room must have opened up within three hours of us arriving,” he says, biting into the pastry and getting sugar all over his face.

Rey giggles and points to his face. “You’re a mess already.”

“You will be shortly,” he maintains. “I’d like to see you do it better.”

She purses her lips before bringing the long, slim pastry to her mouth. She pauses to consider how to eat it less messily, only for him to crack, “Is that too big for that petite mouth of yours?” he asks, eyes darkening. 

She shakes her head, getting an idea when his tongue darts out, licking the excess sugar around his lips. Opening wide until she’s sure the whole thing can fit, she waits a moment more to ensure that, yes, he is captivated by the vision she presents, putting something long and phallic into her mouth. She widens her tongue, licking the tip and not having to pretend enjoyment when an explosion of sugary goodness assaults her senses from the filling. She moans and closes her eyes briefly when she forgets herself, and when she opens her eyes, his mouth is hanging open, the rest of his cannoli forgotten. 

“This is so  _ good _ ,” she purrs before licking the dough and filling in a circular motion, watching him stare at her mouth. 

“It’ll taste even better when you bite into it,” he rasps, leaning in closer. “Do it soon, or I may have to steal some of yours since you’re playing with your food.” His hand goes to her thigh, tracing lazy circles into her skin, sliding a little higher up with each pass. 

She shivers in anticipation before lapping up more of the sugar and filling. “I’m not  _ playing with my food.  _ I’m showing you how to eat it cleanly.” Her hand guides his to her inner thigh, her skin tingling and body hot all over. “This is  _ mine _ ; I licked it.”

He grins. “Is that so?”

She nods and moves her pastry away so that she moves in front of his face, licking her lips and eyeing the last spot of sugar on his cheek. “Yes, and I see something else that’s mine.”

The words are out before she can think about it. She closes the distance between them, as if she’s going to kiss him, and he grips her thigh tightly, the pressure delicious against her heated skin. Just before their lips meet, she darts to his side and licks his left cheek, removing the last of the sugar.

“There. Now your face is clean of sugar,” she says mischievously, before mouthing “mine” once more.

Suddenly, his mouth is on hers, and both of their cannolis are abandoned, dropping to the table. There is nothing sweet and tender about this kiss, except the sugar that both taste on the other. There is only a hunger, a need to know, to taste, and to claim at long last. His hands rake through her hair, messing it up and coating it with sugar as he fists handfuls, needing to feel it all, and her hands press his head harder against hers, unwilling to allow any distance between them as they lay open-mouthed kisses on the other and nip at each other’s lips. 

Rey has never felt more alive. The low flames within her now burn her from inside out. Only his mouth brings relief from the flames, and when his tongue slides into her mouth, tentatively at first, she moans. She dives in with abandon, her hands now moving to the sides of his face to hold him in place, so that she can taste him properly.

Kylo is intoxicated by her. The ricotta filling, sugar, and her unique taste combine, and he is sure he’ll become addicted to her. Addicted to this. The more she moans and whimpers, the harder he becomes. Her hands are soft against his skin, and seeing her so dazed and lovestruck because of him is the best aphrodisiac in the world. 

There’s too much distance between them. He removes one of his hands to rest at the top edge of her left leather boot, desiring to pull her into his lap. He slides further up her leg, and she stops their frantic kissing to shudder and look down. She sees what he does, the way her dress has been hiked up by accident, exposing sun-kissed skin and a black, ruffled garter with a bright blue ribbon running across the center. Various weapons and tools are attached to the garter, including her tiny pistol, and if the dress were rucked up anymore, they would see her lacy underwear. 

Both go stock still, tension heavy between them. Rey feels embarrassment, not having expected her dress to show that much, at least until she sees the naked hunger in his eyes. She feels a burst of wetness coat her panties, and she’s sure they’re going to be ruined by the end of the night. His eyes are blazing with heat, enough to melt them right off of her if he tried. 

Kylo stops moving his hand up her leg when he feels clothing, out of respect for her. Moving away slightly, he looks down, and he goes from semi-hard to fully erect in seconds. With her legs spread invitingly and a gun at the ready, he has never wanted to touch her more. 

He starts to move toward her, but she’s still hesitant, looking down. 

His hand lifts her chin to meet her eyes. "Don't be afraid; I feel it, too."

"But I'm--oh," she breathes when he guides her other hand to his straining pants, the ones he's sure are going to burst apart before they make it to his room. 

When her curious fingers brush against his hard length, he hisses, and she wraps her hand around his base, wanting to see how he responds. It’s incredible, the heat of him, how hard he feels underneath her. Her underwear are soaked, and she doesn’t care if it starts coating the insides of her. She wants him to see exactly how he makes her feel.

She feels like heaven, especially when her grip tightens around him, and he can't wait anymore. When she bites her lip and runs her hand up and down his length, he decides to hell with being a gentleman. 

He needs her, needs her  _ now _ . 

His hands don't work fast enough. His fingers glide over her garter and up her leg, until he can grasp her butt and know with certainty she's wearing a thong. Pinching her, she yelps, rubbing against his hand with abandon. He growls before meeting her eyes, the only warning he gives her before he lifts her up like she weighs nothing, plopping her in his lap and much closer to his needy cock. She keeps pumping him, and he throws his head back for a moment, giving in to the heady pleasure she gives. 

As soon as she is in his lap, though, she speeds up, both looking down. She looks perfect with her legs straddling him, hair plastered to her face, and hot, little hands stroking him like she was meant to do it. Her hands down there feel so much better than his ever did, so good that he’s afraid he’ll come right there. He isn’t sure if she’s death or paradise, so he decides she’s both, his angel and tormentor. Trying to slow her down, he tips her chin up, meeting her dilated eyes. There’s no guile or agenda there, only animal desire, and he finds himself falling for her just a little more, at how pure her need for him is.

Rey thought him staring at her legs was as good as it could get; she was never happier to be wrong. As soon as he felt her up, she had to resist the urge to adjust her angle to rut against his hand. That small bite of pain quickly melted into pleasure, and she didn’t even bother trying to hide how much she liked it. 

When he deposits her in his lap, she leaves wet stains up and down his legs as she rubs wantonly against him, taking her pleasure at the same time that she gives him something to remember her by. 

They may only have tonight, but she never wants him to look at another woman like this, except her. She wants to give him the best orgasm he’s ever had, to be the only name on his lips. When he tilts her head up, he looks almost broken with desire, his lips trembling and eyes black. Tentatively she circles his cock once, twice, and a third time before squeezing him tighter, and with each touch, his face looks more like he wants to cry out, as though he’s trying to hold it in. Each tiny movement of his face fascinates her, and she decides she likes watching his face most, as dear as it is to her.

“Kira, please,” he begs, cock twitching between her hands, unable to stop the shallow thrust.

She’s slain by that look, how desperate he is and how willing he is to beg. His head leans in closer, lips opening, and she is ready to give him anything, so long as he continues to look at her as though she’s his world. 

She closes the distance between them, removing her hands from his cock to balance on his shoulders and lift herself up. When he gives her a pained look, she kisses his cheek, spreading her legs enough to feel the air wash over her before she rubs herself against the tip of his cock. 

The animalistic sound he makes as he jumps and presses against her wetness sends her soaring. She kisses him as she slides against him, rubbing herself up and down him with muted mewls. She needs this, as much as he needs her. Her climax is close, and she moves faster, her tongue and hips working in tandem to destroy him the same way he is reducing her to a heated puddle. He thrusts against her until his pants are ruined, and he groans when her legs slide to the side of his waist, pressing against him more insistently.

“I’m so close,” she moans, breaking their kiss to breathe. “Please.” She guides his right hand to her clothed clit, needing the extra pressure, and he expels a loud breath when he finally feels how aroused she is. 

He rips the panties off her, and Rey is awash in her desire, at how easily he removes the barrier. "You don't need this anymore."

She gushes for him, and she is slightly embarrassed at how easily he slips two fingers into her wet heat. That feeling is quickly encompassed by the overwhelming need that swells within her. “No. I need you. Touch me more.”

He kisses her again before pulling out and circling her clit steadily, marveling at how loud she grows.

“Shh,” he whispers, voice garbled. “If you get much louder, we’ll have to finish this in our room.”

“Then kiss me and shut me up,” she demands, moving his finger to the edge of her lower lips, closing her eyes at how heavenly it feels. 

“With pleasure.” 

He devours her with kisses, his index finger pressing inside of her, increasing the pressure the more she urges him on with needy whimpers. He can’t imagine anything better, and then she’s breaking the kiss, pulling his face down to her breasts, nipples straining rigidly against the dress.

“Please,” she begs, placing him in the valley of her breasts. “I want to feel you here. Just once.”

He lays butterfly kisses along the skin there, stopping when he comes to the curve of her breast. He looks up, and she’s arrested by the heat there. She clamps down upon his finger inside her, shivering in expectation. She’s surprised when his free hand takes hers and guides it to her necklace, moving it under her dress and behind her.

“For better access. I may destroy it otherwise,” he murmurs.

She leans down to kiss him again, reaching for the base of his cock once more. As soon as their lips touch, sparks fly, and it’s as though her body’s on fire, and touching him is the only way to calm the flames. He’s not touching her enough, and then he roughly pushes aside her dress, revealing one perky breast. She can only watch him, everything else forgotten in that moment. 

He stares almost reverently at the rosy peak, and she holds her breath until he sucks the nipple into his mouth, palming the rest of it eagerly. Soon, he is pumping inside of her again, adding a second finger, and she’s on the edge, teetering dangerously close to her orgasm. She can only hold onto him for dear life as he kisses and sucks her breast hungrily, plunging into her with a ferocity that leaves her breathless. 

When he bites down a little harder on her nipple, she flies over the edge, his strangled name filling the humid night air. Just in time, he looks up, admiring the way she throws her head back, eyes closed and body slumping over him as she coats his fingers in her spend. She is beautiful, and he has never been so proud, to be able to give her such pleasure.

His hands brush the tangled hair out of her face and help ease her down from her high. She is on cloud nine, blissed out and barely remembering to cover her breasts, sure that this is all they’ll have here. After he pulls his fingers out of her, he sucks them clean, moaning in enjoyment.

“You’re the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted,” he says, moving up to her lips. “Taste yourself.”

She’s afraid at first, but then she sees the way he’s so eager to share, almost in awe. Her lips part, and he kisses her softly, letting her take as much or as little as she wants. It’s different, tasting the salty sweetness there, but it’s not long before their tongues sweep in further, seeking more to plunder. Her hands go to his hair, gripling it tighter, even after he begins laying open-mouthed kisses all over her skin, working his way down to her jaw and neck. She sighs, feeling invincible in this moment because she has him. 

The words are faint and ragged as she gives herself over to him. “We'll do it all. Everything. On our own.” He grins in between kisses, nodding in agreement. “We don't need anything or anyone.” Halfway down her neck, he shakes his head and gently lowers her against the table, using the angle to kiss even more skin until he’s back at her breasts. 

She can only sigh in wonder, looking up the stars and wondering how she got so lucky. “If I lay here … If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?” His kisses grow more urgent, and she’s becoming aroused all over again, her body starting to respond to him once more. “I don't quite know how to say how I feel.”

He stops, nodding as though he shares that sentiment. They’re both in over their heads, and neither wants to admit that they’re catching feelings for the other. 

“I understand,” he pants, drawing close to her face to meet her gaze straight on. “All that I am -- all that I ever was -- is here in your perfect eyes. They're all I can see.”

She leans up and kisses him, rubbing her hips against his and feeling just how hard he is. As she rolls her hips more, he kisses her like a starving man, desperate for a taste of her. When he’s had enough, he draws himself above her so as to view the full, pretty picture she presents. 

“You’re my dessert tonight,” he says wolfishly.

Her chest heaves in expectation, and she feels that telltale ache between her legs, her anticipation growing as her clothing chafes against her nipples.

Just above her clothed breast, he noses the nipple, making sure their eyes meet once more. “Mine.”

A fresh wave of wetness comes, and she presses her hips shamelessly against his. “Yes.” She always was his, and tonight has only confirmed it.

He shoves her dress aside, almost ripping it in his rush to taste and suck her breast. She doesn’t care, especially once he begins shallowly thrusting against her once more, finally standing to get a better angle. The friction is delicious, and she humps his pants greedily, seeking every ounce of friction he’ll give her. It isn’t until the table begins to shake from the combined force of their thrusts that either one notices, and even then, it’s the briefest moment before they go back at it, heedless of their surroundings.

When Rey begins chanting his name, he bites down on her harder. It’s an endless feedback loop, and Rey keeps moving faster, wanting more and moving her arms erratically. When one of her hands accidentally knocks silverware onto the floor, the metallic clinging wakes them both up from their lust-induced haze. As Kylo moves off of her and looks around, making sure that no one has witnessed them or seen Rey while she’s partially clothed, he sighs in relief that there’s not a person in sight.

Rey wishes that he would come back to her, thoroughly enjoying making out like teenagers in the backseat of a car. She’s never been one to flout the rules, so this exhilarates her in ways she hadn’t expected, to do something so scandalous with him.

It feels like old times.

Tugging on his dress shirt, she murmurs his name. “We’re safe. Ready to continue?” 

He looks down, smiling softly at her before shaking his head. “No.” Patting his erection, he adds, “If it’s going to come out, it’s going to come out the right way. I have plans for you, but I don’t want to be disturbed.” Once he moves her dress to cover her properly, he mutters, “Nor do I want anyone else to see you like this besides me.”

His possessive streak only heightens her feelings for him. She couldn't agree more.

“You just want to mark my skin with lovebites like I’ve marked you,” she teases, stilling when she sees the smug grin on his face.

“I do.” He moves and prepares to go, leaving a large tip on the table. Rey watches him with interest, finding the abandoned cannoli still on the table and devouring them both, suddenly famished. “Shall we?” he asks when she’s done.

“Yes.”

He slides his arm around her, and she rests in the crook of his neck, comfortable there. In the dark area between the outside and main dining area, she leans over to kiss his neck, earning her a rumble from his chest.

His hands reach out blindly, stopping when he feels her cheeks. He finds her dimples and lips, nipping at them briefly before his fingers explore lower, resting at her collarbone. “I touch the place where I'd find your face, my fingers in creases of distant, dark places.”

“Mm, not  _ quite _ dark there,” she murmurs, bringing his hand to her thigh.

“Careful how often you do that, or I’ll be forced to finish this in the elevator.” She kisses him again, raising his hand higher to feel what’s already on her thigh. He pants, “I’m going to utterly ruin you.”

“I look forward to it,” she whispers in his ear before pulling him against the wall. He’s confused for a moment, and then she guides his hand further up her dress, letting him feel just how wet she is when his index finger enters her. She hears his breath hitch, and then he’s burying himself between her breasts, kissing them until he gets to her neck, biting down hard at her pulse point. She convulses around his finger, pushing him in until the full finger is inside, stroking her walls.

“You’re not going to be able to walk properly when I’m done with you,” he growls, kissing and laving the skin he bit. “You’re insatiable.”

“You’re not much better.”

He chuckles before pulling out of her, sucking his finger lavisciously. “I never said I was. We need to move faster.”

Despite what he says, they continue their leisurely stroll to the elevator. She’s still cuddled against him, and he now has death glares for anyone who tries to talk to them, making everyone avoid them. He looks so scary that he manages to scare off the three people waiting for the elevator, much to their mutual happiness when the elevator arrives soon after. 

They separate to enter the elevator, leaving a little space between them. As soon as the door is closed, she glances at him, smiling. “I don’t know how you can look so angry right now.”

“It’s quite simple; my pants are chafing,” he replies, pointing down at his cock that’s still fully erect. “If you were in this much pain from blue balls and tight pants, you’d be upset, too.”

“I’m sorry,” she says, not meaning it at all.

His eye twitches, not believing her. “Tell me that when we’re in the room.”

“Oh?” she asks curiously, stepping closer. “You don’t want to make out in here?”

“If we got interrupted ... ”

The door opens to the third floor, but no one’s there. Sighing, both try to ignore the fact that they still have another sixty-six floors to go before theirs, and Rey respects his wishes, moving away. She looks ahead for a time, but after three floors, she peeks at him, noticing his hands gathered behind his back. Everything about him looks so straight and stiff, even his erection, even if it sticks out in the endearing way.

She doesn’t realize she’s staring at his cock until he calls her name through grit teeth. “Stop staring. You’re  _ not helping _ .”

“I can help, though,” she says, licking her lips. He turns away, pointedly ignoring her, but his face only looks like it’s in more pain. When she can’t take it anymore, she steps next to him expectantly. Still, he doesn’t acknowledge her. “You don’t have to do this. I know you’re in pain. It’s tearing you apart.” He blows out a shaky breath, his control hanging on by a thread, so she moves in closer, her voice barely a whisper. “Ben.”

When his smoldering gaze meets hers, it’s hard to breathe. She closes the distance between them, both moving toward their inevitable place beside one another. Everything about this in her mind screams that this is wrong, but it has never felt so right, so forbidden, so needed. Two diametrically-opposed souls, drawn together like magnets, unable to resist one another, and she is helpless but to answer the call. His breathing is becoming more labored, and she stands on her tiptoes, inclining her head to feel his breath on her face. 

“I’m not afraid.” She moves to the hard lines of his jaw, kissing it once. He tastes like sweat and sugar, so she opens her mouth slightly and kisses him again. As she kisses up his jaw, she hears the dark rumble inside his chest and reaches for his cock, gripping it firmly. “I’ll help you.  _ Please _ .”

It’s that final plea that seals the deal, pushing him over the edge. His hands grasp her hips, and she latches onto his lips, needing more of him. Within moments, he lifts her up and rams her back against the nearest chrome wall for support before his hands wander elsewhere. As she wraps her legs around his waist, pressing insistently against his cock, neither can imagine a better place to be, finally giving into the tension that has existed between them ever since they met. She pushes the dress down her shoulders, releasing her breasts from their restraints. As soon as they’re free, he circles a nipple and ducks his head down to lave it. As engrossed as he is in her breasts, her choked moans give way to impassioned pleas, and she pulls on his hair and forces his mouth to take in more of her breast, not content until he’s touched every inch of her. The heat is almost as excruciating as the ache between her legs as she rapidly approaches her next orgasm, and she becomes even more aware of how severely overdressed Kylo is. 

The more he thrusts against her, the louder she becomes. Kylo is painfully aroused, and the way her wet heat seeps into his pants makes him consider letting go of her breasts just long enough to finally find relief. She’s climbing him like a tree, untamed and relentless in her hunger as she attempts to attach herself to him permanently. 

Her body drapes over his. He sees her soft eyes for a moment, and he remembers the woman of his past, the one who was always soft yet fierce with him. With her hair pushed back behind her ears, she looks even more like Rey. “Ben,” she whispers brokenly in his ear as her hips ground down on his. “I don’t, I want--”

“You,” he finishes, moving to kiss her as his hands leave her breasts and unzip his pants. In this moment, she is Rey and Kira, everything he has ever wanted. He needs to know her, to fill her until they are not two, but one, passionately joined as they were always meant to be. He barely feels the cool air before her hands knock his out of the way, finding his base and tip immediately. 

The scrape of her nails against his cock is more than he ever imagined. The rough pads of her fingers trace his length, burning into his skin until he is sure that she has imprinted herself upon him, and he wants to do the same to her. He pistons into her hands, craving the feel of her skin against his, and his hands bury themselves inside her, her tight walls swallowing two of his fingers as his other hand adds pressure to her clit. 

But it’s not enough. The ache inside won’t be satisfied by this. When her hands gather at his base, caressing his balls, he feels the tightening, knowing there’s not much time left. He pulls his fingers from inside her, spreading her open for him, and she keens as his tip just barely brushes against her lower lips.

“I need,” he says between kisses, “to feel you. Just once.”

“Yes,” she breathes, pressing her forehead against his. “I’m so close. Just a little--”

Her hand slides down his length to gather some of her wetness, smearing herself all over him, and her hips move of their own accord, bucking until his tip is soaked in her juices. Neither one makes a sound, as intent as they are on listening to the sound of skin against skin, and the obscene noises made by his cock as he brushes against her. Both are unable to stop staring at that small point at which their bodies are about to be joined, and Kylo forgets how to breathe, as beautiful as it is.

He’s going to finally be inside her, and the anticipation and adrenaline makes him light-headed. When he chances a look at her face, she is enraptured by him, her face still focused below, and he doesn’t understand how this is possible, why she would want him. 

But Rey always did want him. 

His heart stutters, and he wants it to be her more than anything. “Rey,” he stutters softly, begging her to answer him. His whole body crushes against her a little more as one of his fingers finds the sensitive bundle of nerves and squeezes, wanting her to take the final step and accept him. 

His hope. His light. His only regret. The one person he wants more than anything, and unobtainable in the worst way. He wants that balm that only she can give. 

When he says her name like that, broken and needy, it is everything she ever dreamed of. Her eyes shut tightly. “Ben!” she screams, body arching before she comes all over him, gripping his cock tightly with her hands.

He follows her into the unknown, unable to hold back anymore. 

His Rey. His love. 

He roars his release, pumping twice and coming in her hands and onto her dress with abandon, finding the acceptance he craves. There’s comfort and forgiveness in her embrace, everything he secretly desires. 

Their hands are a mess of their fluids, but Rey doesn’t care, licking her palms to taste him before she begins caressing his length, trying to clean him up as she calms. He mirrors her actions, taking all opportunities to taste more of her. When she’s done, her hands lazily circle his neck to help keep her upright. 

Tucking himself away, he presses his hips harder against hers, unwilling to stop the constant contact. Her eyes open, piercing him with something tender and lustful before she pulls his shirt open more, kissing the skin near his collarbone. He reluctantly covers her breasts, sure that they don’t have long, but he wants to enjoy every moment. 

His body is simultaneously shocked and turned on when she bites the skin she’s been kissing, sucking long enough to leave a hickey. When she looks up proudly, he kisses her and slowly lets her down.

“It’s not enough to mark me once?” he asks, going for her earlobe.

“No,” she replies, kissing his neck. “You’ve done it twice; it’s only fair.”

“I’m going to give you many more over the rest of your body,” he promises as the elevator dings and opens up. “Soon.”

“Mm, can’t wait,” she murmurs against his lips, kissing him again as he forces them out of the elevator, lifting her up at her hips and putting her down once they’ve disembarked. For several minutes, they forget their location again, deepening the kiss and unable to stop.

When they pull apart to breathe, Rey is aware again of how much her body craves him. She’s already rubbing her legs together, excited for the next round in their room. Kylo’s face is hard with determination, pupils blown wide. It’s like he’s a caged animal, so much energy and power vibrating within him as he stares at her, and the fact that he wants to unleash all of it on her makes her all the more anxious to finally get to their room now that the edge is off. She takes his hand and drags him toward their room. 

The hallways are spacious and ornate in decoration, just like the rest of the place. Miniature crystal chandeliers fill the crimson hallways with light, white Tuscan columns on either side of each door. The black and white checkered floor is lined with contrasting red rugs, all four suits of cards embroidered into the corners of each rug. 

“I like this room already,” he says when they arrive at Room 6969, and she giggles. 

“I can’t wait,” she replies, pulling out her card.

Her excitement dims when his phone suddenly rings. She stares at him, begging him not to answer it, but he grimaces and checks the identity of the caller. When he begins to answer it, she hangs her head dejectedly, slamming the room door open. 

Nothing else will happen tonight. She was foolish to hope he would continue to put work aside for her. 

At least they had that meal and elevator ride.

Kylo contents himself with that as soon as his phone rings, knowing that either Snoke or Phasma is calling him. Either way, he needs to answer it, and he’s ashamed. Not because of the work he does, nor of everything that he’s done with the woman who solemnly enters their room.

No, the shame he feels is because he hasn’t completely let go of his past. He called Kira by Rey’s name. Even though she misheard it and responded well to the name doesn’t make his pain less. Rather, it makes it worse.  _ Kira  _ is the one he’s spent the entire night with, the one he’s flirted with shamelessly because he’s attracted to her. 

And yet, when the moment of passion came, it wasn’t her name he cried. It was Rey’s. He truly is a monster. 

As soon as Phasma begins talking to him, he focuses on her, not his problems. For a few moments, he hears her complain about his staying in Canto Bight  _ again _ , and his mind drifts off. Berating himself for losing his head over a woman, and his enemy no less. He had made himself look like a lovesick fool around her, hanging on her every word. He’d touched her, kissed her, and even had the best orgasm of his life because of her, and yet, what had changed? Had the itch been scratched? 

No, it hadn’t.

Perhaps he enjoys punishing himself, or likes what is forbidden to him. Either way, all he feels for Kira is teenaged lust, a phase he never went through. He  _ will  _ conquer this. 

Somehow.

Just like she will not be upset when he enters their room for the night. She goes to close the door to give him privacy, at least until she hears a snatch of conversation from him.

“Yes, that was all Kuiil told me. Why do you think I would hide something from you or the First Order?” He pauses. “Agreed, there was nothing on Sorgan, but those dead ends happen frequently in our job. We still found our contact here, and I’ll be speaking to him tomorrow morning.”

Her head swims with information, trying to recall any mention of Sorgan in connection with Kuiil, DJ, or Pryde. As she leans against a wall for support, knees shaking, she wonders what else she missed. 

He didn’t tell her about it. She feels betrayal, and yet, why should she? He’s the enemy. She lets out a choked sob at how close she came to trusting him, even being ready to give herself fully to him. But why should she? He’s not telling her everything; what else doesn’t she know?

Her heart breaks a little as the flowers in her hair fall out, battered and losing their petals. Something has finally woken her up from the dream that began while they ate dinner. Dreams are sweet until they're not. Men are kind until they aren't. Flowers bloom until they rot and fall apart.

She opens her mouth, and nothing comes out. No sob or sound of protest, only new resolve. Only she can prevent herself from giving into temptation and preventing her heart from hurting more than it already does. He is a dangerous distraction, and she promises herself not to give in to her desire because her feelings are much more complicated than his. He feels lust; she has years of crushing, friendship, and genuine feelings to contend with. 

Moving away from the wall, she resolves to keep him at arm’s length, hoping she can stay strong when he comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REY JOHNSON WILL RETURN IN  
> GOLDFINGER


	7. Goldfinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo share a hotel room. Sparks and feelings fly. Smut and angst abounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks to [Trish47](Trish47) for looking this over! And thanks as always to  
> [WinglessOne](WinglessOne) for the awesome moodboard! 
> 
> Some song lyrics in this one, and there are consequences to blurring the lines, AKA angst.

_ " Little girl, Beware of his heart of gold.  _

_ This heart is cold." - Goldfinger _

“How is this not two rooms?”

After moving away from the wall, Rey surveys her sleeping quarters. There's a short hallway leading to the main part of the suite, the bathroom on one side of the hallway. The bathroom has a walk-in shower with chrome fixtures and more black and white floors. Across from it, there’s a mini-bar and food preparation area on the opposite wall in the hallway. 

It’s the main room that takes the cake. The plush, red carpeting of the room feels incredible under her sore, bare feet, soft and thick. This room is bigger than the area she shares with Poe back at headquarters, with higher ceilings and better electronics. There are sofas on either side of the bed, along with writing desks, and there’s  _ still  _ so much empty space between her and the giant bed she can’t wait to sleep on. 

When she stops marveling at the accommodations, she hears Kylo’s voice, and she remembers that she needs to stop being distracted and so trusting of him.

Soon, she’s standing in front of his luggage on a desk, and the temptation is strong to find her lockpicking supplies and see what else he knows that he won’t tell her. Her hands reach out for it, landing on the smooth leather exterior. That feeling, however, is fleeting, and she pulls her hands back, unwilling to betray his trust like that.

At the end of the day, she still believes Ben is there. He's buried under the mask of Kylo Ren, but he’s there, in the soft moments with her and when he is locked in the throes of passion with her. She sees those glimpses of him, and she clings to them, knowing that if she did something, he’d never give her another chance. He values loyalty above all things.

She has to find a way to convince him that they can’t do anything else tonight. They’ve blurred enough lines as it is. She’s so lost in thought that she almost misses hearing him end the call and quietly close the door. She hears his loping stride stop when he sees her, and then he’s behind her, arms slipping around her waist possessively. His soft, plush lips and hot breath ghost along the nape of her neck, and she almost flings her latest resolution out the window when he kisses the sensitive skin just under her ear.

He feels  _ incredible.  _ Warm and all-encompassing. His heady sandalwood scent ignites her senses, new lust springing up. His lips make her want to make a deal with the devil, just to have him.

But he's not hers yet. 

“Kira. Curious, are we?” he asks, a darker note entering his voice as he sees where she’s looking, his grasp on her becoming tighter. “I thought you knew me already.” 

She shivers under his touch, trying to wriggle away. “I do, yes, but--”

She pauses when his hands rub circles into her hips. At first, it’s a little soothing, lulling her into leaning against him, but the pace becomes faster, more brutal as his lips kiss along her neck, making her unsteady. She moans when his hips press urgently against her behind, reminding her of what they had earlier, and how much she wants more. 

He stops abruptly, and she’s bereft of his touch, confused and cold as he stands up straight, watching her carefully. “But?” 

She huffs, knowing that he had done it all just to throw her off-balance, to test her. She takes a deep breath, hoping it calms her down as she turns her head to meet his eyes. “I wanted--”

He cuts her off, and she’s a little relieved he does. “You know what  _ I _ want?” he asks, stepping closer to her again. Eyes trained on one another, he spreads his fingers out on her hips, gripping them tightly, and she is amazed at how his hands manage to cover most of her midsection. 

He was always big, but now he’s even bigger. She wishes the sheer size of him didn’t turn her on so much, but here she is. It’s one of many things that she likes about him. The problem is now he knows her weakness, and she ought to be more afraid than she is. 

The hands at her hips wander lower, tracing the outer edges of her legs. Her eyes close, and she leans into the light touches. “Yes! No. I mean, I don't--”

“I want to know your secrets, what makes you tick. Why you're here.” One hand rises a little, making it a little easier to focus. “If you want the same thing as me.” 

He nuzzles her ear, his teeth nipping at her earlobe, and she senses that edge to him, the one that makes him savage and unpredictable. Sometimes it worries her, but right now, all it does is make her want to explore it further, to see how far they could go. 

He burns for her in a way he hadn't thought he ever would again. She makes him question his previous resolutions about having a partner, someone he can trust. He's angry to see her here, in front of his things, seemingly cooled off. 

He gave her too much time alone, and he regrets taking the phone calls. He wants Kira to burn as brightly for him as he does for her. He's so sure that she wants this, just like he does. 

“Tell me you never wanted more than this, and I will stop talking now.” One perfect partner, one eternal kiss, she seems like everything he needs. Why stop now? “Are you trying to drive me crazy on purpose? Are you trying to distract me to find something in particular, Kira? Be honest.” One hand slides up and over her skirt, not stopping until he’s circling a hardened nipple, playing her like an instrument. She whimpers, and he finally stops to whisper, “I’ve always been honest with you.”

Her brain can’t comprehend that, that he’s never lied. “No,” she stammers, hissing as his grip becomes bruising on her. “No, I’m not trying to find something. If I wanted something from your bag, you can bet I’ve been trained better than to stand dumbly in front of it before or after.”

“I think you're lying still,” he says, voice lower as his nose digs into her soft strands. “If you didn’t wear this dress with me in mind--”

“I never denied that,” she interrupts breathlessly, remembering how he first looked at her earlier. “I wanted all of your attention on me tonight.” His grip loosens, and he begins soothing her breast and hip. She  _ could  _ stop there, but she wants to give him something, some small part of her. “I always have, since I first saw you.”

His sharp inhalation soothes her worry that she said too much. “Then why are you resisting me holding you now? You know exactly what I could give you.” The hand on her hip moves lower, stopping at her inner thigh. Instead of bruising, the touch is light, neither hand gripping her, as though he’s willing to let go if she really wants it. “The pleasure we could both have instead of denying ourselves and this tension between us.”

She sighs in relief that he’s still a gentleman, not a mindless monster. It takes all her willpower, but she pulls away. 

“I’m not going to try to lie to you, Ben. I want this even more than you, but we can’t do this.” He steps back in disbelief, and she decides to be more honest than he’d like, knowing it’ll scare him off. “When I lie, it's not about that. I know how you feel about liars.” She fixes him with a knowing look. “You hate them, almost as much as you hate disloyalty.”

At that, he straightens himself stiffly, eyeing her warily that she somehow knows. He attempts and fails to hide the bulge that’s started to come back. 

She regrets not having more with him briefly, but then good sense comes back, reminding her of all the reasons why she shouldn’t emotionally compromise herself as she inevitably would by having sex with him. She’s already more attached to him than she should be.

She continues. “You're dangerous, still my enemy. We can’t trust each other at all, as this little conversation has proven.” Approaching him, she caresses his cheek, regret in her eyes. “I’ve never enjoyed myself more than I did tonight, but the last thing I need is you as a distraction. Neither of us are willing to change sides.”

He feels lost. After their poker game and dinner, he thought this night would turn out differently. Everything she said and did indicated she wanted him, wanted this. He was so ready to share a night of passion with her until they were both spent. 

But now, those plans are shattered, all her words and actions a lie. He feels as though he’s been knocked down, miles from where she is, and he’s laying down on the cold ground. He’s praying that something picks him up and sets him down in her warm arms, but that’s impossible. The only person who can help him is himself. 

Jerking his face out of her reach, he says raggedly, “You've said enough; you've made your point. I'll leave you alone. Clearly I was misreading you.”

It hurts her to hear that, but it’s needed, for both of them. He’ll thank her later, and she hopes she’s making the right choice. “Let's just agree not to touch each other for the rest of the night unnecessarily, alright?”

He grunts his approval and goes to the bed, claiming his side at once. Even with the California King bed, he still manages to swallow up most of it, and Rey doesn’t know how she’s going to fit without touching him.

“If you sleep like a starfish, I’m going to wear my boy shorts and tank top to bed and snuggle next to you so you’ll never sleep,” she threatens, going to her luggage and grabbing her nightclothes. “When I come back, there better be more space for me.”

“I’m surprised you don’t want to shove me off the bed,” he says, sitting up and smirking.

“Oh, I will. When I’m tired of dealing with you,” she explains, going to the bathroom.

While she does her nightly routine, Kylo puts on the television, and by the time she comes out, he’s also changed into his pajamas. There’s only one problem: he’s half-naked.

“Do you have something, a shirt or something you can put on?” she asks, forcing herself to focus on his face.

He’s grinning smugly, and she hates him so  _ much _ . He’s punishing her in the worst possible way, showing her what she’s missing, and all she wants is to run her hands along the glistening, hairless eight-pack he has. He seemed big in his suits, and this only shows just how huge he is, broad shoulders and muscles on display. She wants to lick every inch of skin, claim it for herself, but she resists, smoothing down her long, lacy night dress with shorts hidden underneath.

Because the temptation of Kylo in a suit was bad enough, this is the worst kind of torture possible. She  _ knows  _ she has to take precautions, or she  _ will  _ end up having sex with the man who has starred in every one of her fantasies to date.

“No. You’re lucky; usually I sleep naked,” he says, sitting down on the bed and seeming pleased. 

Groaning, Rey goes to the mattress with a book, determined to ignore him. He sits up in bed, scrolling through his phone and occasionally watching whatever is on the television. This silence, unlike earlier tonight, is deafening in its awkwardness. 

For the first half-hour, Rey manages to read a little, but soon she is distracted. Sneaking peeks at Kylo. Trying not to stare at his chest too much. Missing their easy conversation from earlier that night.

A few times, she catches him sneaking peeks at her, and once that starts happening, she finds herself reading the same sentence five times before she finally gives up, shutting the novel and tossing it away. When she turns to face Kyo, his phone has disappeared, and he’s sitting up straighter in his black boxers. He stares at her expectantly, and when he makes no move or sound, she just plows ahead.

“Are we still in a truce from earlier?” she asks. 

All she wants to do is talk to him. Get to know him and find out what she’s missed from his life in the past ten years since sex is no longer happening. 

He stares her down but nods. “Yes. You still want to talk to me.”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” she laughs, scooting closer to him while still maintaining a healthy distance. “That’s what happens when you’re stuck sharing a bed with your enemy.” 

He searches her face, looking for something. When he’s satisfied, he nods, turning toward her slightly. “What do you wish to discuss?” 

Her brain blanks, expecting more time to decide while he fights her. However, the presence of the bed and their earlier conversation brings something to mind that she’s still struggling with. “Do you struggle to sleep at night because of your past actions? How do you come to terms with them?” 

She pauses, debating asking her last question. She picks up the pillow behind her and stuffs it into her lap, playing with the tassels. When he continues to look at her, waiting for her to say more, she decides to just ask it. Ben had always been her confidante and told her the truth when she was younger, and her desire to confide in him again flares to life as she remembers how poorly she’s been sleeping. 

Quietly she asks, “How do you stop the nightmares?” She averts her gaze, staring at the pillow she has managed to twist into a curlicue shape. 

For a moment, he is quiet, chewing on his emotions. “Do you always have a habit of starting conversations like this?”

Some things never change, like his dry sense of humor. It gives her a small sense of comfort and makes it easier to talk to him. Smiling, she nods. “Only with you.”

“I see. I bet you’ve never had such a conversation with Dameron,” he says, looking pleased. 

Irritation flares, and she scowls at him, ready to put him in his place, at least in one way. “I have, especially when I first started, and we’ve already discussed something in this vein.”

“Then why ask me?” His voice rises in disdain, and he somehow manages to move further away from her. “Go call him and have your intimate, awkward conversations with someone on your side.”

“Because you’re more similar to me and understand me better than he does,” she admits, soothing him. His bunched-up shoulders relax, and she can see the intrigued look in his eyes. “It’s not the same. He writes all that death off; I can’t."

"With women and alcohol," he mutters.

She gives him a hard look, telling him not to judge. "I’ll never stop hearing that child scream as a fire consumed his home, or forget that I failed to rescue him.” When he makes no move to respond, she adds more passionately, “How do you deal with it after the academy burned down?" She practically spits out the next words, as angry as she is. She throws her whole body into it, exploding forward. "They were your friends and family!”

Her hands fist at her sides, and his head tilts in interest before moving closer. He seems genuinely curious as he looks her up and down. “You care that much about your family, do you?”

“No. Not as much as you,” she says with a shake of her head, body still tense. “I stopped caring years ago. It’s the friendships and people you choose who become your family, the ones that matter most. Family is …”

She trails off, not sure how much to admit. When he looks at her expectantly, she says, “When your family abandons you at a young age, you learn eventually that you have to let go of them since they clearly didn’t care about you. Some small good doesn’t make up for everything before. Better to move on than live for a bad cause like you.”

She doesn’t even try to hide the bitterness in her voice, and he recoils at it. If his desire to follow in his grandfather's footsteps didn’t affect her so much, perhaps she could be calmer about it. But she’s not. She  _ hates  _ that he chose his family legacy over her.

She watches him as he tries to rein in his surprise and frustration. He faces her fully and pulls his outstretched legs in, crossing them in front of him as his hands squeeze fistfuls of the red down comforter. As fluffy and thick as it is, she fears he’ll destroy it, causing feathers to come loose, as tightly as he holds on.

She ignores the errant thought that it could be her body he squeezes that hard, and how much she’d enjoy it, just like she did earlier. Instead, she focuses on his hands and face, the two biggest tells he has as to how he’s feeling. When he notices her watching him, he lets go, his gaze dark and thunderous.

“Does my family keep a personal file about me hidden somewhere for occasions like this? How do you know so much about me?” he grits out.

She wants to laugh at such a notion but restrains herself. “No. It’s the same way you know so much about me: I just do.”

He only scowls more. 

“Don’t be afraid. I hate it, too,” she states, her hands going to the legs tucked underneath her. “I wish I didn’t right now; it’d be much easier to deal with you.”

Kylo’s mouth opens in surprise, and he is again speechless because of her. He doesn’t know how to deal with this woman who consistently gets under his skin and refuses to leave, clinging to him like he’s important to her. Which is crazy to think about, but he has no other way to explain why she drops every emotional barrier of hers when she’s near him or why she’s more interested in him than her playboy partner. 

The only thing more crazy is how he feels that it’s alright to let go of everything and let the world fall away when with her. There’s something familiar about her, something that makes him drop his own defenses, and he remembers why soon after: because she reminds him of Rey. That familiarity is dangerous, and it only deepens his resolve to make her join his side. He needs that knowledge used with him, not against him.

Which makes it necessary to actually answer her questions, rather than deflect. He doesn’t relish the idea, but he needs to share a little so as to make her feel more compassion for him, as well as encourage her to open up more. The more she tells him, the better he’ll understand her, and he wants that, as much for his own agenda as to know the woman that has quickly turned his world upside down. 

“However, you can’t always get what you want,” he says, taking a deep breath. “I do what I have to because I must. Family is  _ everything  _ to me--”

“But what about the ones who are still alive and love you?!” she cries, body shaking. “Why aren’t they just as important?”

He wants to shake her, kiss her, anything to stop her from reminding him of the pain he caused his family. He knows of it all too well. He wants her to understand the truth, for her to trust him so he can trust her.  _ Then _ she would understand. 

“You don’t know the full story of what happened to Anakin Skywalker. You’ll never understand,” he says with a dismissive shake of his head. “I have meaning and purpose for my life because of this. It makes everything more bearable.”

“Even being alone and able to trust no one?” she asks, her voice lowering. “To be able to talk to someone and have a real human connection? Don’t you miss that?”

“Yes,” he admits unwillingly, making her breath hitch. “However, everything has a price. I’ve gone this long without it; what’s a little longer?”

“Because you don’t have to, you idiot,” she spits out, getting off the bed and storming to the window. 

If she doesn’t move, she’s liable to whack him upside the head or hurt him more seriously. He’s willfully not choosing her and human connection, and it infuriates her. Her hands fidget with the linen curtains, and the tension between her shoulders only increases when she hears the mattress squeak from Kylo’s weight leaving it. 

She’s surprised at how gently he pads over, and even more so when he stops just behind her. She peeks behind herself to signal that he’s welcome to come closer, and his hands come forward, massaging her shoulders and upper back until she relaxes into his touch.

His voice is tight. “I don’t understand why you’re so upset that I’m pushing you away; I thought you’d want that since I’m a distraction to you, your enemy. You can’t have it both ways or expect that it’ll make me softer toward you. I’m still a killer, a monster, with a clear goal in mind; there’s nothing you can say or do that will change my mind.”

“You’re not a monster,” she insists, turning around and removing his touch from her before things get hazy or confusing. In this instance, she’s glad that he's wrong. “No more than I am.”

One of his eyebrows raises expectantly at first, as though he doesn’t believe her, and eventually understanding fills his features. “Because you regret doing what you did and are afraid of letting anyone else die like Kuiil and his child did.”

“Yes. I have nightmares about them every night. I’m liable to punch you accidentally or wake you up with screams tonight,” she replies, looking at the wrinkled linen curtain in her hands.

One of his hands comes forward, tipping her chin up, and it’s hard to breathe for her when she sees the look in his eyes, the one from years ago that always told her that she was being dramatic and worried too much. It’s stern, but there’s that note of sympathy, the slightest bit of softness, and she's amazed that she’s seeing it again. 

“Their blood is  _ not  _ on your hands; it’s on mine. You care too much, and you have to let go of that if you want to stay a spy for the Resistance. There are many uglier things in this world, and the nightmares only get worse in my experience.” The intensity in his brown eyes lowers, along with the sound of his voice. “The nightmares from that night have never stopped, and they will haunt me always, even with my purpose.”

“What do you regret from that night?” she asks, stepping into his personal space.

His hand cups her chin, his thumb lightly brushing against her cheek as his eyes become softer, almost as though he’s near tears. He opens his mouth to speak, and she holds her breath, waiting and hoping desperately that it’s her.

“I told you once. Clearly you weren’t listening,” he says, stepping away and turning off the television before crawling into bed. 

She stands there in shock, missing his warmth and puzzling over when he had admitted the truth before. There were only so many meetings between them!

When he notices her still standing, he says, “It’s getting late. We need to be up early in case our informant leaves the contest early or tries to escape without telling us what we need.”

When she sees that it’s past midnight, she yawns and realizes that it has gotten late. Now that Kylo is away from her, she can feel the bone-deep exhaustion there from the roller coaster of the day. Turning off the lights, she snuggles under the covers, as far from him as possible as he faces away from her.

“I wouldn’t worry about hurting me while you sleep. If you need melatonin, I keep it in my bag. It’s the only way I know how to cope,” he says quietly. “Some nights are better than others. You can tell yourself everything you want, how good and noble it is, but it doesn’t erase the bad memory. Only time can lessen it. I have nothing to offer.”

“But the truth,” she replies, reaching under the covers and rubbing a circle against his bent elbow. “Do you still have nightmares from ten years ago?”

“There’s one scream that will always haunt me. I know … far better than I should about feeling helpless as you have.” Her hand glides up his arm, admiring the soft, taut skin as she stops at his shoulder, rubbing him comfortingly there. She knows  _ exactly  _ whose scream that was, and all she wants is to tell him that he got lucky.

In that moment, she remembers their discussion in the graveyard, of the woman he couldn’t save. 

He regrets losing  _ her. _

She can finally breathe again. All she wants is to hug him, to tell him that it will be alright. 

That she forgives him. 

That realization hits her like a ton of bricks, and the hate that she has harbored toward him for abandoning her ten years ago drops away. She feels lighter than she has in a long time. Her hand continues to soothe him until he continues. 

“That’s why I’ve done what I have now. I won’t let that happen again,” he says, a firmness in his voice despite his vocal desire for sleep. “Each death and action will be on  _ my  _ terms,  _ not  _ theirs. I willingly walk this path alone to do what must be done.”

That cold, determined voice scares her a little, but she pats his shoulder with more understanding. He won’t let it happen again, just like she won’t. She understands, and she wants him to know it.

Leaning in until their bodies almost touch, she reaches her hand under his arm and tries to rest it on his heart. She can’t quite reach because he’s too wide for his own good, so she reaches for his hand, stopping just short of taking it.

In a voice just above a whisper, she comforts him in the dark.“You’re not alone.”

His hand grasps hers. “Neither are you.”

Warmth and feelings she doesn't want to acknowledge bubble within her, glad to have him. 

Just for tonight.

Rey knows she ought to move away, to not touch him, but the temptation is too much. He’s warm, so much warmer than their covers, and it’s Ben. Her Ben. The one who tells the unvarnished truth and is haunted just like her. The one who regrets that long ago night, just as much as she does. The one she’s missed for so long. The one she understands better now and yearns to be close to. 

One night close to him can’t hurt. Perhaps she’ll even sleep better. She moves in closer, until her front is flush with his back. At first, his breathing becomes shallow, body tightening at her sudden closeness, and then it relaxes, his hand pressing hers securely to his chest.

It’s a glorious feeling, his pulling her close, wanting her. It’s one she wishes she could have every night. Her hand meanders down his arm and attempts to circle his waist, enjoying the feel of his warm skin. As she listens to his steady heart rate, hers slows to match his. 

His soft, short hair tickles her nose, and the smell of him is heavenly, combined with the sandalwood cologne. Between their hearts beating calmly and his presence overwhelming all her senses, she feels a peace settle over her, one she hasn’t felt in a long time. She feels safe. Her eyes become heavy, and she falls asleep, content to have her Ben beside her.

Even if it is one last time.

After her earlier protestations that she doesn’t want to touch him, Kylo is shocked when she cuddles next to him in bed. However, he isn’t really surprised. 

While Kira may sound and act like Rey at times, they’re not the same. This woman, Kira, is more guarded and haunted than Rey, and because of it, she  _ does  _ understand him. Not only that, but she feels for him in some way, or she wouldn’t have told him that he was not alone. 

He answered her back immediately, understanding what she meant. She  _ does  _ want to join him. She cares about him. He hasn’t felt that way in a very long time. It’s as though he’s found the missing part of himself that he lost when Luke’s academy burned down all those years ago.

At long last, he’s going to have a partner. Someone on  _ his  _ side, someone who understands him. Someone he can trust. His body relaxes into her touch at once, eager to have her closer. 

She feels perfect, so right beside him, and he feels content when she presses against him, seeking his skin the way her eyes had been roaming over him all night. She wants him, and he can’t remember a time ever wanting someone more. 

As he listens to her light snoring, he’s further comforted because Rey never snored. Now he can finally appreciate Kira for all that she is, without the ghost of Rey. He can kiss her, touch her, without saying Rey’s name instead. 

He can’t wait for tomorrow. 

For the first time in forever, both sleep without any nightmares. The morning comes too soon, though, the hotel’s wake-up call piercing their sleep and shattering the little bubble of comfort they had crafted. Both lift their heads up, fully alert since they’re light sleepers, and the realization that they spent the whole night cuddled against one another isn’t lost on either. Rey’s arm is possessively surrounding his stomach, and Kylo’s rests securely over hers.

“I’ve got it,” he says, leaning over and answering while her mind reels. 

She’s not sure if she should be worried or excited that she didn’t wake up once during the night, as she’s sure it was due to him being beside her. His presence shouldn’t hold so much sway over her, and she’s ashamed of how much it is. 

Anxiety creeps in until he comes back to the bed, turning to face her with a radiant smile. Rey wants to frame this moment forever, wanting to always remember this open, vulnerable look, as though he’s happy she stayed beside him and not worried about hiding behind a mask anymore. 

And he is. He felt how she unwillingly let go of him to reach the phone, and she’s staring at him with an unreadable expression that he doesn’t like. He wants to see her smile. When her eyes soften, beckoning him forward, he moves in closer.

“Good morning. Any nightmares? I don’t remember being kicked,” he says, caressing her face.

She leans into his touch, and a soft smile fills her features as she closes her eyes, humming. 

“None, thank you,” she breathes, smiling wider when she opens her eyes. 

It’s such a terrible idea to let him touch her like this, to encourage it, but she can’t help it. She’s thirsty for more, so much more, taking them where she can. When she opens her eyes, they are warmer, more tender, and she leans in, eager to enjoy this last moment in bed before the real world comes back.

“How did you sleep?” she asks when he doesn’t say anymore. 

“Never slept better, thanks to you,” he replies, moving in and kissing her.

It starts as gentle pressure against her lips, but then he grows hungrier, wanting more. He kisses her again, harder this time, and Rey kisses him back, opening her mouth to him as a hand cups his face. 

It's pure ecstasy, the greatest pleasure she has known, to drink him in. Her hips rise without thinking, and she never wants to stop kissing him. 

He embraces his new partner, delighting in the taste and feel of her. How pliant and eager she is. She seduces him with barely a touch. 

This closeness is  _ exactly  _ what both want, so he deepens the kiss. Before either is really aware, he pushes her onto her back, desirous to know her body and consummate their feelings. She grins as he lowers himself onto her gently, and he senses her excitement.

Her whole body is alive, and she lives for his touch. One of his hands trails a line of fire along the hem of her nightdress, and he's watching her intently. She can't get enough of it, of his single-minded focus on her. It feeds her desire, and she  _ needs _ him closer, whimpering for him. When his fingers slide higher along the soft skin of her inner thigh, underneath her shorts, she cants her hips, trying to bring him to where she most wants him, where the heat pools low in her belly and a familiar ache appears between her legs. 

"I need you," she moans, sweat making it hard to grasp him.

He's never felt so proud in his whole life. Her chestnut hair fans about the pillow, and her face and dark eyes beckon him closer. She is perfection, so soft and sweet, and yet feral and vocal. A world of contrasts, his own personal puzzle to unravel and enjoy. He would do  _ everything _ for her, anything to keep her. 

"Not as much as I need you," he murmurs. "Mine."

Her hum of approval causes him to growl. She wants this, wants him. He feasts upon her. He drops his body and cradles her face, needing to touch more of her as his morning wood grounds into her center, seeking that connection that had been denied them last night. She whimpers, and the sound goes straight to his groin, making him painfully hard as she shows him just how much she wants him. It's an addictive sight, her arching her body into his as her legs loop around his thighs, holding him captive there.

“Yes,” she pleads, voice thready. “Please--”

“Yes, sweetheart, I’ll give you whatever you want,” he rasps, kissing her with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses from her chin down her neck, only stopping when he comes to her dress-clad breasts. 

He's not close enough. She needs him inside her and over her, until he is the only clothing she wears. Until they are skin-to-skin, his paleness blurring with her tanned color to create something wholly new and all them. He is all she wants.

She jerks her hips, and two of his fingers find her drenched core, teasing her opening until he slides in easily. Her pussy swallows his fingers greedily, not satisfied until he's pumping in and out of her steadily. She's soaring higher and higher, giving more of herself to him with every thrust, seeking completion. Her body could ever tighter as his other hand tweaks a taut nipple, making her cry out. Her body feels electrified, sensitive to his every touch and every sound he makes. 

His eyes are a deep mocha, almost black in their intensity, and she craves every part of him, wanting him for herself. 

His mouth promises debauchery, and his plump lips are sin itself as they brush against her heated flesh. “Yes, scream for me. I want to hear you say my name. I want this whole hotel to hear you.”

She moans and rubs against his hips harder as he pushes the dress down and goes for a breast, sucking on the pebbled bud hungrily. 

“Ben! Please,” she begs, pressing his face harder against her breasts. "More."

He moves in and out of her pussy at a breakneck pace, adding a third finger and making her feel deliciously full. She cries his name louder and meets him thrust for thrust, needing everything he will give her. 

Pushing down her other dress strap, he reveals gazing upon her as though she is the greatest achievement of his life. He worships her other breast, licking with a full, flat tongue and sucking with firm lips until she digs her nails into his scalp, growing louder in her begging. At that, he bites her breast gently, and she almost lifts off the bed when she yelps, dangerously close to the edge. 

"Ben, please," she begs, "I'm so close--"

"Come for me," he growls, two fingers finding her clit and applying pressure. She flies over the edge into oblivion, and he enjoys watching how she closes her eyes and practically levitates off the bed for him.  _ He _ did that. "Only for me."

"Yes," she breathes, and her breathy sounds push him closer to his own peak. 

Pulling his fingers out of her, he sucks on her juices, knowing her essence to be the sweetest thing in the galaxy. He groans and frees himself so he can take himself the rest of the way. Her blissed-out eyes take in his angry, red cock, and he imagines what they'll do together after getting their information, which makes him even harder. 

After several pumps, he's ready, but just not able to come. He almost wants to come on her breasts. They're so perfect for him, and he wants to claim every part of her. Her eyes are soft and understanding, an unspoken question there. He nods, eternally grateful for someone who is willing to give and receive. Her soft smile undoes him as she reaches for him. When her hand lazily traces his tip before full enclosing his head, he comes without warning, over her hand and stomach.

He finally knows bliss at her hand. He's never felt happier. He flops onto her, covering her body in kisses. As they calm down, he finds her lips.

“You’re beautiful,” he gasps, kissing her repeatedly. “I can’t believe you’re all mine.”

She goes silent, and he thinks it’s because she’s encouraging him, especially as she’s pushing him away from her lips and downward. What he doesn’t realize is that she’s worried, borderline panicking because she doesn’t know why he’s saying that.

He goes to her neck, leaving hickeys on her skin in his eagerness to claim her as his. Because of it, he doesn’t see her worried looks. In between kisses, he states in awe, “So perfect, my partner.” He doesn’t feel her body freeze, but then he says, “We’re going to work well together--”

“No.”

He stills, unprepared for how much the rejection stings, verbally and physically as she lays flat. She pushes him off of her, and he falls back easily, too shocked to comprehend as she covers herself up and goes to her suitcase, hiding her face from him in shame.

Why is she ashamed? What had he done wrong? Has she changed her mind?

Or had she never meant to join him, and is just using him?

As confusion rushes through him, tinged with anger and hurt, Rey grabs her bag and runs for the bathroom to change. “The mission!”

He flings himself out of bed, grabbing her wrist just as she’s about to enter. He growls, “What did you mean?”

She seems truly terrified, like a skittish animal as her head darts back and forth. “No means no,” she says shakily. “I’m not sure where you got the impression that I was joining your side, but I’m not.”

His hand flies off of her, as though stung, and her next words only seal the coffin. “I’m here for the mission.”

“Of course you are. I was stupid to think you actually cared about me after you told me I didn’t have to work alone,” he says acidly, storming away.

Rey stares at him in disbelief before locking herself inside the bathroom. She dresses carefully, not trusting him after the way he walked away from her. 

She  _ wants  _ to wear a pantsuit, but because the sabacc tournament is still ongoing, she wears a short-sleeved, red dress with slits on both legs, giving her better ability to kick and escape if needed. The cut of the dress is higher, so she can sneak her bulletproof vest on underneath the dress without it showing. Placing her armband on, she takes extra precautions and slips her garter on, above the slit. 

The only thing she doesn’t like about her appearance is the numerous hickeys that are exposed on her skin, so she decides to throw a silk scarf around her neck, feeling a little better. As she fingers the marks on her skin, she smiles, liking that there are so many. She likes being claimed by him, but a horrifying thought makes her pause.

What if he was never interested in her? What if it was all a ploy to make her feel compassion or attraction for him so that she would join him? The way his hand released from her wrist had left her feeling bereft, unwanted all over again. Huffing her frustration, she decides to ignore those thoughts for now and focus on the mission.

Packing, she hears him talking on the phone. As soon as she leaves the room, he ends the call and appears in front of her, fully dressed and somehow looking just as good as he did the night before, this time in a white suit. There's a matching white hat and scarf, and a blue collared shirt peeks out from the jacket. He’s gorgeous to behold, but how does he do it? And on the phone, too? What's his secret? 

He’s much stiffer now, his eyes dark and broody. “I’m leaving this room in five minutes. With or without you.” 

The bathroom door slams shut behind her, making her jump. When she recovers, she pulls out an emergency snack bar and asks, “Why in five minutes?”

“My sources tell me he’s about to lose. Yes, of course I have others watching,” he says as she opens her mouth to ask about it. “I’d be reckless not to.”

“Ah,” she says, mouth full of food. As she checks for messages from Finn and Poe, she is distressed when they say they’re delayed.

“I hope you’re not planning on your injured, useless backup to help you,” he says, opening the door. For a moment, he stops, not prepared to see her eating. She finishes the last bite, and then he adds, “There won’t be anymore boats leaving or coming to Canto Bight, as well as ships.” Suddenly, he’s in her face, her back pressed against the full-length mirror. “If you think I’m going to let you or the informant escape, you’re wrong.”

She gulps, her body screaming to touch him and punch him. She  _ really  _ hates her body right now, but mostly she hates that she’s weak and gave in to his touches before this. It would be easier to resist and not respond like this if she hadn’t flirted and kissed him so much.

“Are you going to kill me?” she breathes.

He chuckles darkly, a hand going to her throat. “It would be easy to do, but no.” More softly he muses, “Can the killer in me tame the fire in you? Is there nothing left to do for us?” In a blink, he removes the scarf, throwing it into the trash can. “Are you trying to hide my marks?” he rumbles, going to her ear as his fingers trace the hickeys. “There’s no point. You’re mine.”

Her legs clench together involuntarily, and she hates herself for reacting. She can feel him smiling against her ear before he nips at her earlobe in another display of possession. 

“You’re coming with me, one way or the other.” Her hands rise up, only to be pinned down by him as he leans back and goes to leave one more hickey on her skin. “I am sick of the chase, but I'm hungry for blood. I’m hungry for you, Kira. You’ve ensnared me. Isn’t that what you wanted?” 

“Ben--”

“ _ Don’t _ call me that,” he warns, biting harder. She yelps, hating herself for liking it, but she craves his touch, her body shuddering. She  _ needs _ to know that he still wants her, and this is all the confirmation she wants. “Call me Kylo, and I’ll stop.”

"No."

He grins. "I think you want me more than you'll admit." The way his tongue traces her collarbone ought to be illegal. Sinuous and slow, inciting heat all across her body. Her body molds itself to his, letting him have his wicked way, at least until he gets close to her vest. 

“I--Kylo!” She screams his name to make him stop. Before he does or sees anything else.

He pulls back, eyeing her carefully. “There's nothing I can do, Kira. You’ve captured my attention, and by extension, the First Order. I have plans for you.” 

“No,” she cries defiantly, fire in her eyes. “I’m not going willingly with you.”

He is furious and feels more territorial than ever. Jealous that Dameron can have her. “Of course not. I expect nothing less of a heartless Resistance spy who only cares about the mission.”

Her broken look wounds him. “No, you don’t understand! I do care about you, Ben. B-but--”

He's so tired of that name. He leans in, voice taking a hysterical edge. “But the mission comes first.” Her face falls, and he shakes his head, looking down in defeat. “Stop telling me it's over now. I can take anything except the truth.” His voice gets softer. “Please lie to me one last time and tell me we'll get through all of this together. That you’ll stay.”

She shakes her head. “I can’t. Don’t you understand? We’re on different sides--”

“No, we’re not!” he roars, head jerking up, only to fall back slightly when she cringes at how loud he is. “I’m pathetic, aren’t I? Losing my head over you.” He lets go of her entirely, seemingly disgusted with himself. “I’ve only had you one night, if you would even call that me having you, and I know I want you back.”

“I want you, too,” she admits, reaching out for his hand, only for him to pull away. As he peers at her in disbelief, he says, “I'm awake, at least I think I am. Are you trying to break my heart again? Because I'm made of something different now. Now I know the truth: you’re just trying to manipulate me.”

Her face turns red. “I would never!”

“It doesn’t matter. You want me, and that’s enough for now,” he says, picking up his luggage as he checks his phone and puts on a pair of glasses. “It’s time to go. Don’t make me handcuff you to myself to leave this room because I will.”

“You don’t need to; I want this information just as much as you,” she says, raising her chin. “I’ll find a way to escape later.”

“We’ll see. Pick up your Q-branch luggage and follow me,” he orders, walking ahead and opening the door.

“Is there time to stop for food?” she asks, her stomach growling. 

“No. You had food earlier. We’re going to be late,” he says, blazing down the hallway in a flurry of white. 

Rey grabs her scarf, makes her way out, and pauses when she notices a tray of food outside a different door. On the tray is an apple, not even touched. It’s a terrible waste, as is the other food. She reaches down for the fruit, not trusting the rest. 

Kylo is in a foul mood, and he doesn’t know how this day can get worse. “Can’t live without you by my side, and I don’t even know how,” he mutters as he walks. That’s when he realizes that Rey isn’t next to him. Suddenly alert, his feet part, ready to sprint, relaxing when he spots her nearby, standing in front of a tray of food, apple in hand. Shaking his head and a little disgusted that she stoops to stealing someone else’s food, he begins to understand why she is nicknamed The Scavenger.

“Do you have  _ any  _ idea where that apple has been?” he asks icily as she approaches him.

“That room, a kitchen, and maybe an orchard,” she cracks, biting into the honeycrisp apple and moaning. “I’ve missed these.”

He presses the elevator button repeatedly, not wanting to look at her as she makes love to the apple. He’s jealous of an apple, and he feels ridiculous. 

By the time the elevator has arrived, Rey is halfway done with the apple, and the only sounds in the elevator are her munching and groaning, Kylo far away from her and ignoring her to the best of his abilities. He slips on a fake mustache for his disguise of the day, as it allows him to ignore her. After a silent ride, they get out at the sixth floor, and Rey throws away her apple core. 

“I wonder if there are anymore apples along the way,” she says, tired of the silence.

“If you’re patient and good, we’ll eat on the way to Supremacy City,” he says calmly, looking at her finally. 

She sees how much he wants her to go, and her heart breaks a little, knowing that it’s not going to work out. In another lifetime, she could’ve gone with him and helped him kill Snoke, but she doesn’t trust him enough. “I’m not going with you to Supremacy City, but thank you for the offer.”

Kylo stomps ahead, seeing which room is his goal since there are guards surrounding it. He’ll give it to Kira: where Rey had stubbornness, Kira has a tenacity and persistence, not quite as bull-headed as Rey was. He’s confident he’ll persuade her in the end, but he hasn’t figured out how yet as he stops in front of Room 616. Kira’s right behind him, eager to go in.

“Report,” commands Kylo to his men.

“He lost the tournament, and he arrived here five minutes ago, sir.”

He smirks. “Perfect timing. All of you stay out here until I call you in. The money?”

“Here, sir,” says one, handing him a briefcase as they all salute him.

He knocks, and the door opens, showing the crestfallen face of DJ. He perks up when he sees the briefcase and quickly lets them in. His room looks just like theirs, only his sole window has the curtains pulled back, letting in much sunlight.

“Good m-morning. S-so glad you could come. Breakfast?” he asks, pointing to a tray overflowing with food, compliments of the tournament.

Rey’s eyes bug out as a grin fills her face. “He may be too proud to take any, but I’m not. I’m Kira, by the way. Kira Kenobi.” She goes to shake DJ’s hand, and he seems shaken at hearing the name.

“Kenobi, you say? I’ve heard of you.” 

She smiles. “Most have, or at least my grandfather.” Glancing at Kylo, she says, “My partner’s name is D-”

“Toby. Just Toby,” interrupts Kylo, face not leaving its neutral expression. “As you know, we’re here looking for information.”

Rey goes to the tray and attacks the bacon and orange juice first before stuffing a pancake in her mouth. When she realizes no one is talking, she looks up, noting that both men are staring at her. DJ seems more amused at the way she inhales the food, while Kylo’s jaw is ticking, clearly upset that she’s eating and moaning over the good food.

“Sorry. I’ll be more quiet,” she says with a shrug, making DJ finally laugh.

“N-no wonder you like h-her so much. Sh-she’s got character, th-this one,” declares DJ, patting Kylo on the shoulder. “Congrats.”

“What for?” asks Kylo, truly confused, trying to subtly move away from DJ.

Even Rey is curious as she demolishes two sausage links, Kylo very clearly not looking at her. 

“Sh-she d-didn’t have all th-those love bites yesterday. You’ve been busy,” says DJ, smiling when Kylo coughs and Rey chokes on a bite of food.

At the first sign of choking, Kylo rushes to her side, and she is touched that he comes so fast. He may act all moody and cold, but he still cares deep down. She finds herself staring up into his worried eyes, and she smiles at him.

Clearing her throat, she explains, “I was a little surprised by what he said, like you.”

“I wasn’t surprised,” he says defensively, stepping back.

Both of her eyebrows rise to her hairline. “Yes, you were. I know your facial expressions enough to know when you’re surprised, as well as when you're angry, happy, and … experiencing pleasure.” She leans into his face, her voice dropping expectantly. His Adam's apple bobs, and she wishes she had the courage to stare down at his pants, sure that he would be affected. When DJ clears his throat, clearly enjoying their interactions, she adds, “Among others.”

“You don’t know me that well,” he insists, trying to deny it, and she rises on her tiptoes, determined to be at eye level with him, cheeks red at the implication he makes. 

“I know yours a lot better than you know mine!" she spits at him indignantly. "That’s for sure.”

His finger lands squarely on her clothed chest, pushing her down and away, daring her to answer back. “Just because we’ve spent one night together--”

“I r-rest my case,” says DJ, enjoying watching the lovers spat. “How long have you been hitched? What information do you n-need?”

Both answer with wide eyes, making DJ laugh more. 

“We’re not done yet,” growls Kylo to Kira before stomping back to DJ, who has moved to stand in front of the window. 

DJ, however, is too amused to be afraid of him. His peals of laughter die when he sees the beretta at Kylo's side. 

"You helped an old man and child escape an island. What is the name of that island? Did it have a superweapon on it? One called Starkiller Base? Do you know if there is another? Where is it located? Have you ever heard of a wayfinder?"

DJ jumps back, not expecting so many dogged questions as Kylo towers over him, his eyes dark and menacing. 

"I th-think you give me too m-much credit. I--"

Kylo lifts the gambler up off the floor by his collar, as though he weighs nothing. Rey shivers, still amazed by the pure physicality and strength Kylo displays. 

It only makes her more in awe at how soft he can be with her. She'll never forget how he looked at her when they woke up, as though she was the center of his world. His smile was brighter and a hundred times better than the sun, and when he had called her sweetheart … she could’ve died a happy woman then. She also finds it interesting that he never corrected DJ about their marital status. 

After she rejected him, though, Kylo is now a violent, impatient beast, and poor DJ is the subject of his misplaced frustration. DJ cowers and shakes, asking once to be let down. When Kylo barely blinks, holding him up higher, Rey steps forward, laying a hand on his shoulder.

The menace in his face disappears for a moment while the rest of his body freezes at her gentle hand. “What?”

She keeps her voice as low and meek as possible. “You’re scaring him.”

“How else do you expect us to get the information?” he asks, turning to meet her gaze. “With a gun?”

Shaking her head, she rubs his arm as she used to in school whenever he got angry with his family. His arm loosens up, and she rubs a little more before leaning in closer. “There’s no need. He’s scared enough already. Please put him down.”

“I’ll t-tell you everything. Just put me d-down,” pleads DJ, staring at Rey. 

Neither one acknowledges DJ since their eyes can’t stop looking at the other’s. However, the longer that Rey touches Kylo, the more he lowers DJ. 

When the gambler’s feet touch the ground, Rey smiles and grips Kylo’s bicep so that she can reach his ear. “Thank you.”

Kylo jerks himself free of both her and DJ, focusing on the informant at last. “Well?”

Out of the corner of her eye, Rey sees a small, light shadow pass across the window, and she assumes it’s a seagull. 

“All I d-did was hop on the n-nearest boat I could find to escape the bounty hunters. I d-didn’t know its name, but when we got close, s-someone said we had arrived at Ilum,” explains DJ, talking as fast as he can. He doesn’t even notice the visible sigh of relief that goes through Rey and Kylo’s bodies. “Once the guys left the boat, I s-snuck off, looking for food, and I met a child who brought me to your old man Kuiil. He gave me food and asked how I managed to s-slip on and off the boat, if it was possible for him to do the same. S-seizing an opportunity, I cut a d-deal.”

“I don’t care what you did. Tell us what we need to know,” demands Kylo brusquely, an edge entering his voice again.

It’s enough to scare DJ into talking. “Once he was on the boat, he s-said that he had been working on a superweapon there. He had been at the main base until they s-shipped him off for S-Starkiller Base. The other base d-didn’t have a fancy n-name, but the n-name of the island is cursed.”

Kylo's eyes gleam with as he is fed information. “Was it close by? Did you see any of the weapon?”

“N-no. I s-saw n-nothing. He didn’t s-say about the location.” DJ squirms in place, afraid of saying the wrong thing. “Anything else?”

That’s when Rey sees another shadow in the window, but it’s darker and bigger.

She goes for his shirt to warn him. “Kylo, we need to--”

“Not now,” he interrupts, eyes still on DJ. “Did he tell you the name of the cursed place?”

“The island? N-no, but s-someone else on board did.”

The shadow centers itself in front of DJ, and Rey freaks out, fearing it’s Arvala all over again. “Get down!”

“The island’s n-name is--”

Gunshots ring out, and Rey manages to push Kylo out of the way, her arms clutching him tightly. They watch in horror as the masked man in black lands on the windowsill, several bullets entering DJ before he aims at them. Kylo seizes Rey’s gun and shoots the unknown assailant five times, sending him falling to his death out the window.

All Rey can do is breathe deeply, adrenaline still pumping through her veins. When she sees that Kylo is unharmed, she leans into him, grateful. For a moment, he’s frozen there, and then he’s handing her her gun back and embracing her, pressing his lips into her hair.

“Kira.”

“I thought I was going to lose you,” she chokes out.

“Never. I promise,” he soothes, kissing the crown of her head.

Their moment is broken when the door is kicked in, the guards outside much too late. They separate, and Rey drops to her knees, suddenly remembering DJ. He, however, has lost too much blood. She checks him over, pushes and shoves at him with anguished pleading, but she’s too late. 

He’s dead. 

Guilt and pain blaze through her as she kneels in a puddle of his blood, and she cries again, pounding on his stomach because she has lost another. Right after closing his eyes, the dead body is ripped from her grasp, two guards carrying it out while three remain at the doorway, eyeing her. The tears at the corners of her eyes dry up, new darkness entering them as she glares at them, making them all take a step back in concern.

Then, she turns that vengeful look on Kylo, who grabs a towel lying on the floor, waving her toward him. Standing up, she runs at Kylo, needing to let out her frustration somehow.

At least he isn’t afraid of her, and she’s unlikely to hurt him. 

Her fists fly at his chest. “Why didn’t you listen to me? How could you! Why would you! Why--”

His arms arrest hers, voice and face tight. “Not now. Not here.”

“But he’s  _ dead _ .” Her voice breaks, and it takes every last ounce of her strength not to cry again. Kylo’s right about one thing: now is  _ not  _ the time to cry.

Especially when he drops to his knees, using the towel to wipe the excess blood off of her legs and hands. It’s so small and attentive, and just so  _ Ben  _ it hurts. She stares in shock, numbly and mindlessly playing with strands of his hair until he stands up.

“I know he’s dead, but we got what we needed. We can find that prototype.  _ That  _ is far more important. We need to go.”

His arms loop around her possessively, and it’s then she realizes that he still intends to leave the island with her. Her whole mindset shifts in that moment, ignoring the building shame and pain to focus on the bigger problem: escaping Kylo. As caring as he’s being, she knows she’s headed for Supremacy City, torture, and life-threatening situations unless she can escape now.

Because there’s no way she’ll work for the enemy.

“I’m not going with you,” she insists, trying to wriggle free. “I’m leaving this room without you, whether you like it or not.”

He chuckles, amused at her poor attempts. “Not like this. I’ll overpower you and carry you out in my arms first.”

“I’d like to see you try,” she says, crossing her arms in front of him.

Sighing loudly, he lets go of her and moves in, growing more frustrated as they match glares. “If you’re willing to kiss me and more, why not work with me?”

“That’s not the same, and you know it! We--”

Her voice disappears when his mouth covers hers, swallowing her indignant reasons. His hands clutch her chin with a bruising touch, frustration of both kinds mingling between them. For a moment, Rey gives in without thinking, but her conscience screams at her a moment later, so she knees him in the stomach. 

Groaning in pain, Kylo lets go of her, new determination in his eyes. “I’d like to see you escape this room,” he challenges, two more guards entering the room. “There’s three more outside. Take back the city for yourself tonight, if you can escape. Or else, I'll take back the city for me.” Leaning in, he grasps her chin. “I’m taking you with me, and I’m never going to give you up.”

Her breath catches, and she smiles slyly as an idea appears. “Hand me my luggage.”

“Your exploding luggage won’t work here, Kira,” he says, having one guard come forward with it. He lets go of her to take the luggage, examining the latch in the middle. “You know the rules, and so do I about how these work.”

“Yes. Let’s have a little fun and see how well you truly know me after last night,” she says casually, coming in closer. “How well did you pay attention to my tells? Should you push it to the right,” she pauses, her hand flopping to the right, “or to the left to defuse the bomb?” Her right hand then flops to the left in time with her words, her face never changing. She leans in to whisper, “Alright, the battle of wits has begun. It ends when you decide and move the latch. We’ll find out who is right, and who is dead.” Her lips barely brush the shell of his ear, making him shiver. “You do know my tells, right?”

“Stop that. You’re trying to confuse me,” he states, moving away from her.

“If you can kiss me, why can’t I do this?” she asks, shrugging her shoulders. “It’s only fair. And you know what they say: all’s fair in love and war.”

“Especially when they’re together,” he mutters, eyeing her suspiciously. 

“So which is it?” she asks hoarsely. “What’s your answer? Right, or left?”

He studies her closely, but when he doesn’t seem to find the answer he wants, his jaw clenches. “But it’s so simple. I don’t need to know your tells because I know who made it: Luke.”

Rey raises an eyebrow, encouraging him to continue. 

“I just have to divine what kind of man Luke is: would he put it to the right or to the left? Now, a clever man would design it to go to the left because most people are right-handed and don’t trust anything going to the left, so I can clearly choose the left side.”

Her smile doesn’t change. “Is that your final answer?”

He huffs in annoyance. “But, Luke would’ve counted on my not being like most when he designed and gave it to you, so he would’ve tried to trip me up by placing it on the right side.”

“Have you made your decision yet?” she asks, pointing at her wrist without a lick of change to her face.

He growls quietly, and she’s pleased. “Not remotely.”

“I thought you knew me,” she teases. “Can’t you tell when I’m bluffing or lying?” She steps closer, hands at shoulder height as she rests them against his chest, reveling in the feel of his nipples against the palms of her hands. “Because I can tell with you.” 

He leans into her touch, something familiar entering his eyes. “I doubt it. Tell me.”

When their faces almost touch, she whispers, “Every time you bluff, you let out a slight puff of air from your lips, which inevitably sends that glorious hair of yours flying.”

His face freezes, and she knows she’s right. Victory is sweet.

“How do you know me so well?  _ Why  _ do you know me so well is the better question,” he muses, looking at her with something new before standing up straight and moving away from her. 

“I’ll never tell,” she says sweetly, face unchanging. “You’re trying to trick me into giving away something. It won’t work.”

“It  _ has  _ worked. You’ve given everything away,” he says, hand going to the latch. “I know which side defuses the bomb.”

“Then make your choice,” she dares him.

It takes all of Rey’s self-control not to stop him then. “I will, and I choose … left.”

He starts to move his arm to the left, and the thought of losing him makes her throw all caution out the window. “No, wait!”

He drops the luggage, his arms pressing her to his chest, breathing ragged. “I knew it.”

“Knew what?” she asks, truly confused. 

“That your feelings for me would give you away first,” he replies, tipping her chin up to look at her with something akin to awe. Her breath hitches, and she can’t deny it. “You  _ do  _ care about me.”

“Of course I do! I’ve been telling you that all morning, you idiot!” she screams, open hands half-heartedly hitting him. “Why else would I push you out of the way of bullets?” she groans in frustration.

He kisses her again, and it’s softer, stealing her breath away as his hands guide hers around his broad chest, so they’re closer. “I knew I made the right choice with you,” he murmurs, leading her toward a sofa before instructing another guard, “Push the latch to the right.”

Once Kylo's arms are securely around her, she snuggles into his embrace, enjoying it for what would probably be the last time for a while. "Let me clue you in on a secret," she whispers in his ear. "Never go in against a Kenobi when death is on the line; we'll win."

His eyes widen in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asks, holding her tighter. 

She walks them behind the sofa, watching as the guard is about to move the latch, the others gathering around it as well, and then she admits with a sly smile, "Neither way will unlock the luggage."

She hates that she is losing her dress from last night, but it's replaceable, like everything else inside. As Kylo tries to warn the guard, she kisses him, pushing them both to the floor so that they're protected from the blast by the sofa. As soon as he hits the floor, she lands on top of him, knocking the breath out of him. She kisses him again hungrily and caresses his face, savoring the feel of him before she gives him one last hickey triumphantly. His face is torn between annoyance and pride in her.

"Something to remember me by," she whispers, getting up and pushing the remnants of the tattered, floral sofa onto him to give herself more time to escape. "A parting gift. Goodbye, Ben."

At the doorway, she surveys her surroundings. Multiple guards are dead because of her, and Ben is trying to get up. She’s a killer, having caused a bunch of deaths, and is about to cause more in her effort to escape. She has to own this name, this life she’s chosen, but she’s still not quite there. 

She needs one final push to do it. Perhaps not today, and she hopes it’s not because of Kylo again. 

In the meantime, she needs to run. Pulling out the gun secured to her leg, she wonders when she’ll see Kylo next and how she can convince him to join her. “Can the killer in me tame the fire in you? I know there's something waiting for us.” She walks out of the room, killing the two guards waiting. “I am sick of the chase, but I'm stupid in love.” Sighing, she can at least admit that. She has feelings for him, and he knows it. “And there's nothing I can do.”

Going for the stairway, she’s relieved when a whole contingent of armed guards from the hotel and the First Order come barrelling out of an elevator. When she hits the second floor, she hears footsteps stomping impatiently.

“She’s gone down this way toward the exit; I’m sure of it.”

He’s already up and giving orders, and he’s faster than her. She picks up her pace and manages to find a way to lock the door before fitting a nearby broom handle into the door handle and the hook hidden on the back of the nearest column used for cleaning and crowd control. Adding a couple chairs, she runs away, turning on Dio and finding no communication from Poe or Finn. 

Once in the lobby, she scans the entryway, hoping against hope that her partners made it somehow. Her stomach drops when there’s no one.

In that moment, she wishes that she could work with Kylo. “Nothing ever comes like it did when you were in it.” Just a memory of their reluctant partnerships shows how well they worked together and always succeeded to some degree. Now, she’s on her own and alone, and she hates it bitterly. “You have feelings for me; why couldn’t you choose me instead?” she huffs to no one in particular as she heads for the door, determined to hotwire a car and steal a boat.

A buzz of excitement fills the crowd around her as loud banging comes from the stairwell, at least until the door is kicked down by Kylo. 

“It barely phased him,” she grumbles, moving faster as her eyes switch between him and the door. “Nothing ever comes like it did when you were in it, keeping nothing for yourself like a stone cold killer.” People around him fly away, and those who don’t are punched. She flinches for all those unlucky people. “Now you're passing people like a ship in the night, looking to every stranger for a fight. I hope you like how you’re living.” 

She exits the casino, glad to be out and shaking her head at him. “How many times till you shut up and listen?” Sighing, she walks down the steps. “Listen for the sound of me offering my hand to you. I’m still going to fight for you.”

She goes to the nearest empty sports car, relying on the kindness of strangers that she’ll be forgiven for stealing and likely wrecking this car. As she’s about to hop into the red convertible, a white FedEx truck with green lettering pulls up just past her, a long, throaty sound of excitement coming from the person in the passenger seat. 

She freezes, knowing that wail well from years ago, in school days. She used to bribe him, and he would laugh or cry out in pain as he made a similar noise. It seems impossible that he would be here now, but she takes a chance, running to the truck. She’s shocked when she confirms the identity of the passenger as none other than Chewbacca, which makes the driver all the more amazing.

Han Solo. Kylo’s father, appearing out of nowhere. 

“Han?” she asks incredulously. “Chewie?"

“In the flesh. Rey! It’s great to see you again. You look all grown up. You’ve filled out well, and it seems you’re popular with the men. I’m not surprised.”

She blushes, going to the front door. “No, it’s not like that.”

Gunshots ring out, and Han puts two and two together. “We heard from Lando last night you were in a spot of trouble with my son, so we came as fast as we could. Leia also encouraged me to come. It looks like you two had a lovers' tiff. Need a lift?”

Groaning, she throws the door open and stuffs herself into the driver’s seat, forcing Han to the middle.

“Hey! We’re helping you here! I drive!”

Kylo appears at the door then, his face paling at the sight of his father waving at him.

“Not anymore,” she says, not excited for this chase.

Han’s face has brightened considerably. “Looking good, Son! You’ve chosen well with this one.”

“I can’t believe this,” mutters Rey, peeling out of the parking lot. 

Kylo jumps into his Silencer, shouting to the four cars of his men, “Stop that truck, and whatever you do, bring them back alive. Or else.” He speeds away in hot pursuit, the other cars following him as they chase after Rey, Han, and Chewie. 

The heat is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey Johnson will return in ANOTHER WAY TO DIE

**Author's Note:**

> REY JOHNSON WILL RETURN IN 
> 
> VIEW TO A KILL


End file.
